


All that glitters

by thehousethatfloats



Series: Hearts of Gold [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Beakley and Goldie are not friends, Everybody Ships It, F/M, Family, Gen, Goldie is a hot mess, Goldie is not a victim, Hurt/Comfort, It’s Complicated, Mostly Ducktales 2017 canon with some Don Rosa and DT87 thrown in, Old Love, Scrooge is an old softie but he’s still Scrooge, Scrooge is not a white knight, Scrooge loves his family, TaleSpin references galore, Webby is a secret Goldie fan girl, but he also loves Goldie, team uncle, the kids play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousethatfloats/pseuds/thehousethatfloats
Summary: The kids and Scrooge arrive back from their latest adventure to an unpleasant surprise. Scrooge and Goldie have had their ups and downs, but at the end of it all they do love each other as much as they love their gold. But can they manage to get over themselves enough to get through this?Or...Goldie comes to the mansion for some much needed R&R and ridiculous romantic drama and adventure ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a trigger warning - though I’m not intending this to be overly explicit except for the inevitable Scroldie smut fest toward the end, it dances close to some serious subject matter for a fanfic about cartoon ducks. 
> 
> Trigger warning for implied/mentions of possible sexual assault. V subtle and NOTHING graphic it’s just part of the background. This is an angsty fic but it has a happy ending.

Scrooge knew something was different the moment he walked through the door. There was a certain scent in the air, one that he would never forget. But something wasn’t right.

The boys and Webby, blissfully unaware, gambolled past him into the hallway, chattering loudly and eager to show off the spoils of their latest adventure.

Mrs Beakley stood at the top of the stairs, with Donald beside her, which was unusual enough. One look at the pair of them told him all he needed to know.

‘Boys, Webbigail - go help Launchpad unload the plane,’ he said, his voice forcibly steady.

‘But we’ve been flying for hours,’ Louie complained. ‘You said when we got back we were gonna have hot cocoa, since when was manual labour part of the deal?’

‘Do as your Uncle Scrooge says, Louie,’ Donald interjected. ‘Then go wait for me on the boat. You too Webby.’

Huey read the room better than his brothers and tentatively grabbed at their sleeves. ‘C’mon guys,’ he said. Dewey and Louie shook him off.

Webby looked up at her grandmother’s stern expression. ‘Granny, has something bad happened? Is it... is it Magica again?’

‘Curse me kilts - will you kids all stop asking questions and GET OUT!’

There was a moment of silence, as the air fizzed with the memory of the last time they’d all stood in the hall in a confrontation like this. The boys faces screwed up, in anger or pain, it wasn’t immediately clear, but when Scrooge saw the tears spring to Webby’s wide eyes, his heart constricted and a lump filled his throat. He’d done it again. Would he never stop disappointing his family? He didn’t trust himself to speak as the children finally filed back out to the driveway, confused and hurt. 

‘That’s going to cost you later,’ Donald grumbled, torn between going after his nephews and facing the matter at hand.

‘I’ll deal with it. Now tell me what’s happened.’

Mrs Beakley and Donald glanced at each other.

‘Perhaps it’s best if we show you.’

 

 

‘She asked for you at the hospital in Cape Suzette,’ Beakley said quietly. ‘Donald tried to call you on the radio but for whatever reason, we couldn’t reach you.’ 

Scrooge stood frozen in the doorway of his own bedroom. The scantily clad form of Goldie O’Gilt in his bed would usually be a welcome sight - well, mostly welcome and partly irritating as was her way - but this... The bruised and broken woman sleeping fitfully under his covers was not a Goldie he’d seen before in all their years. Oh he’d seen her hurt, but she always brushed it off and for the most part he generally came off worse in those situations. This was different. She looked smaller, somehow.

‘Webby ended up pulling the wires out of the radio to fix her night vision goggles so she could save us from an infestation of vampiric serpents on the plane. It was a whole palaver. Don’t ask.’ Scrooge said, waving a hand. ‘What happened?’

‘We don’t know,’ Donald said. ‘She wouldn’t tell anyone. And she’s been out cold since we picked her up.’

‘The hospital gave her a strong sedative,’ Beakley added. ‘From what we gathered, she was rather... spirited... when they brought her in. She was doing more damage to her injuries. So they knocked her out for her own good.’

‘And they just let you take her?’

‘Not exactly,’ Donald said sheepishly.

Mrs Beakley scoffed. ‘The technical term would be: we busted her out. A few broken bones, that’s all that’s wrong with her physically. She’s better off here than with strangers, with people who... tolerate her.’

Scrooge huffed. And then a memory struck him.

‘Donald, the boys... and Webby...’

‘I’ll talk to them. They can stay on the boat with me tonight.’ Donald patted his uncle’s shoulder.

‘We never had that cocoa. I promised Louie.’

‘I’ll make some, and bring it out to the boat,’ Mrs Beakley said. ‘Don’t worry about the children, they’ll understand. And you can apologise for being an arse tomorrow.’

Donald left then to check up on the kids, leaving Scrooge lingering in the doorway, with Mrs Beakley close at hand to give him a kindly yet firm shove through it.

‘Bentina,’ Scrooge said just as she was about to leave. ‘You saw her in Cape Suzette. You must have some idea what happened.’

‘I made some enquiries but don’t know for sure. But judging from her injuries, and the perilously high stakes that come with your line of work, I can take an educated guess.’

Scrooge was silent as a whole host of unwelcome thoughts washed over him.

‘What do I do?’ he asked, when he could trust himself to speak.

‘You do nothing. For now. You just need to be here, Scrooge. The rest will play out.’

And with that, she closed the door behind him and left him to it. Scrooge sighed, and went to drag a chair across the room so he could sit vigil at her bedside.

‘Oh Goldie,’ he said, his fingers itching to reach over and take the hand that laid at her side. ‘You’ll be the end of me, woman. Don’t you dare let this be the end of you.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the incredibly talented @orcadom (@mcdomii on Tumblr) - thank you for making this, and teaching me how to resize images! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

When Donald opened the door to the boat, he was met with a flurry of indignant protests.

‘Uncle Donald, what’s going on?’ Huey demanded, having now had sufficient time to think the evening’s events through and work up to being angry.

‘Yeah, what’s got Scrooge being his old miserly self again?’ Louie asked, frowning. ‘I really thought he’d changed after - well you know.’

‘He told us things would be different. But he just kicked us out of the house!’ Dewey gesticulated wildly in the direction of the mansion.

‘Boys, boys, calm down,’ Donald said, putting his hands up defensively. ‘Your Uncle Scrooge is sorry he yelled, and he’ll come and see you tomorrow, but right now his friend is sick and he’s got to take care of her.’

‘What?’ Huey’s tone immediately switched to concern, and the other two managed to at least look a little contrite.

Dewey asked; ‘Who’s sick?’ Just as Louie said; ‘Wait, Scrooge has friends?’

‘Is it the lady who stuck me and Granny that closet?’ Webby asked, just as Mrs Beakley appeared behind Donald in the doorway with a tray filled with steaming mugs.

‘Webby, that is not how we will be referring to her,’ her grandmother admonished. ‘But yes, it appears Mr McDuck’s former associate Ms O’Gilt will be staying with us for a short while as she recovers from injuries sustained on a recent adventure. Now, drink your cocoa and kindly quiet down. I could hear you from the house.’ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angst

It was close to three in the morning when she finally stirred. Scrooge, whose head had just begun to nod, woke the moment he felt the sheets under his fingers shifting. There was a moment of heavy silence, and he knew she was awake. He cleared his throat softly.

‘Scrooge?’ her voice was painfully hoarse.

‘Yes, it’s me.’

‘Where am I?’

‘McDuck Manor. I... I wasn’t here when they called. Donald and Beakley, they came and got you from Cape Suzette. Brought you here. I don’t know if that’s what you wanted when you asked for me but... well I’m glad they did. I’d have come meself if I’d been here to take the call.’

‘Hmm.’ He didn’t like hearing her sound like this. She sounded almost... hollow. Detached. Like she wasn’t really there with him. He felt the urge to reach out to her again, but he didn’t want to cross a line.

‘Goldie... will ye tell me what happened?’

There was silence. He still couldn’t see her face but in the moonlight he could see her huddled figure shifting uncomfortably under the covers.

‘...not tonight, Scrooge,’ she said at last, her voice wavering only slightly. ‘Just... not tonight.’

‘Alright,’ he agreed, though it took everything in him to do so. He kept his voice steady as he said; ‘Well it’s late. I ought to let you get some rest.’

‘Isn’t this your bed?’

‘I had Beakley make up a guest room, it’s fine.’

‘Scroogey,’ she said. He frowned at the use of the nickname, it didn’t sound right. She didn’t sound right. The more she spoke the more he could tell, something very bad had happened, and he hadn’t been there to help her. The fact they were no longer together was irrelevant, he should have stopped this. Somehow. He should have kept her safe.

‘Goldie... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, you weren’t invited. And anyway you’re here now, so shut up and get in the bed, McDuck.’

He didn’t waste another moment on hesitating. In an instant he’d pushed himself up off the chair at her bedside, wincing as his old joints protested, and kicked off his spats. He lifted the blankets and slid under them, keeping close to his side of the mattress to maintain a respectable distance between them. It didn’t take half a second for her to roll onto her back and close the distance between them, her good arm reaching out to brush the tips of his own fingers as they lay side by side in the dark. He could just make out the profile of her face.

‘Is it just us here?’ she whispered.

‘The boys and Webby are having a sleepover on Donald’s boat out in the pool. Beakley is in her room, down the hall. She is my bodyguard after all, so tonight she’s yours too.’

Despite the situation, Goldie let out a short snort at that. He chuckled softly, as well.

It struck him just how differently this conversation could go on any other night. On any other night her words would be dripping with innuendo, and she’d be doing her damnedest to have her way with him and he’d eventually relent only to wake in the morning and find her, and his latest treasure map, missing. It was what they did. It was their thing.

Only it wasn’t their thing tonight. He felt her grip his hand more firmly, and the bed creaked as she rolled closer still, tucking herself into his side, her splinted arm held carefully across her chest as she clung to him. His free arm draped around her shoulders just as they started to shake and he tucked her head under his chin, letting her sob quietly into the fabric of his dressing gown.

Tonight, there were no games. Tonight, they would let down their carefully crafted walls behind the closed door of Scrooge’s bedroom, where no one else could see or hear. Tonight he would hold her as she cried away a pain he could only imagine and whisper words of comfort and reassurance that he would make whoever hurt her pay.

Only when she fell quiet and still in his arms, her breathing finally deep and steady, did he allow his own tears to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

When Goldie O’Gilt woke up the next morning, she was alone.

She was glad for it. Her first thought upon waking was the horror of having to face Scrooge after being so weak as to fall asleep _weeping_ _on_ _him_. Thankfully, he knew her well enough to make himself scarce this morning and save her from the indignity of such a wake up call.

She rolled over, careful not to jostle her broken arm, and pushed herself up, closing her eyes tightly when black spots flashed before them, waiting patiently for the haziness to pass. When she opened them again, she spotted the carefully folded piece of paper in the dent on the pillow beside her, where his head had rested not so long ago. She leant back against the headboard to read his words.

 _Had to go tie some things up at the office. Back soon. Don’t steal anything. X_

Goldie chuckled to herself. Well, now the challenge was set. And she had no intention of still being there when he got back, not after what happened last night. No, she’d take advantage of the empty house and stock up on supplies, find a change of clothes, maybe steal vehicle of some sort, and be on her way.

But first, her aching head reminder her, first she needed coffee. Very strong coffee. In a vat, preferably.

Her body protested as she dragged herself out of bed, and once properly upright she had to take a moment to assess the damage. Broken arm, that one was obvious enough. The stabbing pain that came with each breath told her she’d broken a fair few ribs too. Nothing to be done for those. She caught sight of herself in a mirror and winced at an enormous shiner of a black eye, and a second bruise on the underside of her jaw that looked like it was going to be quite impressive when it ripened too. Everything hurt. Her whole body cried out when she forced it to move, tossing her blonde hair over to one side so it covered the worst of the bruising and pushing all other pains to the back of her mind with a shudder. It was then that she realised she wasn’t wearing the same torn, bloodied outfit she must have been when they found her. Instead, she was dressed in a soft, cotton nightshirt that she figured must have been one of Scrooge’s. God, she hoped it hadn’t been Beakley and his halfwit nephew who got her into it. They would have seen...

A door slammed suddenly downstairs, and she quickly limped over to the window. Ah, a twisted ankle too - at least that one wasn’t broken. She pulled back the heavy curtain just in time to see Scrooge’s three great nephews piling into the back of a car, with Beakley herself climbing into the passenger seat and heading off out of the grand gates and into Duckburg.

It felt like as good a chance as any. With the kids and Beakley out of the house, she might just be able to get her coffee and be on her way before any of them came back. She grabbed the maroon coloured robe that lay at the foot of the bed and threw it on as best she could with her splinted arm. It was warm, and still smelled faintly of Scrooge. She resolutely refused to let that improve her mood.

It didn’t take long for her to find the kitchen, seeing as she’d cased the joint pretty thoroughly last time she’d been there.

Quite unsettlingly, she found a full pot of coffee on the hot plate, freshly made from the smell of it. She picked it up and sniffed it, wondering if Scrooge would be so petty as to poison her coffee in an act of centuries late retribution. Who was she kidding, of course he would, but she couldn’t imagine he’d do it this morning. She glanced over her shoulder suspiciously, listening for the tell tale signs of Scrooge’s nephew clattering about or some other lodger she didn’t know about. The manor was entirely silent. Eventually she reasoned she shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when it was offering her coffee, so she took the largest mug she could find and filled it to the brim. And that’s when she heard footsteps a moment too late.

Goldie twisted around, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out from the pain of jostling her broken bones so suddenly. Coffee sloshed over the sideboard and onto the floor, and her eyes darted around looking for something that could pass as a weapon.

‘Oh, uh... hi,’ said a small girl, half frozen in the doorway. Her fingers wiggled once in an awkward half wave. ‘I’m Webby.’

Goldie paused. Interaction with small children had not been part of the plan.

‘Aren’t you kids supposed to be at school, or something?’ She was aiming for an air of vague irritation, but the words came out through gritted teeth so much to her annoyance, they just sounded a bit desperate.

‘Oh, the boys are, but I’m home schooled by my granny,’ said Webby. ‘She’ll be back soon, she just went with Launchpad to get stuff for dinner.’

‘You’re Beakley’s granddaughter, I knew you looked familiar,’ Goldie realised. She must be losing her touch, to forget about one. But all the kids were small and wide eyed, how was she supposed to keep count of them all? She wondered how Scrooge even told the boys apart.

‘Yeah, you sort of tied me up and locked me in a closet last year,’ Webby said, grinning nervously. ‘That was wild.’

‘As I recall, you put up quite the fight,’ Goldie said, rolling her eyes as Webby practically beamed. Goldie remembered the moment she realised she might have rather bitten off more than she could chew with Scrooge’s housekeeper and her small sidekick. It was all she could do to get them into the closet and catch her breath before Scrooge and his brood walked in the door.

Suddenly, Webby was crawling around by her feet, mopping up the spilled coffee. Goldie stepped back unconsciously and nearly lost her balance, but Webby was quick to take the coffee cup from her so that she could steady herself with her unbroken arm.

‘Here, come sit down. You’re the guest! I’ll make pancakes.’

‘Oh, no... I’m not hungry,’ Goldie protested, just as her stomach grumbled, treacherously. She sighed. This was not how she’d intended this morning to go. Scrooge could be back at any moment, she had to make her escape before he returned. But as she took her first sip of hot, steaming coffee, she felt the tension in her shoulders evaporate just a little, and reasoned it couldn’t hurt to have a bite or two of breakfast, seeing as she didn’t remember when she last ate and couldn’t be sure when she would get to again.

Webby made quick work of the pancakes, whipping up the mixture in an absolutely frenzy of movement so fast at times Goldie would swear she was actually a blur. And all the while she spouted a seemingly never ending stream of questions that she just didn’t seem able to keep in. ‘Were you really a music hall singer in Dawson? Is it true you fought a bear? Have you ever met a pirate? How did you escape the Bermuda Triangle? Did you really meet Scrooge in the gold rush because you look so young, so how are you really as old as Scrooge but you look so young? How did you and Scrooge stay alive for five whole years trapped in ice without any food or water?’

‘Do you actually want me to answer any of these questions, or do you just get a kick out of asking them?’ Goldie asked the hyperventilating duckling with a smirk as she sipped at her coffee. Webby grinned sheepishly.

‘Sorry, I just get a little overexcited. You see, I’ve spent my whole life researching Uncle Scrooge’s life and meeting you - when you’re not tying me up and locking me in a closet - is like... wow! I have so many questions. I want to know everything!’

‘I think you’re a little too young to hear _everything_ ,’ Goldie chuckled.

‘And you’re a little too dishonest to tell her _anything_ ,’ a stern voice spoke from the doorway. ‘At least anything true.’

‘Ah, Beakley. You’re back. I thought servants were supposed to use the back door?’ Goldie quipped, not looking up.

‘Only when we have trash to throw out of it.’ Beakley snapped back. ‘Webby, it’s time you were upstairs getting on with your schoolwork. Off you go.’

Webby waved farewell and hummed as she made herself scarce, apparently unaffected by her grandmother’s overpowering presence.

Mrs Beakley cleared the table quickly and wordlessly, as Goldie finished her coffee. She knew she needed to get going but she was so enjoying annoying the other woman. She jumped when a glass of water and a packet of painkillers was slammed down on the table in front of her.

Beakley stood at the opposite side of the table, her arms folded. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Oh just peachy,’ Goldie replied, popping a handful of pills and swigging the water to help them go down.

‘Would it kill you to be serious, just for a moment?’

‘Quite possibly.’ Goldie eyed her across the table. ‘I don’t want your pity, Beakley.’

‘Good, because you don’t have it,’ came the harsh reply, though Goldie could tell it was a lie and that irritated her even more. ‘Donald and I came to get you for Scrooge, not for you. Because as much as you don’t deserve it, that man would never forgive himself if something happened to you and he didn’t help. So now you’re here, and you can throw his affection back in his face, _again_ , and betray him one last time, and hopefully he’ll finally get it through his thick skull that he’s better off without you. Until then, you may drink his coffee and wear his nightclothes and flounce around as much as you please, but you will not fill my granddaughter’s head with nonsense. Now, I have work to do and Mr McDuck will be back soon. And before the thought crosses your mind, I know exactly how much silver is in the cabinet and I have counted the good china, so don’t be getting any ideas.’

As she went to sweep dramatically out of the room, Goldie found her voice.

‘Beakley,’ she said, and the woman paused but didn’t turn around. Goldie swallowed heavily, apologies and thanks always stuck in her throat like toffee. ‘Thank you... for picking me up. Next time...’

‘There had better bloody not be a next time,’ was all the response she got. And then the door closed, and she was alone at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK - I worked out how to use technology and added chapter illustrations. All of these amazing cartoons are drawn by the wonder that is @neopuff (@lettheladylead on Tumblr) who makes amazing art and writes amazing fanfic. I can't thank her enough for bringing this story to life!


	5. Chapter 5

In his office at the money bin, Scrooge slammed down the phone for the tenth time that morning and cursed violently in gaelic that would make his mother cuff him round the ear if she ever heard him.

Not a single one of his business contacts could tell him anything about the events that might have led to Goldie being beaten and left for dead in Cape Suzette. Nothing had been stolen, there had been no failed break ins, no bodies washed up, nothing. After three hours of chasing leads that amounted to nothing, he threw up his hands an admitted defeat. He felt as powerless as he had when Della disappeared, and it was driving him crazy.

He left instructions for any and all calls from Cape Suzette to be immediately transferred to his cell phone, but anything else would have to wait until he came back to the office. He couldn’t think about business right now.

Knowing full well that Goldie would need some time to gather herself after an emotional night, and he hadn’t quite procrastinated for long enough yet, he had Launchpad drive him into town before heading back to the mansion. He marched into Duckburg’s fanciest department store, found a shop assistant who looked roughly Goldie’s size and handed over his credit card. Another hour later, and they drove back to the mansion with practically one of everything in the store. Whether she stayed a day or a year, she couldn’t very well wear his nightshirt the whole time and the only other clothing she’d had with her was a torn up, blood stained mess. The very thought made his blood boil.

‘Anything else I can do for you today, Mr McDee?’ Launchpad asked jovially, as they pulled into the driveway.

‘Actually Launchpad, there is something,’ Scrooge said thoughtfully, only momentarily distracted by the rope of knotted sheets that had just dropped out of one of the far windows of the mansion. He rolled his eyes, fondly, and turned his attention back to Launchpad who was staring at him patiently, waiting for him to continue.

‘Er- yes. As I said, there is something you can do. Head over to Cape Suzette and see if you hear anything about... anything. New arrivals in town, rumours about treasure, just... anything out of the ordinary. What’s that bar you like to go to?’

‘Oh you mean Louie’s Place?’

‘That’s the one. Ask around, see if you can find anything out.’

‘Sure thing Mr McDee, an undercover mission. Got it. I won’t let you down!’ Launchpad saluted, enthusiastically.

‘Thank you, Launchpad. And help Beakley unload the car before you go, would you? I need to go and check on some laundry.’

 

 

He found her in the guest bedroom he hadn’t ended up sleeping in, about to climb out the now wide open window, which was quite impressive considering that particular window had three quite sophisticated locks on it and, like all the windows in McDuck Manor, was made of reinforced titanium masquerading as antique wood. She’d switched the nightshirt for one of his regular shirts, along with a pair of black slacks he realised after a moments confusion must have been Della’s. Where she’d found them, he had no idea. He’d hidden away all painful reminders of his lost niece years ago.

She didn’t seem to notice him enter, preoccupied as she was with trying to strap her broken arm securely in place so that it didn’t get in the way as she swung down the makeshift rope toward a bright future of avoidance and denial. He took the opportunity to reach into his pocket and press the button on a remote control that immediately slammed said reinforced titanium sash window shut again before she could get through.

She didn’t even flinch, and when she turned on her heel to face him he felt something clench in his chest at the look on her face. Playful eyes and a hint of a smirk, as she regarded him and his gadget appraisingly. Her mask was back on, and her guard was back up. He sighed, resignedly.

‘That’s a neat trick, Sourdough,’ she purred. ‘When did you make that little investment in home security?’

‘Not too long after the time a certain scurrilous minx broke into my mansion, tied up my bodyguard and stole my favourite hat and half a valuable treasure map. I’ve kids and priceless antiques in the house, after all. Can’t be too careful nowadays.’

‘Touché, Moneybags.’

‘What are you doing, Goldie?’ He asked, getting straight to it. ‘Is the prospect of having a straight conversation with me in daylight so utterly undesirable you’d risk breaking your neck falling out a third storey window just to avoid it? You’re injured, you daft woman. You need to let yourself recover, there’s no shame in it.’

Goldie glared at him. ‘I don’t need you to take care of me. I’ve survived plenty without you and I’ve always been fine. I don’t need you, Scrooge.’

‘I know you don’t _need_ me, you don’t need anyone,’ he scoffed. ‘But it’s okay to let yourself admit you might want to be here. With me.’

‘Are you kidding me? You just caught me climbing out the window, I’m not exactly sending out mixed signals here. Stop trying to play my knight in shining armour and let me go - I never asked you to rescue me!’

‘You called out my name! In the hospital, you called my name! That’s why they rang me.’

‘That didn’t mean I actually wanted you to show up! I’ve called out your name plenty of times Scrooge, it doesn’t MEAN anything.’

Scrooge took a breath. Just like Goldie to kick him in the gut with a double entendre when he was trying his damnedest to stay calm. She knew every button to press.

‘You’re lying to yourself Goldie,’ he said, softly. He took a cautious step closer. ‘I know you are, because I did the same thing too, for years. Pretended I didn’t care when Donald to took the boys and left, after we lost Della. Pretended it didn’t break my heart every single time you left. And where did it leave me? An old, lonely miser with nothing to do but count his gold.’

Goldie opened her mouth to retort but the words got stuck in her throat. For a horrible moment, she thought she might cry again. Scrooge took another careful step closer, as one might approach an angry bear caught in a trap.

‘So what, one little set back and I’m supposed to just hang up my holsters and retire? Stay here with you and play house and go with you on your little PG-13 family friendly adventures where you can keep me safe? You want me to _let them win?’_

‘They only win if you give up. You’re alive, Goldie. And alive is winning.’

‘I’m just so damn tired,’ she admitted, finally. She sank down the wall and wrapped her good arm around her knees. Scrooge sat down beside her, their shoulders just touching.

‘There’s no shame in having help getting back on your feet after something like this. You don’t have to choose between being a survivor and being happy. You can be both.’

‘Well I don’t know how!’

‘I didn’t either. You should have seen me not six months ago, after the boys found out what really happened to Della. They blamed me and they left, and I fell apart. Crumbled into a pit of despair and misery and take away pizza boxes, and if they hadn’t come back, I’d have fallen victim to Magica de Spell’s curse and that would have been it. The end of Scrooge McDuck. After what happened I needed my family to put me back together again, and it only worked because I let them.’

‘Well I don’t have a family for that.’ Goldie snapped, more out of irritation than real anger now.

‘You have me. You just have to let me in.’

‘I don’t know _how_ , Scrooge,’ she said again, her treacherous voice cracking. She hated how it sounded.

‘I know,’ he said sincerely, taking her hand in his. ‘But I’ll help you figure it out.’

‘I can’t do your kind of domesticity. I don’t have a motherly bone in my body. I can’t look after children and I don’t know how to talk to them.’

Scrooge chuckled. ‘Oh, I know. We have met before, you know.’

‘I’m trying to be serious here.’

‘Look, the boys won’t be home until dinner. Webby’s going to meet them from school, and they’re all going to Funzo’s to wear themselves out for a few hours. It’s a little trick I’ve learned for when a rare quiet night in is needed. Why don’t we let Beakley draw you a bath, and you can try to relax, and we’ll just take it from there, hmm?’

‘If you tell Beakley to run me a bath, I think she might try to drown me in it.’

‘Aye, good point. Alright then I’ll run you a bath.’

‘How about I run my own damn bath?’ Goldie snapped, but there wasn’t any real venom behind it. She pushed herself up onto her feet again, and reached out to him with her good hand. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hurt her. She rolled her eyes, heavily. ‘C’mon Sourdough, I’ll run the bath but play your cards right and I might let you help me wash my hair.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	6. Chapter 6

‘I can’t believe we’ve been kicked out of the house, _again_.’ Louie grumbled.

‘This is heavy, guys.’ Dewey said, sipping on his fruit punch. The triplets were sat in the cafe at Funso’s, too distracted to even play video games.

‘I know,’ Huey agreed. ‘I’ve never seen Uncle Scrooge like this.’

‘He looked so mad.’ Louie said.

‘He looked so _scared_.’ Dewey’s brow furrowed. The last time he’d seen Scrooge look like that, he’d been climbing out the window of the Sun Chaser. He didn’t like to remember that day.

Then, the doors opened and Webby practically cartwheeled in. ‘Hey guys!’

‘Hey Webby,’ the triplets chorused. She shrugged off her backpack and sat down opposite them, swinging her legs.

‘Webby, you’ve been home all day.’ Huey said, steepling his fingers thoughtfully. ‘I trust you used your time wisely.’

‘Yeah, tell us what’s been happening! Give us the drama!’ Grateful for the change of subject, Dewey leaned forward eagerly as Louie rolled his eyes behind his brothers.

‘Well, Scrooge left super early this morning - before you guys even woke up. He was gone for hours.’

‘Did you see her? Goldie?’ Dewey asked.

‘Yeah! I made her pancakes. She’s so cool.’ Webby got a dreamy look on her face.

‘So, she’s okay?’ Louie frowned. ‘Like she’s walking around and stuff?’

‘Well yeah, but she’s pretty beaten up.’ Webby shrugged. ‘One of her arms is in a splint and her face is all bruised. It looks really bad.’

‘Did you talk to her?’ Huey asked.

‘Only for a little while. I asked her a tonne of questions but then Granny came in and kicked me out, I don’t think she likes Goldie very much.’

‘I can’t imagine why.’ Dewey couldn’t help smirking just a little.

‘Anyway then Scrooge came back a few hours later, there was a lot of yelling, then everything went quiet, and it’s been quiet ever since. And then Granny drove me here.’

‘That’s it?’

‘That’s it.’

‘I don’t know how to feel about all this, guys.’ Louie admitted. ‘I mean on the one hand, I want Uncle Scrooge to be happy. But on the other hand... you know... Inheritance.’

‘Louie! Some things are more important than your inheritance.’ Webby admonished.

‘He does have a point though - well half a point maybe.’ Huey corrected, when Webby’s glare was turned on him. ‘Sure, we want Scrooge to be happy, but the last time he saw her she screwed him over. And it sounds like she does that a lot. That doesn’t sound that healthy to me.’

‘Yeah.’ Dewey agreed. ‘Any besides, what do we really know about her anyway?’

‘Goldie O’Gilt?’ Webby’s eyes lit up. ‘WELL - Scrooge met her in Dawson, in 1897. She was the proprietor of the Blackjack Saloon.’

‘You just had to ask, didn’t you?’ Louie muttered, kicking Dewey in the shin. Webby continued, unperturbed.

‘I don’t know exactly what happened back in the Klondike, it’s kind of confusing, there’s a few different stories. But all of them end the same way, with them going their separate ways when the Gold Rush ended.’

‘Seriously, _how old are they_?!’ Dewey shook his head in disbelief.

‘Over the years they’ve had plenty of adventures, Goldie’s name appears in loads of Scrooge’s old journals. I mean it’s crossed out more often than not but it’s there.’

‘How do you know that?’ Huey’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

‘No reason.’ Webby said quickly, grinning nervously. ‘I definitely don’t sneak into Scrooge’s study when he’s out of town searching for clues to add to my McDuck family mystery board. That would be ridiculous. Ha ha.’

‘So they used to have a thing, went on some adventures, and she stabbed him in the back a couple of times. Big deal.’

‘They had more than a thing, Louie. They were in love!’ Webby declared, clutching her hands together dramatically.

‘Ew. Gross.’

‘It’s not gross!’ Now Webby kicked him. ‘It’s romantic and beautifully tragic! After all these years, neither one of them has married. They’re still in love they’re just too stubborn to do anything about it.’

‘OoooooOOOOooooo - ah it’s no fun if Scrooge isn’t actually here.’ Dewey stuck his hands in his pockets. ‘Alright, so what are we gonna do?’

‘Do?’

‘Yeah, we gotta get her to stick around right? And who’s better at getting stubborn old Scrooge to do something he doesn’t want to do than us?’

‘Er, I don’t think Scrooge is going to be our biggest challenge in this situation,’ Huey pointed out. ‘You remember the whole backstabbing criminal thing right?’

‘Wait, why do we want her to stick around again?’ Louie asked.

‘Because she’s Scrooge’s one true love!’ Webby practically squeaked with excitement.

‘Oh yeah, that.’

‘Come on guys, I’ve got an idea.’ Huey said, springing to his feet. ‘We just have to get to the store to pick up some supplies and back here before Uncle Donald comes to pick us up!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys here’s a question - do we think Dickie exists in the DT17 version of the Duckverse? I’m torn. That’s a pretty damn huge secret for G to have been keeping and I am very much here for that drama, but I can’t figure out whether they’d ever put her in or if she’s purely comic canon. Did she ever appear in the 87 show? I don’t remember her being mentioned but I could be wrong. Anyway, opinions welcome! I could go either way.


	7. Chapter 7

Goldie hadn’t realised until this very moment just how much she needed a bath. She supposed they must have cleaned her up at the hospital, but she’d been unconscious for that so it hardly counted. She watched the tub fill impatiently, did it always take this long? She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited. She wanted to get in before Scrooge got back, she knew there was no graceful way to do it with her injuries and she didn’t want him to see that.

Another minute passed infuriatingly slowly, and she could hear footsteps down the hall, echoing closer. Out of time, she turned off the faucets and hoped for the best, throwing off her robe and stepping into the water, hissing in pain as the heat bit at the scrapes on her legs. She gritted her teeth and sank into the water, and the pain got so much worse. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

All too soon, there came a knock on the door. Scrooge waited until she grunted that he could come in, and then the door opened.

‘I thought you might-‘ Scrooge paused at the look on her face and the distress she was obviously trying to hide. ‘What is it? What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing, just getting used to the water. Got a few scratches that are still a little tender, is all.’ Goldie said, dismissively.

Scrooge hurried to her side, dipping his fingers into the water and immediately pulling them out and reaching for the faucet.

‘The water’s too hot, you’ll lose half your tail feathers woman. You’re not wearing the Eye of Demogorgon now, you know.’

She laid a hand over his. ‘No, leave it hot.’ Her voice was higher than usual and a little strained, and when he looked at her he saw her eyes were red. ‘I need to get the last few days off of me.’

Scrooge swallowed heavily, and turned the faucet anyway, just for a few seconds. ‘You can stay in here as long as you like, and use all the soap I have if that’s what it takes. But I can’t sit here and watch you scald your skin off, sweetheart.’

Goldie didn’t say anything, she just watched, and as the water grew more bearable she felt her muscles start to relax, just a little. Scrooge shut off the tap and helped her sit back, keeping her bad arm out of the water. Only when his back was turned did she allow herself to wince momentarily. When he turned back, her mask was back in place.

‘I er, thought you might like a glass of wine. Help you relax.’ He said, holding out the glass and scratching the back of his neck, absently.

‘It’s two o’clock in the afternoon,’ she teased him, reaching for the glass all the same.

‘Aye, a little late in the day for you I suppose,’ Scrooge jabbed right back. He smiled as she took a sip and froze.

‘Is this...’

‘The wine we drank on the Orient Express, yes. Well you did say at the time it was the best merlot you ever tasted. I may have saved a bottle or two.’

‘We took that trip in 1967!’

‘Yes well, a fair vintage by now then.’

Goldie chuckled and shook her head, sipping on her wine. ‘You’re just full of surprises aren’t you, Scroogey McMoneybags.’

Scrooge pulled a chair up to the edge of the tub. He picked up a brush and started to gently detangle her mass of blonde hair so that it would be easier to wash. When he was done, he put the brush down and moved to the taught muscles of her neck and shoulders, doing his best to work out the knots there. Judging by the sighs of contentment coming from her, he was doing a pretty good job. Scrooge was struck suddenly by how much he wanted this. All of it. Him and Goldie, together like this not because she was hurt and he was taking care of her, but just because he was Scrooge and she was Goldie.

‘How about that shampoo then, Sourdough?’ Goldie’s voice tore him from his fanciful thoughts with a jolt. He realised she was looking back over her shoulder at him, looking mildly amused at the dreamy look on his face. He noted the empty wine glass on the side of the tub and wondered how long he’d been drifting.

‘Ah, right. Yes of course. Just a moment,’ he said, extracting his fingers from her hair and searching for the bottles and the water jug he’d borrowed from Beakley that morning. Goldie shuffled forward a little in the water to give him better access, and as she did so he gasped. Her back was a mess of scrapes and bruises, worse than he’d ever seen.

‘Oh Goldie... what happened to you?’ He couldn’t help but ask again. He felt her stiffen and immediately regretted saying anything.

‘I made the wrong call. Stabbed the wrong guy in the back and got stabbed right back. Let it go, Scrooge. It’s over now.’

‘But you’re hurt...’

‘It doesn’t matter.’

‘Of course it matters!’

‘Scroogey please, just wash my damn hair and shut the hell up.’

Scrooge closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head quickly. There was no one like Goldie for trying his patience. Wordlessly he filled the water jug and she tipped her head back as he poured it carefully over her hair, being careful not to get any in her eyes. He squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into his hands and set to work.

Goldie moaned as his fingers massaged her scalp and he did his best to ignore what that sound did to him. He washed her hair thoroughly, and then started to comb through the conditioner. He was now pretty certain Goldie was trying to distract him on purpose.

‘Quit yer wailing, you wanton wench. I’m trying to concentrate.’

‘I was just wondering you still had it in you, old man,’ Goldie teased. ‘It’s been a while, after all. And you do seem to have settled into Grandpa mode these days.’

Without warning, Scrooge scooped up a jug full of water and dumped it over her head. Goldie screeched and swiped at the wet hair that was now plastered over her face. Scrooge chuckled gleefully and Goldie glared at him over her shoulder, then grabbed his collar with her good hand and yanked hard, sending him hurtling into the water in front of her, head first.

Scrooge surfaced quickly spluttering. ‘Are you mad, woman!’

Goldie was shaking with laughter. ‘Oh that hurt like hell but it was so worth it!’ She cackled, clutching at her ribs. Scrooge growled and went to climb out of the tub. ‘Hey, where do you think you’re going?’

‘You cannae be expecting me to stay in here, I’m fully clothed!’

‘Well, you don’t have to be.’

‘Goldie...’

‘Scroogey,’ she purred, reaching for the discarded shampoo bottle and squeezing it so that a dollop handed haphazardly on his head. ‘I’m just returning the favour, now sit back and relax.

Scrooge went to object, but at the feeling of her fingers rubbing shampoo into the hair behind his ears he felt his legs turn to jelly. Damn the woman, this was one of his finest coats and it was definitely dry clean only.

When she was done, she tipped a jug of water over him just as he’d done to her. He shook the water out of his eyes and for a moment they just looked at each other, a pair of sodden messes. There was more water on the floor than there was in the tub, by this point.

‘Eh... this was supposed to be relaxing.’ Scrooge sighed, looking around.

‘Oh, I feel pretty relaxed,’ Goldie said, smirking. ‘Don’t you?’

Scrooge rolled his eyes and dragged himself to his feet, which was harder than he expected because of his waterlogged coat, and climbed carefully out of the tub. He rung out the fabric as best he could and quickly swapped the ruined coat for a bathrobe. He was very aware of Goldie’s eyes on him the entire time.

He took the biggest, fluffiest towel from the towel rail and went to help her get out of the water. Her movements were awkward and in the end, he simply wrapped her in the towel and swept her briefly off her feet, being careful not to jostle her ribs too much as he set her down. She smiled at him fondly as she rearranged the towel and followed him out of the bathroom and into their - his bedroom.

Goldie froze at the sight of a veritable wardrobe’s worth of clothes laid out neatly on the bed. He turned back to her, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

‘Oh, I er - thought you might need a few things. And then I realised I didn’t know what you liked these days so I just...’

‘Bought the whole store?’

‘Pretty much, yeah. It seemed like the thing to do at the time.’

Goldie was suddenly very aware of a strange warm feeling in her belly. Scrooge looked so embarrassed to have been caught making such a ridiculously romantic gesture, it was adorable. She decided to throw the old man a bone and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, which just made him even more goo goo eyed than before. She didn’t hate it as much as she should.

Would it really be so hard to try this, just once? He was right, she did feel better. He wasn’t forcing her to talk about what happened. It was just another form of denial, burrowing down into comfort instead of running away.

She’d have to leave eventually, she reasoned. Soon, even. But there could be no harm in staying just one more night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	8. Chapter 8

Donald hadn’t noticed anything awry when he picked the kids up from Funso’s. They threw their rucksacks in the trunk and piled into the back of his hatchback with minimal fuss, and talked quietly about perfectly normal things the whole drive home. It was extremely suspicious.

When they pulled into the driveway, Donald locked all the doors and turned to lean over the back of his seat and fix the kids with a scrutinising stare.

‘What’s the big idea?’

‘Huh?’ Dewey’s face was the picture of innocence.

‘What are you kids up to?’

‘Nothing!’ Huey and Webby squeaked, a little too quickly.

Donald was not convinced. He narrowed his eyes at the bags piled up in the trunk. He was pretty sure those bags had been empty when he’d dropped them off. He looked back at the kids who grinned back at him, wide eyes unblinking. Louie rolled his eyes and sighed, looking thoroughly bored with the whole thing.

‘What? We snuck out to the store to buy supplies to make a surprise dinner for you and Uncle Scrooge. Excuse us for trying to do something nice.’

Donald frowned, then sighed and dropped his head. He unlocked the doors, suitably ashamed.

‘Well... okay then. That’s very thoughtful of you, boys.’

Louie looked pleased with himself, while the other kids glanced at each other safe in the knowledge that their green clad brother was definitely still the evil triplet. Webby hugged Donald tightly from behind to show no hard feelings, and to cause a distraction while the boys dragged their clinking rucksacks out of the car and into the house.

 

 

Goldie had insisted she didn’t need help to dry her hair or dress herself. Tempted as he was to ignore her and stay anyway, he figured he’d had a pretty big win today when he stopped her climbing out of the window, and so he acquiesced to her wishes and left her to it.

When he came downstairs to find the boys, the sound of clattering and banging drew him to the kitchen, where Mrs Beakley was quickly losing her patience.

‘Dewey! Webby! You’re getting chocolate everywhere. LOUIE! You do not open a bottle of champagne by shaking it, _put it down_. Huey, I don’t care what it says in the Junior Woodchuck guidebook, I am not letting you open an oyster with a pickaxe.’

Scrooge surveyed the scene of absolute chaos before him. ‘What in Dismal Downs is going on in here?’

The kids all froze, and as if on cue, the cork shot out of Louie’s bottle of champagne, sending it spraying all over his brothers.

‘Oh, hey Uncle Scrooge,’ he said brightly, waving while Huey and Dewey spluttered and dripped champagne all over the floor.

‘We’re just helping Granny make dinner,’ Webby supplied. ‘It was supposed to be a surprise, for you. It’s been a tough week, you know, and we wanted to make it up to you because you were mad at us when we got back from Brazil.’

Scrooge’s shoulders slumped. After everything with Goldie, he’d forgotten all about his harsh words to his family. ‘I’m sorry I yelled last night kids,’ he said, sweeping his hat from his head and twisting it in his hands. ‘I shouldn’t have done that, my anger wasn’t aimed at you, I promise.’

‘We know Uncle Scrooge, it’s okay.’ Huey assured him. The other kids nodded.

‘Yeah we’re just glad everything’s alright.’ Dewey said. ‘Now you just go and put your feet up and we’ll call you and Uncle Donald and... your friend... when dinner’s ready.’

‘So, ah - you know that Goldie’s here then. I wasn’t sure how much your uncle Donald told ye. You remember her from that little business at Glomgold’s museum, I assume?’

‘When you left us here to go off with your gold digging ex-everything after she ransacked our house and locked Webby and Mrs Beakley in a closet, and then you came back without any treasure and wouldn’t tell us what really happened? That business?’ Huey asked.

Scrooge flushed slightly pink. ‘Yes, well. Sometimes not all adventures are family friendly, kids.’

‘OooooooOOOOOOOooooooo!’ Dewey teased gleefully.

‘Yes, yes. OoooooOOOOooooo indeed. Get it all out of your system now, there’ll be none of that when Goldie’s around, you hear me?’ Scrooge said, seriously. ‘I don’t mind you having your fun at my expense but you’ll not have it at hers.’

Dewey saw the flicker of pain in his uncle’s eyes, and stopped grinning.

‘Sorry Uncle Scrooge,’ he said, sheepishly. ‘We really do just want to make dinner for you guys.’

‘And that’s very good of you. So I suppose I ought to leave you to it then!’

‘Wait!’ Webby cried, digging through her pink rucksack with chocolate smeared fingers. He emerged with three DVD cases. ‘Here, you can pick the movie for after dinner.’

‘Movie?’ Scrooge took the boxes from her and raised his eyebrows. ‘Erm - you’re sure you want to watch these, are you?’

‘Yeah, it’s Tuesday! We always have movie night on a Tuesday.’

‘Well yes, but usually you kids go for something a little different. Action, adventure, aliens - that sort of thing.’

‘We’re expanding our horizons!’ Huey called out from across the kitchen where he was struggling to prize open an oyster shell with a butter knife. Mrs Beakley rolled her eyes and took it from him, expertly cracking it open with her bare hands.

‘The phrase ‘too many cooks’ has never been more prevalent,’ she grumbled. ‘Mr McDuck, if this dinner is truly to have any element of surprise then I suggest you make yourself scarce.’

‘Alright, alright. I can take a hint. Well, I suppose I’ll see you at dinner then. Not that I know anything about any dinner, of course.’

 

 

Scrooge left the kitchen, chuckling to himself. Those kids must think he was born yesterday not to see what they were doing. He didn’t mind, he was used to playing along with their mad schemes, but as Goldie herself had said, she wasn’t generally one for children. He didn’t think she would appreciate it if he didn’t at least give her a head’s up about this attempted manipulation by minors.

He sighed, and headed back upstairs. He found Goldie sat on his bed, dressed in an oversized cream coloured sweater and faded blue jeans. With her wild blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders and his reading glasses perched on her beak as she thumbed through a book, Scrooge thought for a moment he was staring at an angel.

Then he realised what she was reading, and realised he was actually staring at a devil.

‘Oi! That’s my business ledger, you thieving she-demon.’

‘Scroogey, if you don’t want me raiding your drawers when your back is turned you really should put better locks on them.’

‘Aye, I’ll give you that,’ he said, plucking it from her fingers. ‘Incidentally I’ll take back the enchanted compass you found with it, too.’

Goldie pouted, and pulled it out of her jeans pocket, handing it and his glasses over with a sigh. ‘You’re no fun.’

Scrooge took both and locked them back in his desk drawer, pocketing the key and making a mental note to lock everything vaguely valuable or magical away in the Other Bin for the foreseeable future. Then he came back to the bed and sat beside Goldie, lifting his arm for her to snuggle into his side like it was the most natural thing in the world.

‘I have to warn ye about something.’ He said after a moment.

‘Oh god, what?’ She groaned.

‘The boys and Webby have prepared an... adventurous supper.’

‘Oh?’

‘I believe there are oysters involved, and champagne. And chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.’

Goldie snorted. ‘The KIDS are making that?’

‘I should imagine Mrs Beakley will end up doing most of the actual cooking. At least, I hope she will.’

‘Did they just do an internet search for ‘most romantic foods’ and buy everything on the list?’

‘If Louie was involved, that’s exactly what happened.’ Scrooge said, grimly.

‘Well, I suppose I ought to take it as a compliment.,’ she shrugged. ‘They could have made onion loaf with garlic mayo.’

Scrooge steeled himself. ‘It gets worse.’

‘What?’ Goldie sat up to look at him. ‘How?’

‘They want to watch a movie after dinner.’ Scrooge cringed and held up the three DVDs Webby had given him.

Goldie stared at the covers, then back at him. ‘You’re kidding.’

‘I wish I was.’

‘Casablanca, Titanic, _When Harry Met Sally?_ This isn’t even a little bit subtle!’ Goldie couldn’t contain her laughter and started to crack up. Her shoulders shook and she buried her face in his shoulder to try to muffle the sound lest it carry downstairs.

‘I’m glad you think this is funny,’ Scrooge grumbled.

‘Oh come on Scroogey, it is a little funny. Your grandnephews are trying to set us up.’

‘Well what are we to do?’

Goldie pulled back and gave him an evil grin to rival even Louie’s.

‘I say we make them regret it.’

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going into plot points from the Christmas episode BUT can we just have a moment for the fact that our girl Goldie was totally just sauntering down into the party from upstairs a few moments after we saw young Scrooge heading out side for a breather looking rather pleased with himself. 
> 
> I’M JUST SAYING.
> 
> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is maybe a little rushed but I just had too much fun. Forgive me.

Several hours and a handful of small fires later, Mrs Beakley threw down her oven mitts and declared her work was done. She’d just about salvaged the meal, and figured the kids could at least be trusted to get the food from the kitchen to the dining room while she had a much needed break.

As soon as they were clear, Huey took charge, clipboard in hand.

‘Right, Louie, you go get Uncle Donald. Webby and I can oversee the set up, according to my checklist, and while we’re getting everything ready in the dining room, Dewey, you go get Scrooge and Goldie.’

Dewey cocked his head, stroking his chin thoughtfully. ‘Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, yep. Just one question. What if they’re naked?’

Huey’s jaw dropped and Webby looked like her eyes might fall out of her head.

‘Why would they be naked?!’

Dewey rolled his eyes. ‘Do I really have to explain the birds and the bees to you, Hubert?’

Louie turned as green as his hoodie. ‘Ew. They’re like a hundred years old.’

‘Was I the only one who watched them dance at Glomgold’s party?’ Dewey shook his head.

‘Okay, I’ll go get Scrooge and Goldie. Webby, you’re in charge of set up. Can I trust you to stick to the chart?’

‘Aye, cap’n.’ Webby replied, saluting theatrically. ‘You can count on me!’

‘Alright you guys,’ Huey said, straightening his cap. ‘Operation Decrepit Dating is a go.’

 

Upstairs, Scrooge was leaning back against the headboard of his four poster bed working his way through long ignored business ledgers while Goldie snoozed with her head in his lap, when there came a knock at the door. Being careful not to wake her, he eased a pillow under her head so he could slip out and across the room to open it.

There he found Huey, dressed in his tuxedo jacket, with his hand clamped firmly over his eyes.

‘Everything alright there, Huey my boy?’ Scrooge asked, working hard to keep the amusement out of his voice.

‘Oh, hey Uncle Scrooge,’ Huey said, his eyes still covered. ‘I just came to tell you that dinner is almost ready.’

‘I see,’ Scrooge mused. Behind him, he heard Goldie sigh and roll over. He knew she was awake then, he could feel her eyes on him. He cleared his throat and continued. ‘And it’s a formal occasion, is it?’

‘Well, we do have a guest. I like to make an effort, you know.’

Scrooge glanced back at Goldie, who was indeed awake, and stifling a grin. He turned back to the poor boy. ‘Huey,’ he said.

‘Yes, Uncle Scrooge?’

‘You can open your eyes, lad. Nothing scandalous going on here, I promise.’

‘Oh,’ Huey finally peeked through his fingers. He took in his fully dressed, unruffled uncle and the sleepy looking, if otherwise perfectly presentable ex-con sat on the edge of his uncle’s bed. Scrooge thought he looked equal parts relieved and disappointed.

‘So, dinner then?’ Scrooge prompted.

‘Yes! Dinner will be served in approximately, er, six and a half minutes,’ Huey said, after consulting his watch.

‘Hmm, I’m not sure that’s enough time for me to change into formal wear,’ Goldie mused. Huey looked panicked, but Scrooge just rolled his eyes.

‘Leave the lad be, woman. Huey here takes his event organising very seriously. And he’s very good at it too.’

Huey practically glowed with pride.

‘Right, well. Take your time! But er - not too much time. See you downstairs in five and a half minutes!’

 

 

As anticipated, dinner was an entirely ridiculous and completely elaborate affair. Mrs Beakley had done wonders with what little she had to work with, and what followed was an impressive display of fresh oysters with fennel and lemon butter, sautéd vegetables and some kind of seafood sauce. Huey and Dewey poked at their food hesitantly, as ever regretting letting Louie have any kind of role in their master plans.

Meanwhile, the champagne was going down very well with one Ms Goldie O’Gilt. She was in full Star of the North mode, flirting with Scrooge, amusing Donald, and irritating Mrs Beakley so much that the other woman’s teeth grinding was becoming distracting.

Scrooge was regaling his family with tales of their adventures, some of them very clearly extremely censored, and the kids were enraptured.

Then the boys took turns telling of their own adventures, that always seemed to contain some mention of how old, lonely and above all, RICH, their uncle was, just in case she wasn’t already aware. Suffice to say, Scrooge grew considerably grumpier as the evening went on.

Goldie grinned and laughed and tossed her hair, and if not for the fact that her face was still black and blue, and her broken arm held tentatively at her side, one might think she had just popped in for the fun of it.

The boys and Webby were feeling pretty pleased with themselves, that was until the point that another bottle of champagne was emptied and the two senior citizens started to get tactile. When Goldie fed Scrooge a chocolate covered strawberry with her fingers, Mrs Beakley kissed goodbye to her appetite for the rest of the evening.

And then, all hell broke loose.

‘That’s it. I can’t take it anymore.’ Goldie declared suddenly, sending the bowl of strawberries crashing to the floor, her face flushed.

‘Goldie? What is it?’ Scrooge looked stricken and concerned, and not at all like himself. Donald and Mrs Beakley glanced at him - and then each other. Donald, more perceptive than some people gave him credit for, reached for a glass of champagne to cover his snicker as he prepared for the show.

‘It’s _you_ , Scrooge!’ Goldie cried dramatically, throwing her good hand up in the air. Her eyes flashed, and her chest heaved, she was a vision. ‘You and me, here and now, at this perfect dinner on this perfect night. It just feels...’

‘Perfect?’ Scrooge swallowed, heavily. She was too good at this. He wasn’t faking the shake in his voice.

‘Exactly. What have we been waiting for? All the time we’ve wasted. Oh, to hell with it. _I love you_ , Scrooge McDuck. And I don’t care who knows it!’

Webby gasped, and very nearly fell off her chair. Mrs Beakley groaned quietly.

‘Oh Goldie, you can’t really mean that.’ Scrooge said, shaking his head dejectedly. ‘How could someone so fantastic as you want an old codger like me?’

Goldie took his hand in hers, and he wondered if she felt the electricity shooting straight into her heart like he did. ‘Don’t sell yourself short, Scrooge,’ she said, warmly. ‘There’s life in you yet, and I want to spend every minute of it that’s left with you.’

‘Oh Goldie, I never thought... I mean I hoped... but I thought we missed our chance.’

‘Say we didn’t Scrooge. Can’t we make the most of the time we have left?’

‘Of course we can! And let’s start right now!’ Without further ado, Scrooge sprung from his chair and, with much creaking and groaning, got down on one knee, producing a ring box from his pocket with a flourish. He saw Goldie’s eyes widen just slightly. Finally, he had caught her off guard. He wondered if she recognised the ring as the one he’d once genuinely carried for her, or if it was just the gemstone that caught her eye. Either way, she quickly shook it off and got back in the game.

‘Goldie O’Gilt, you beautiful, maddening, no good greedy grifter,’ Scrooge said, with absolute genuine affection in his gruff voice. ‘I love you woman, I always have. Will ye marry me?’

‘Oh Scroogey,’ Goldie simpered, and it was so completely out of character that Donald nearly lost it then. Mrs Beakley looked like she might just throw herself out of the window if this continued any longer. Scrooge and the kids, meanwhile, were a lost cause, utterly suckered in. ‘Of course I’ll marry you, you old Sourdough.’ Goldie whispered. 

They leaned closer, then closer still, and the kids, while equal parts horrified and entranced, just couldn’t look away. Just as Scrooge and Goldie were about to crash together in a fiercely romantic embrace, she paused and held up a finger.

‘Of course, I do have a couple of conditions,’ she said, her eyes glinting.

‘Wait - what?’ Dewey looked uneasy. Even more uneasy than he had when his elderly relative was about to smooch his girlfriend - nay, fiancé - in front of them at the dinner table.

Scrooge blinked, dazed. He shook himself back to reality and nodded. ‘Of course,’ he said, without hesitation. ‘Anything.’

‘ _Anything?_ ’ Louie panicked. He could see his inheritance disappearing before his eyes.

‘Well for one thing, all these adventures. If you’re to be my husband, Scroogey, I want you by my side, not gallivanting around the globe.’

Scrooge pretended to consider, very seriously. ‘I have been thinking it’s high time I retired,’ he admitted. ‘I’m far too old for all these expeditions anyway. And why would I need adventure when I’ve got all the adventure I need right here with you?’

Dewey gasped.

‘And then there’s the mansion. If I’m to be the lady of the house, I’ll have to hire my own staff. You know Beakley and I have never gotten along.’

‘Mrs Beakley is a fine woman, she’ll have no problems getting employment elsewhere, and I’ll be sure to write her a glowing reference.’

‘ _What!_ ’ Webby squeaked, and Huey grabbed at her hand reflexively as though Goldie might drag her away from them any moment.

‘And Scrooge, I know family is important to you, and I would never stop the boys coming over every other Christmas. But we both know you moved them in to fill the gaping hole I left in your life. Now I’m here...’

‘Donald, your house boat’s fixed now isn’t it? I’d say it’s high time I gave you a lift back to the marina. You and the boys don’t need me cramping your style any longer.’

It was a risk bringing Donald in, and one that Scrooge wouldn’t have taken even a year ago, but time had done wonders to heal their once close relationship and Donald stepped into his role willingly.

‘Well sure, I always say there’s nothing like fresh sea air for growing boys. They’ve been cooped up in this mouldy old manor too long already.’

‘Uncle Donald! How can you be supporting this?’ Huey waved his hands helplessly. ‘I don’t... I can’t...!’

And then, the spell was broken, and both Scrooge and Goldie finally cracked and collapsed into uncontrollable laughter. Scrooge stumbled off his chair and into to the floor, he was laughing so hard, and pointed up at the boys gleefully.

‘Oh you should see your faces!’ he practically guffawed. The boys and Beakley glared, while Webby just looked unbelievably relieved.

‘I think I just cracked another rib,’ Goldie wheezed. She leaned down to try and help Scrooge up, but another fit of giggles caught her and she ended up toppling down on top of him. He held her to him as they both shook with laughter and tried to get a hold on themselves.

‘You know what? You guys _should_ get married. Because you’re a perfect match - of EVIL.’ Louie grumbled.

‘Oh lad, don’t tell me you cannae take a joke now,’ Scrooge teased, still chuckling. Goldie had given up trying to get up again and was just leaning against Scrooge, trying her best to catch her breath.

‘That was not a joke! Jokes are supposed to be funny!’

‘And we’re laughing!’ Goldie managed, before cracking up again and hiding her face in Scrooge’s whiskers in a bid to compose herself.

‘Well really boys, oysters and champagne? What exactly was your objective with this dinner?’ Scrooge asked, shaking his head.

‘We just wanted you to be happy, Uncle Scrooge,’ Huey said, folding his arms and glaring. Scrooge had the grace to look a little contrite.

‘Maybe not _this_ happy,’ Louie added, rolling his eyes at his elder’s ridiculous display. ‘Come on, if the old folk can actually manage to get off the floor - let’s just go and watch a movie.’

‘Yeah, and not one of Huey’s mushy movies. Something with race cars, lasers and or aeroplanes. You two don’t deserve anything else.’

‘I happen to have a great appreciation of all three of those things,’ Goldie commented. ‘I never was one for a life without peril.’

‘Never a truer word spoken,’ Scrooge muttered under his breath, and ducked as she went to cuff him upside the head.

Finally, they dragged each other to their feet and managed to stumble through to the living room, where the kids had run ahead. As if it had been pre-planned, Dewey, Webby and Louie immediately piled onto the sofa, taking up as much space as they could.

Huey sighed. ‘Uh, guys? I don’t think we need this part of the plan any more.’

Scrooge looked up, intrigued. ‘Oh? And what part of the plan was that?’

‘We were going to take the couch and refuse to move, and then all that would be left are the arm chairs and you’d have to sit together in one of those because there aren’t enough for everyone.’

‘Webby!’

‘What? We got busted Huey, it’s over, move on.’

‘Oh, I think I’m on board with this part of the plan,’ Goldie said, taking Scrooge’s hand and leading him over to the arm chair closest to the fireplace.

‘You are??’

‘Sure. It’s cold. You’re warm. And I’ve had half a bottle of champagne,’ she added with a grin.

‘Well, alright then.’ Scrooge settled himself in his chair and smiled as Goldie squeezed in beside him, kicking her legs over his and leaning her head against his shoulder.

‘Besides,’ Goldie said when they had settle. ‘I can reach your wallet easier this way.’

‘And there it is.’ Scrooge rolled his eyes and the boys sniggered as he batted her hand away from where it was reaching into his pocket. She grinned, and he couldn’t help but return it. The kids stared at them, thinking perhaps their plan had worked pretty well after all.

 

 

A couple of hours later, there came an almighty crash from the driveway, and another soon after from the hall. Seconds later, Launchpad burst in.

‘Mr McDee! Oh sorry to interrupt. Just I got some news from Cape Suzette and you are not going to want to wait to hear - oh, man.’

Scrooge felt all the blood rush to his feet, and his chest felt suddenly hollow.

‘Wait - What?’ Goldie sat bolt upright, and the sudden distance between them felt to Scrooge like they were suddenly on opposite sides of a canyon.

‘Goldie... it’s not what you think,’ he started, waving Launchpad away as discretely as he could. She turned her gaze on him and he shrank back at the fire in her eyes.

‘Oh really, so you haven’t gone behind my back and sent your driver to investigate goings on in Cape Suzette trying to find out what happened to me so you can swoop in and take some kind of stupid heroic vengeance on my behalf?’

Scrooge froze, and his shoulders slumped. ‘Okay maybe it is what you think.’

‘I can’t believe you Scrooge!’ Goldie raged, throwing off the Clan McDuck tartan blanket they’d been snuggled under just moments before and struggling awkwardly to her feet. The kids stared at them from the couch, eyes wide in trepidation. Scrooge felt his own anger start to bubble up.

‘Well excuse me for caring!’ He snapped back at her, and the kids winced. They knew how this went.

‘I told you to let it go!’

‘Well I’m sorry but I can’t. I’m Scrooge McDuck, as you’re so fond of reminding me. I don’t let things go!’ He folded his arms, grumpily.

‘Oh really?’ Goldie was really fuming now. Her good hand was on her hip and she looked like she wanted to smack him quite hard in the face with the other. ‘I can think of a few examples.’

Scrooge scoffed. ‘In all the time you’ve known me, what have I ever let go?’

‘Me! You let go of _me_.’

He sprang to his feet. Donald jumped and stood up too, he was getting the distinct feeling one of them - maybe both of them - was going to need restraining in a minute. ‘I never let you go anywhere! You left! Over and over again!’

‘You were supposed to come after me!’

‘You never made that particularly easy!’

‘That was the whole damn point!’

‘I give up! I don’t know what you want from me but obviously I can’t give it. Not anymore. So I give up!’ Scrooge sat back down with a huff, and stared at the ground intensely as he quietly seethed.

For a moment, there was silence. When Goldie spoke, her voice was low and quiet. ‘Good,’ she said. ‘Then so do I.’

Scrooge couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t look at her or he might just burst into messy, frustrated tears.

Goldie’s voice hitched as she continued. ‘I’ll make it easy for you this time, Moneybags. No games. I’m leaving, for real, and let me be very clear when I say DON’T YOU DARE COME AFTER ME, SCROOGE MCDUCK.’

She turned on her heel and stormed out as best she could. The slam of the living room door shook the whole house. Scrooge finally tore his eyes from the floor and stared after her, as a single, solitary tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Donald, then looked around and realised his whole family were staring at him.

‘What?’ He said defensively, hurriedly wiping his face with the back of his hand.

‘Are you kidding?’ Huey’s voice was high pitched and extremely stressed. He couldn’t quite believe how stupid his Uncle was.

‘ _What?!_ ’ Scrooge demanded again, utterly perplexed.

The triplets, Webby and Donald gestured wildly in the direction of the door.

‘Go after her!’ They all cried in unison.

Scrooge flushed and spluttered. ‘But she just - she just said - _very_ _clearly_...’ he floundered and at last looked to Mrs Beakley, who had been silent to that point, for guidance.

She rolled her eyes and stood, joining the boys in dragging him from his chair and shoving him bodily across the room. ‘Oh for heaven’s sake, McDuck. Of course you’ve got to go after her, you absolute prize idiot.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	10. Chapter 10

‘Goldie...’ Scrooge knocked hesitantly at his own bedroom door, and lingered at the threshold. 

‘Go away, Scrooge,’ came the curt reply. He ignored her and entered the room, only to find her furiously packing up the few things she had - and her favourite clothes from this afternoon’s haul - and stuffing them haphazardly into a bag.

‘Please, just calm down,’ Scrooge begged, seeing how she grimaced in discomfort as she raged about, taking little heed of her injuries. ‘Goldie, stop. You’ll hurt yourself.’

As it turned out, that was the wrong thing to say.

She spun around to face him, practically growling. ‘Oh yes, because that’s all I am right now isn’t it?’ She spat. ‘Poor broken Goldie who can’t even get out of a bathtub by herself she’s so pathetic. Got to be careful she doesn’t hurt herself, watch out she doesn’t crack another rib or break another arm! She might just crumble into pieces but if she does - oh! Don’t worry, because _Scrooge_ _McDuck’s_ here to put her back together again!’

Scrooge’s heart was breaking but he ignored it, and let himself get angry instead.

‘Stop saying my name like it’s a curse, woman!’

‘Isn’t it? It might as well be. Because I am cursed with you! No matter how often I leave I always wind up back here, and you always let me back in.’

‘Yes of course I do!’ Scrooge exploded. ‘And I always will! When will you get that through your thick head?’

‘I’m not the one with the thick head, you are!’ Goldie shouted, hurling the bag she was holding at said head with alarming precision to accentuate her point. Scrooge ducked, this wasn’t his first rodeo.

‘Aye, I must be, because I keep putting it in your way!’

Goldie seethed, her fist flexing, itching for something else to throw. She chose cruelty.

‘I hate you, Scrooge McDuck!’ She yelled, and then her knees buckled. Scrooge was at her side before she even hit the ground.

‘No you don’t!’ He said, gathering her in his arms and holding her to him as her shoulders started to shake. He stroked her hair and bumped his forehead gently against hers. ‘You _don’t_.’ 

‘Yes I _do_.’ Goldie insisted, but her words were muffled and her voice uncertain. Eventually she whispered. ‘Why don’t you hate me?’

‘I could never...’ Scrooge took a deep breath. She really would be the death of him. He pulled back carefully, holding her face in his hands and staring straight into her eyes so she couldn’t possibly doubt his sincerity.

‘You drive me crazy, O’Gilt, but I love you too much to ever hate you, you infuriating, beautiful hellion.’

Goldie shut her eyes tightly. ‘Stop it. _Stop_ _it_ Scrooge.’

‘Stop what?’

‘Stop being nice to me, I can’t take it any more.’

Scrooge sighed, and let go. She immediately seemed to shrink in on herself, tucking her knees into her chest and wrapping her good arm around them. Scrooge was reminded of how small she’d looked in his big bed last night when he’d come home to find her there. Had it only been last night? It felt like a lifetime ago.

He shuffled back a little, putting a safe distance between them. As moments passed, she unfurled little by little. He found he couldn’t watch as she forced herself to pull back together. Instead, he stared down at his spats as he spoke.

‘Remember that night, ten years ago,’ he started. ‘When I showed up at your door after Della disappeared.’

Goldie frowned, wondering where he was going with this. ‘What does that have to do with anything?’

‘You remember, though?’ He met her eye briefly, but she quickly looked away.

‘I didn’t know that’s what had happened at the time.’

‘I know, but you knew it was something bad.’ Scrooge said. ‘You let me in, and you looked after _me_ then. I was a mess. Completely broken. And you held me together when I thought I was going to shatter into a million pieces.’

Now Goldie looked up at him, the creases around her eyes softening. ‘Of course I did.’ She said quietly.

Scrooge continued. ‘And the next morning you were gone, and I pulled myself together and went to face Donald and tell him what had happened. I never could have done that without you. I never would have made it through the night.’

‘Scrooge...’

‘When Donald took the boys and left, I thought about calling you. I held the phone in my hand and I almost dialled. You were the one person left in this world I could turn to. And I didn’t do it. Do you know why?’

‘No.’

‘Because I didn’t believe I deserved it. I didn’t deserve comfort. I didn’t deserve to be put back together. I lost Della, I lost Donald’s sister, I lost the boys’ mother.’ His voice caught, and Goldie lurched forward a little, reflexively. Scrooge shook his head, denying himself her comfort.‘It was all my fault.’ He said. ‘I didn’t deserve you there to tell me it was all going to be okay.’

‘It wasn’t your fault Scrooge.’ Goldie insisted. ‘You couldn’t have known...’

‘Oh I know I say that to Donald but we both know it’s not true. I should have looked after her better. I failed her, and I failed the kids. And so I chose to stew in my own misery and I never made that call.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’ She asked after a moment’s silence.

‘Because I need you to understand why I can’t let you go, Goldie. Because you haven’t done anything wrong here. You do deserve to be put back together, and most of it you’ll do yourself, because you’re Goldie O’Gilt and woe betide anyone who forgets it. But you don’t have to do it all on your own.’

She looked at him then, really looked at him, and for perhaps the first time ever she didn’t try to hide behind a mask. ‘Scrooge, this can’t be what breaks me.’ She whispered. ‘It just can’t. I won’t let it.

Scrooge swallowed heavily, and tentatively took her hand in his. She let him. ‘We’ve been broken for years, the pair of us. Don’t think about what’s happened, just focus on now. On what comes next. Let this be what _fixes_ us.’

‘You really want to give it a shot, don’t you?’

‘We’re too old for this, Goldie.’ He said, taking the risk and sliding closer. He ran his fingers through her hair gently, twirling one of the silvery blonde strands. She leaned into him just a little. ‘I know you might not look it, but don’t you feel it? We’ve wasted so much time.’

She smiled sadly. ‘But we had fun doing it, didn’t we?’

‘Far too much fun, sometimes.’ He grumbled good-naturedly.

‘I love you, Scrooge.’ She said at last. His heart swelled. ‘I hate you too, some of the time. But I do love you.’

‘Quite right too.’ He said with a smile, and she smacked his knee.

They sat there a while longer, listening to the sounds of the TV carrying from downstairs. It was oddly comforting, Goldie thought. It made everything feel warmer, somehow.

‘Will ye stay with me tonight?’ Scrooge asked at last.

There was a moment of heavy silence before she answered; ‘Yes.’

‘And are you going to be keeping that ring?’ He asked, with a teasing grin, fiddling with it where it still sat on her finger.

Goldie snatched her hand away. ‘You did give it to me.’

‘You’re the only woman it’s ever been meant for.’ He said, very carefully not looking at her. ‘Ye should keep it, not for any other reason except for the fact that it’s yours.’

Tears that had been threatening to fall all evening suddenly welled and spilled down Goldie’s cheeks. She quickly took Scrooge’s face in her good hand and kissed him. Both kept their eyes resolutely closed, but she felt the wetness on his face too as she traced his cheekbones with her fingertips.

Scrooge realised how much he’d been longing to kiss her in that moment. He’d been so set on respecting her boundaries and keeping a safe distance, the thought had barely occurred to him until now. Now, as he clung to her and kissed her like she was his very oxygen, he wondered how he’d made it 48 hours without breaking.

He never wanted to let her go.

Goldie broke away first, burying her head into his neck and snuggling up to him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

‘I need to go and check on the kids,’ he said eventually, making absolutely no effort to move. ‘It sounds like their film is done - and they’ll be worried we’ve killed each other or something.’

‘Okay,’ she said, sounding utterly unperturbed. Her walls were back up, but she’d given Scrooge the key to the fortress.

‘Do ye promise you’ll be here when I get back?’

‘Will you bring me a glass of that Orient wine?’

‘Of course,’

‘Alright then. I’ll be here.’

Scrooge kissed her again. Her arm wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to the ground with her, his body fitting into each curve of hers as though they’d been made to fit as a pair. She deftly rolled them over so she was on top and he grinned into the kiss at the reminder of exactly who he was dealing with.

‘Scrooge,’ she said, between kisses.

‘Hmm?’

‘The kids?’

‘What kids?’ He asked, dangerously close to losing himself in her feathers. Then his brain switched back on. ‘Oh - _my_ kids!’

Goldie took pity on him and sat back, giving him space to regain his senses.

‘I knew you were old, Scroogey, but I didn’t know you were senile.’

‘You’re just as old as I am,’ he grumbled, getting to his feet. He held out his hand to help her up and to his surprise, she took it without so much as an eye roll. They both stood there a moment longer, each shamelessly basking in the other’s presence.

At last, Scrooge drew her close for one last kiss, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans to retrieve his wallet as he did so.

‘Hurry back, Sourdough,’ she said. ‘You know I commit crimes when I’m bored.’

‘Don’t I just,’ he chuckled. The door closed behind him and Goldie was alone.

For a moment she just stood there, unsure of quite what to do next. For once in her life she felt utterly and completely at ease. It was most unsettling.

She bent down to pick up the half packed bag she’d thrown at Scrooge earlier. As she straightened, the fabric of her sweater caught on the wounds on her back and suddenly she was back in a cave at the top of a cliff, huge hands holding her down as jagged rocks tore at her shoulder blades.

Goldie froze, breathing heavily for a moment. She closed her eyes and waited for the memory to pass. It took longer than she’d have liked. Scrooge’s bedroom suddenly felt far too big.

‘Hurry back, Scrooge,’ she whispered.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying (and failing) to work out how to add pictures to this story BUT just to say the amazing Neopuff drew some illustrations for this story and they are just the best ever. 
> 
> Check them out here! And I will attempt to be a better millenial and find a way to add them in next time... 
> 
> https://lettheladylead.tumblr.com/post/180944483370/soall-that-glitters-is-a-really-lovely-angsty
> 
> https://lettheladylead.tumblr.com/post/180944539530/more-scenes-from-all-that-glitters-very-good-fic

Scrooge returned to the living room where the movie had indeed finished, but no one seemed to be making any kind of effort to go to bed. Mrs Beakley and Donald were well on the way to finishing off the last bottle of champagne between them. It was the mark of a long day.

The kids leapt up when they noticed him in the doorway.

‘Uncle Scrooge!’

‘What happened?’

‘Did Goldie leave?’

‘Is everything okay?’

Scrooge put up his hands. ‘Alright, alright, everything is fine, kids. You can stand down.’

‘So she didn’t leave?’ Webby asked.

‘No, she did not. She’s still here, and hopefully she’ll still be here tomorrow. Beyond that, let’s see what happens.’ He frowned then when he realised there was one less person than there had been when he left.

‘Where’s Launchpad?’

Mrs Beakley and Donald glanced at each other, and Scrooge pretended not to notice.

‘He went to the kitchen to get leftovers,’ Huey replied.

‘Right. Good.’ Scrooge nodded, sounding distracted. ‘Now, it’s late and you kids have school in the morning. Off to bed with you, don’t make me ask twice.’

The boys and Webby rolled off the couch, yawning and stretching as they went. It really had been a very long day.

‘And kids,’ Scrooge said, stopping them in the doorway. ‘That dinner tonight, while it was a little over the top... well, it was a very nice thought. Next time though, I think we could all do with a few less surprises. Hmm?’

‘You got it Uncle Scrooge. We never want to see that much of you and _Aunt_ _Goldie_ ever again.’ Louie said, casually throwing out the term. Scrooge was caught off guard at first but then surprised how normal it sounded. He almost chuckled at the thought of Goldie’s face if she’d heard it herself.

One by one the kids filed off to bed, and Mrs Beakley followed them to make sure they actually reached their destination without any further escapades.

Scrooge, however, headed straight for the kitchen with Donald close behind. His nephew knew him well enough to know when back up was going to be needed. Scrooge noticed he was being tailed and huffed grumpily, but he didn’t object any further than that.

‘Launchpad, there you are,’ he said the moment the kitchen door swung open. Launchpad jumped while Scrooge headed straight to the cupboard where Goldie’s favourite wine sat.

‘Oh, hey Mr McDee. You know I think maybe this shellfish is off. Tastes kinda weird.’

‘They’re oysters, Launchpad. They’re supposed to taste like that.’ Scrooge poured out a glass, took a fortifying gulp of it himself, then refilled it for Goldie. ‘Now, you came in to tell me something earlier. What did you find out?’

Donald watched his uncle carefully.

‘Oh right,’ Launchpad gave up on the oysters and found the chocolate covered strawberries instead. ‘Well, I asked around like you said. Turns out Louie did remember seeing your friend at the bar about a week ago. Apparently she was there with a couple of guys and they were asking about some kind of legendary treasure hidden in the cliffs. Louie told them the story, because it’s kind of a ghost story, about how there’s supposed to be treasure hidden in the cliffs but you can only find the way in when the moonlight shines on the cliffs a certain way. Of course, no one who’s ever tried to find it has ever been seen again.’

‘Moonlight? That’s all? Doesn’t sound particularly challenging.’ Scrooge frowned. A little moon magic ought to have been something Goldie could have handled herself. He couldn’t understand why she needed the extra man power when she usually worked alone.

‘Well the cliff face is pretty treacherous. You can’t walk to it, I guess you’d have to climb down to it. And it wasn’t just moonlight, it was some kind of special moon. A Gibbon moon? Is that like, kind of the same as a Baboon Moon?’

‘What the hell is a Baboon Moon?’

‘I don’t know for sure, but it doesn’t sound good.’ Launchpad mused. ‘And I’m not sure it’s child friendly.’

Scrooge looked like he might throw the wine glass at his driver. Donald cleared his throat and asked; ‘Are you sure they didn’t say a _Gibbous_ Moon?’

‘I don’t know, maybe. If that’s not a made up word.’

‘A Gibbous Moon is when the moon is almost full, more than half but not quite full.’ Scrooge explained, quickly.

‘It’s a full moon tonight,’ Donald said, looking out of the window and up to the night’s sky. ‘So the Gibbous Moon would have been a couple of days ago...’

‘Exactly when they found Goldie in Cape Suzette,’ Scrooge agreed, grimly.

‘Well, at least you have a month for the Moon to come around again to figure out what you want to do.’

‘No...’

‘No?’

‘The Gibbous Moon can be waxing as well as waning. In a couple of days it’ll be back again, just going the other way.’

‘A couple of days?’ Donald’s eyes widened.

Scrooge ignored him. ‘Launchpad, you know where this cave is supposed to be, do you?’

‘Louie pointed it out, I could probably fly pretty close.’

‘Could you show me on a map?’

‘Sure, Mr McDee. No problem.’

‘And the men that she was with.’ Scrooge continued, his eyes darkening. ‘What do you know about them? Did anyone recognise them? Did anyone know who they were?’

Launchpad shook his head. ‘I asked everyone. No one had seen them before, and no one’s seen them since. Louie didn’t seem too cut up about it, he said they looked like bad news.’

Scrooge’s grip on his cane tightened, and he felt rage flood through his veins. Whoever they were, he wanted to kill them. He wanted to hurt them, and break them, and watch the light leave their eyes as their souls were sent screaming into a hell dimension of his choosing.

‘Scrooge,’ Donald said gently, placing a warning hand on his uncle’s arm. ‘She just asked you to leave it alone. Twice.’

‘Donald, they _hurt_ her.’

‘I know they did. And I’m sorry.’

‘What am I supposed to do, just forget about it? Honestly I don’t think I can.’

‘I can’t tell you what you’re supposed to do, but whatever you decide just... just don’t lie to her about it. Don’t go behind her back. That’s when people get hurt.’

‘Donald...’ Scrooge started. Donald shook his head minutely and carried on as though his uncle had never spoken.

‘I like her, Goldie.’ He said. ‘I always did actually. She was the only woman who could ever keep you on your toes, and you needed that.’

‘Really? Ye never said.’ Scrooge was genuinely surprised.

Donald shrugged. ‘We didn’t want to jinx it.’

‘We?’

Donald swallowed and very carefully kept eye contact with his uncle when he said; ‘Yeah. Della always liked her too.’

Scrooge physically stumbled at the mention of his niece’s name. He didn’t think he’d actually heard Donald even use her name in ten years.

‘Oh Donald...’ he started, unsure of what he could possibly say to his nephew who was somehow here for him after all the damage he had done.

‘It’s okay.’ Donald said quickly.

‘No it isn’t. None of it’s okay. We haven’t even talked about... I haven’t even properly said...’

‘Uncle Scrooge,’ Donald interrupted him, the familial term sounding rusty in his mouth. ‘It’s okay, really. We don’t have to do this now.’

‘Alright. But...’

‘Soon. We’ll talk about it soon. But right now you have to focus on the person who is still here.’

Scrooge heaved a heavy sigh, and Donald patted his shoulder. A sudden burst of emotion made Scrooge grab his nephew and pull him to him for the briefest of brief hugs. The two troubled ducks clung to each other for a short moment and then split apart just as quickly, each of them suddenly finding the carpet very interesting.

‘I suppose I ought to go and check that Goldie isn’t climbing out of a window again,’ Scrooge commented as one might remark on the weather.

‘And I’ll go check with Mrs B that the boys have actually gone to bed and aren’t planning any more wild schemes this evening.’

‘Well. I’ll see you at breakfast then.’ Scrooge said, awkwardly.

‘Yep. G’night Uncle Scrooge.’

‘Goodnight, Donald.’

 

 

The house was quiet as Scrooge headed upstairs and approached his bedroom at the end of the long hallway. He paused for a moment outside the door and took a breath to steady himself. It wouldn’t do for him to fall apart when Goldie needed him to be _Scrooge_ _McDuck_ for her right now.

He sighed. The Scrooge McDuck he’d been for most of his life would be half way to Cape Suzette right now, hellbent on retribution and to hell with what Goldie O’Gilt thought of him for it. He was less familiar with this current version of himself, the one that Donald and the boys and Webby had awakened. The one who cared about his family more than he cared about his gold, and looked at the woman in his bed as just as much a part of that family as any one else under his roof.

The lights in his bedroom were dimmed, and for a moment he thought perhaps she had left after all. It wouldn’t be the first time. But when he opened the door wider and the hallway light flooded the room, Scrooge immediately took note of the lump in his bed.

He closed the door carefully behind him and placed the unwanted glass of wine on the dresser, then padded softly across the room, changing into a nightshirt and brushing his teeth in the en-suite bathroom so as not to wake her.

He risked switching on a lamp in the bedroom, thinking it was better than tripping over something on his way to the bed. When he carefully lifted the covers, he got a better look at her in the lamplight. She’d changed out of the sweater and jeans into one of the silky nightdresses he’d bought her. It was green, the exact same colour as her eyes, and even though he could only see a flash of it he knew she’d look ravishing in it.

But now, it merely served to better display the mess that was her back. He grimaced at the sight of it, a mess of scrapes and angry bruises, and he felt his anger bubbling back up to the surface. _Who_   _did_   _this to you?_ He wanted so badly to ask _. What were their names? Where did they go? Tell me where they are so I can find them and make them pay._

She shivered suddenly, and he realised he was still standing there holding the covers up, letting the cold night air in. She mumbled something unintelligible and he realised she was reaching blindly over her shoulder for him. Quickly he slipped under the covers, intent on keeping his distance so as not to hurt her any more but Goldie had other ideas. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her so that he lay flush against her back and his arm entwined with hers, their hands clasped together over her heart.

They lay there in the dark for a long time, neither one saying a word or even being sure that the other was awake. But every now and then her grip on his hands would tighten a little and Scrooge wouldscoot a little closer, not really knowing what she wanted from him other than for him just to be there. Perhaps that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing some plot back in. Also, I felt like fixing Scrooge and Donald a bit because I love Team Uncle so very much.
> 
> Also I’ve realised that if you don’t know Talespin, it’s probably confusing that there are two Louie’s being talKed about. Louie in this case is the character in Talespin played by King Louie from Jungle Book - he runs a bar and is basically super fun. I figure Launchpad knows him because he knows everyone.
> 
> On that subject I would very much like a Talespin reboot too actually. Get on it Disney.
> 
>  
> 
> BEAUTIFUL ART for this chapter is a collab between @neopuff (@lettheladylead) and @koizumi-marichan. I am IN AWE of their incredible talents.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, after getting over the shock of opening Scrooge’s bedroom door to receive a delivery of breakfast in bed not from Beakley but from the ghost of Scrooge’s dead butler, Goldie wound up wandering the mansion while Scrooge tore himself away from her side to spend a couple of hours at the office, lest his business start to crumble from mismanagement from his frankly appalling staff structure.

It took her all of twenty minutes to find her way into the Other Bin. But she hadn’t expected to find someone else there.

Half way down the long corridor, one of the doors was open, and when Goldie glanced inside she spotted the back of a white blonde head, with her beak buried in a book. All around her were stacks of dusty tomes, none of which Scrooge would ever permit in his regular library where anyone could read them.

Goldie opened her mouth to make a cutting remark, but then she noticed Webby’s shadow. Despite the dim light in the room, her shadow stretched tall on the wall and for a moment Goldie thought it looked like it had a life of its own. At that angle, it didn’t even look like Webby. And did it just... move?

Goldie gulped, and couldn’t help but take a small step back. She hadn’t seen a shadow like that since -

‘Miss Goldie?’ Webby’s small voice dragged her from her reverie. She looked down at the girl who was staring up at her with wide, guilty eyes. Goldie couldn’t help but flick her gaze momentarily back to the shadow, which was normal again. From her spot on the floor amid a scattered mess of spell books, Webby frowned.

‘You saw something, didn’t you? Something weird?’ The little girl asked.

‘I...’ Goldie didn’t quite know how to answer without opening up a whole other world of questions.

‘I knew I wasn’t imagining it. I told Dewey and he looked at me like I was crazy, but there is something weird with my shadow, right?’

‘You’re sneaking around in the Other Bin, playing with spell books. If some trick of the light is the worst thing that happens to you, I think you can call today a win, kiddo. What are you doing down here anyway?’

‘Research.’ Webby answered quickly. ‘What are you doing here?’

Goldie shrugged. ‘I was bored, and there’s always something interesting to steal in the Other Bin. Scrooge thinks I don’t know about it, bless him. But then he doesn’t know that he talks in his sleep, either.’

Webby pulled the face Goldie had started to recognise on all of the children, when they faced the reality that their old Uncle Scrooge routinely shared his bed with a woman - which was partly a good thing because they wanted him to be happy, but also mildly traumatising because he was the oldest person they knew and they really did not want to consider the possibility he might occasionally not have clothes on while sharing said bed with said woman.

‘Out with it kiddo, what are you researching down here in Scrooge’s forbidden magical library? You know he locks these things away for a reason.’

Webby looked down at the book in her hands, sighing guiltily. ‘I know I shouldn’t be messing with this stuff after what happened with Magica de Spell... but I just can’t help it.’

Goldie frowned, one hand on her hip.

‘Everybody keeps talking about Magica and her damned Shadow War like I’m supposed to know all about it. I was in Dawson at the time by my best reckoning, and funnily enough Duckburg local news isn’t broadcast in the Yukon. What the hell happened?’

Never one to hesitate with tales of great adventure, Webby launched straight into the story and left very little out. She started with the Spear of Selene and the crash of the Sunchaser, through to the big family fight and the boys and Donald leaving and Scrooge falling apart and Magica finally escaping her prison within his Number One Dime.

‘Wait - Magica was _inside_ the dime? That’s how he defeated her here?’ Goldie asked, a tightness in her voice that Webby couldn’t quite identify.

‘What do you mean?’ Webby asked, confused.

‘I meant then.’ Goldie corrected quickly. ‘That’s how he defeated her _then_ , when they fought fifteen years ago.’

‘Oh. Well, yes. Only Magica cast one last spell and created a person out of her shadow before she was locked inside the dime.’

‘She made a _person_? Who?’ Goldie was interested now, she couldn’t help herself.

Webby paused, and Goldie watched, horrified, as the girl’s eyes filled with tears.

‘Lena was my best friend,’ she said, quietly. ‘When I found out she was really a shadow, and Magica had sent her to befriend me to get to Scrooge, I thought she’d betrayed me but in the end, she saved me. But now she’s gone and I... I just really miss her.’

Goldie didn’t say anything. Webby’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched the older woman processing her story. Goldie looked almost like she was trying not to think about something. Like the story was somehow familiar, and had brought up some memory of the past she would rather forget.

‘Miss Goldie, can I ask you something?’

That snapped her out of it. ‘Sure, so long as you promise never to call me ‘Miss Goldie’ ever again. It’s just Goldie, kid.’ Not miss. Not Mrs. Certainly not _aunt_.

‘I guess with all your adventures, you’ve probably had some experience with magic.’

Goldie sighed. ‘That’s a dirty word in this house.’ She said, warningly.

‘But you’ve been to a demon dimension, you stole the Eye of Demogorgon from Demogorgana, Huey told me. Was it just the one time or have you been to other places like that?’

‘Dimensions, other realms, alternate universes - I’ve seen my fair share. What is it that’s got you interested in this, kiddo?’

Webby twisted her skirt in her hands, awkwardly. ‘Lately I’ve been having these dreams. It’s like Lena’s right behind me, and I turn around and she’s just not there. Like she’s a...’

‘A shadow.’ Goldie finished for her, grimly.

‘Yeah and I just thought, maybe, you might know something about shadow magic. You seem to know about just about everything.’

‘I’ve got some experience with it, yes. And... well I know someone else with significantly more. What exactly do you want to know?’

Webby didn’t even wait to think about her answer; the words just spilled out. ‘I want to know if Lena’s still alive somewhere, in some shadow dimension or something. If there’s a way I could get her back.’

Goldie sat back. So, nothing too heavy then, she thought to herself. She sighed. It was not her place to step in here, this kid wasn’t even really Scrooge’s family, and Beakley had been pretty clear that she didn’t want Goldie playing the bad influence game with her granddaughter. She wouldn’t normally have a problem with ignoring Beakley, but she figured she owed her something of a debt for pulling her out of hell. She could play nice for a couple days more, at least.

‘Listen kiddo... have you asked Scrooge about all this?’

‘No. I wanted to but... I just don’t know how to bring it up. No one talks about what happened, and I know that’s because they don’t want to remember how they almost lost each other but... well, we did lose Lena. And I know she wasn’t part of the family really but she was to me.’

‘You should talk to your Uncle about it.’ Goldie said at last, crossing her good arm over her splinted one and leaning against the door frame. ‘Or your Grandmother. Really just any adult more responsible than me.’

‘Oh, okay.’ Webby looked disappointed. ‘Sorry to bother you with it, I just guess I thought you could help...’

‘No, I will.’ Goldie surprised herself with her own sincerity. ‘I mean I’ll do what I can, no promises. I’ve not had the best luck with my contacts lately. But you should still talk to your family.’

Webby nodded, somewhat appeased. ‘Who is it you know that knows so much about Shadow Magic, anyway?’

Goldie stiffened, and just like that she was done playing nice. ‘None of your damn business,’ she snapped. Webby looked a little surprised, but she didn’t look afraid. Goldie couldn’t work out if she was annoyed by that or not.

‘You know, you’re alright, kiddo. I dislike you significantly less than I do your grandmother. But you’re not good enough to get the names of my contacts out of me. Now, run along back to your night vision goggles and booby traps and stop messing about with this stuff behind Scrooge’s back. That never works out well for anyone, except me.’

Webby stood up and brushed her clothes down. ‘Okay, but only if you come with me.’

Goldie paused for a moment, feigning deliberation. ‘I’ll consider it. But only if you promise to make another batch of those pancakes for lunch.’

Webby looked ecstatic. ‘Sure! I’ll make a whole load of them for you and Scrooge and Granny too!’

The wild little girl twirled around in excitement and Goldie seized her moment to slip the book on shadow magic safely into the sling that held her arm securely in place, before Webby grabbed her good hand and dragged her out of the library and back up the stairs into the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot is getting epic and out of control and I’m setting up like seventeen sequels and prequels but AH WELL because I love these ducks.
> 
> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly heavy chapter kids. Beware that trigger warning.

That evening, when everyone else had gone to bed, Goldie and Scrooge slipped away to the library to share a nightcap and one of Scrooge’s most expensive cigars. They sat on a heap of cushions and cosy blankets on the floor, Scrooge with his back against the bookcase and Goldie settled between his knees, absently tracing patterns on his leg as he twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers.

‘Scrooge,’ she said after a while spent just staring up at the moon through the bay window, content in each other’s company.

‘Hmm?’ He replied, sleepily.

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Of course.’

‘A couple of times yesterday you mentioned this Shadow War... when the kids were gone and Magica came after you. Will you tell me what happened?’

Scrooge sighed. Much as he didn’t enjoy reliving those events, he supposed he couldn’t exactly continue pushing her to tell him what had happened in Cape Suzette if he wasn’t prepared to give as much as he wanted to take in return. She leaned back against his chest as he gave what could only be described as a headline summary of the same events Webby had described that afternoon.

He mentioned Lena briefly, he didn’t seem to want to linger on the subject, only to regret that she was lost.

‘I feel for Webbigail the most there,’ he said. ‘The lass was so very fond of Lena. And despite everything, I do think that she did consider Webby a friend too. We all look on it like it was a victory, but really we lost one of our own that day. I offered Lena a place in my family and then just like that, she was gone.’

‘Family makes things complicated.’ Goldie murmured, almost to herself.

Scrooge frowned. He’d heard that and more before, in his own voice. ‘It does, yes.’ He admitted. ‘But it’s worth it.’

Goldie was quiet for a moment and he knew why. She didn’t have any family to speak of, not that she’d ever mentioned to him. Logic dictated that she must have done once but either they’d left her or the other way around. He thought actually that it was most likely to be the former, she’d already been beaten down by life plenty even when he first met her and she seemed resolved to distrust his intentions from day one.

‘Is it?’ She said eventually. ‘Seems to me like it’s just more people to disappoint. Or to disappoint you.’

‘Do I disappoint you?’

‘Are we family now? Did I sleep through another wedding?’ Goldie quipped. ‘You’ve disappointed me plenty of times. Just as I have you. You can’t be remembering our last encounter through rose tinted pince-nez so quickly.’

He knew she was teasing, but he wasn’t ready to let her distract him just yet. ‘I’ll be honest with you Goldie, your betrayal at the Golden Lagoon cut deep that time.’ He confessed. ‘I expected it, of course, but still...’

‘I’m not going to apologise, Scrooge.’

‘I wouldn’t expect you to.’

‘And anyway, I was going for nostalgia.’ Goldie said, giving him her most dazzling grin.

Scrooge smirked back, and nudged her shoulder. ‘Well, that you achieved.’

‘I was obviously always going to screw over Glomgold.’ Goldie continued, dismissively. ‘I misjudged him though, I thought he was just an idiot.’

‘He is.’ Scrooge was quick to point out.

Goldie shook her head. ‘No, he’s more than that. He’s a dangerous idiot. He nearly killed you. Much as you might like to think the worst of me, I’ve never wanted you dead Scrooge.’

‘I know.’ Scrooge said, smiling. Then his face fell serious. ‘When I saw you fall into the lagoon I thought it was all over. And I just remember thinking it was such a waste, all this potential and we frittered it away on arguments and adrenaline and gold.’

‘We never frittered it.’ Goldie said, firmly. ‘We were glorious.’

‘Aye, we were. But it isn’t enough any more. I was so angry at you for putting your life on the line to save mine and leaving me behind... but then when it turned out you’d been wearing the Eye of Demogorgon all along I was so relieved I decided to just forgive and forget and in that moment I promised myself the next time our paths crossed I wouldn’t let you slip through my fingers so easily.’

‘Well, I must be losing my touch,’ Goldie teased, but the kiss she pressed against his cheek was genuine and he could feel the warmth glowing in his chest as she did so.

‘Or I really am getting as soft as you say.’ Scrooge teased back. Goldie raised an eyebrow of unspoken innuendo and Scrooge’s cheeks coloured briefly. He coughed and changed the subject quickly. ‘What did you do with all that liquid gold, anyway?’

Goldie laughed. ‘Well, I let a fair bit of it set into bullion bars and locked them away for a rainy day, but the rest I put in a fountain in one of my hotels. The guests just love it, they say it looks almost like real gold!’

Scrooge chuckled and rolled his eyes. ‘All that for a tourist attraction.’ He said, shaking his head.

‘Oh well, you know how it is Scroogey. It’s not so much the gold that we want, the fun is all in the finding.’

‘I’ll drink to that,’ Scrooge agreed, pouring out two generous servings of his finest vintage port and passing her a glass. She clinked it against his and downed it in one gulp. Scrooge, somewhat more reserved, sipped at his as she settled back between his legs. She grabbed the McDuck clan tartan at their feet and laid it over them haphazardly.

Scrooge was silent for a moment longer, enjoying the feeling of her snuggled close to him for as long as he could, because he knew what he had to tell her next and he also knew it could very well end with her marching out of the door and out of his life forever, if he didn’t choose his words carefully enough.

‘Goldie... last night, you may remember that Launchpad came in to tell me something.’

Goldie froze, and he felt her shift away from him just a little.

‘It rings a bell, now that you mention it,’ she said carefully, though the joke carried no humour.

‘He has contacts at a bar in Cape Suzette. He found out that you’d been seen there not too long ago, with some unsavoury looking characters, and rumour was you were hunting for a legendary treasure hidden in the cliffs.’

Scrooge was being as honest as he possibly could be. He figured if he was, she might just be honest with him too. It sort of worked.

‘I’d been planning the trip for a while,’ Goldie began, her voice so low that Scrooge had to lean in closer to catch her words. ‘I’d heard the stories, and I set about investigating what was rumour and what might just be fact. It’s a heck of a lot of treasure, after all. You can’t blame me for being tempted. But it became clear pretty quickly that this wasn’t a solo excursion, you needed more than one person to get at it, and that’s why I ended up convincing what I thought was a pair of easily led treasure hunters to join me.’

‘Why didn’t you call me?’ Scrooge asked, unable to help himself. It was tearing him apart inside, the fact that he could have saved her from this pain just by being there so she didn’t need to be with anyone else.

Goldie laughed, mirthlessly. ‘After what I did to you in White Agony? I honestly didn’t think you’d answer.’

‘I would.’ Scrooge said quickly. ‘I always will.’

Goldie shook her head and picked at the tartan tassels absently. ‘I don’t deserve you.’

Scrooge held her as close as he dared, and murmured in her ear. ‘I’d say we exactly deserve each other.’

They were silent again for a while, and Scrooge was beginning to wonder if she was done sharing for the evening when she suddenly started to speak again.

‘The hunt was harder than I expected. And my companions were more unpleasant than I’d hoped. I began to suspect they had plans to turn on me so I planned to turn on them first.’

Scrooge smiled a little despite himself. Backstabbing was one of Goldie’s finest skills, she was an expert in the subject, as he could well attest.

‘I used them to get into the cave but just as I was about to make my move, they made theirs and in a fight of two against one... Well, I came off worse. You saw as much.’

Scrooge gently ran his finger tips over the tender surface of her torn up back. Goldie shivered, but she didn’t pull away. Her voice sounded thick as she continued, she seemed now to be set on getting everything out. On purging herself of this burden by inflicting it upon him. He welcomed it because he had to, but it didn’t make it any easier to hear it.

She took a breath and Scrooge laid his hands on her shoulders, as if to anchor her to the present and keep her from getting drawn into her own memories. ‘One of them, the big one. He was dumb and mostly harmless, I thought. I’d been keeping my eye on the other one, but it was the big one who took my legs out from under me and held me down.’

‘Goldie...’ Scrooge’s heart was thumping in his ears. It was almost unbearable.

‘I don’t like being powerless.’ She said eventually, sounding genuinely annoyed. ‘It does not sit well with me. That was the worst of it, honestly. I couldn’t get away. There was nothing I could do. I felt so completely helpless. I was so mad at myself.’

‘At yourself? That’s ridiculous.’

‘No, what’s ridiculous is that I was stupid enough to put myself in that situation in the first place.’

Scrooge was silent. He knew nothing he could say would get her to change her mind right now, and really he didn’t think he could trust himself to speak any more without getting angry, and that wouldn’t be helpful.

So he said nothing and instead focussed on gently kneeding the tense muscles of her shoulders. He did his best to distract himself but from this vantage point he couldn’t help but focus on her injuries, and the way she shifted awkwardly on occasion despite the comfort of his very expensive scatter cushions and blankets. He paused in his ministrations just for a moment and realised however much he didn’t want to know, he had to ask.

‘Goldie,’ he started, his mouth dry and his voice gruffer than usual. ‘When they attacked you, did they...’ 

‘Don’t, Scrooge.’ Goldie whispered, her grip on his leg tightening.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said, sincerely. ‘But I have to know.’

‘Why? Why do you have to know? What difference does it make?’

Her avoidance was answer enough. He removed his hands from her shoulders and twisted the blankets beneath them in his fists to try to dispel at least a portion of his rage, then spoke carefully through gritted teeth.

‘Because I need to know how much to make them suffer before I kill them.’

‘You’re not going to kill them, Scrooge. They’re long gone.’ Goldie said, shaking her head and stroking his chin soothingly. Scrooge thought it was so ridiculous that he should be letting her comfort him right now.

‘Louie told Launchpad where the cave is.’ He said, taking her hand and holding it tightly in both of his. ‘He showed me on a map, and he reckons he could fly pretty close.’

Goldie’s eyebrows flew up into her hairline. This was not how she expected this conversation to go. ‘You want to go and try to get the treasure? When the Gibbous Moon comes back?’

‘I want to do something that isn’t sitting here, being useless. If I can’t kill the men who hurt you, I can get you your treasure.’

‘You can’t do it on your own. And that’s kind of how I got in this situation.’ She pointed out.

‘Goldie. I’ll do whatever you need me to do.’ Scrooge said. ‘But what do _you_ want to do?’

She sighed, and leaned back against his chest. His arms immediately came up to wrap around her and she snuggled that bit closer. She tucked her head under his chin and took comfort from the familiar feeling of his whiskers brushing against her temple.

‘I want to forget it,’ she said eventually. She was thoughtful for a moment before she spoke again. ‘But... I also want that treasure.’

Scrooge pressed a kiss into her hair. ‘Atta girl,’ he said.

They remained entwined for several hours more, the full moon looming over them. Goldie fell asleep before long, but Scrooge sat wide awake, watchful and wary, and ready to tear apart any man or beast who dared try to harm the woman in his arms.

Not that he’d ever say such a thing out loud. But it didn’t change the sentiment.

Some time after midnight, Scrooge grew painfully aware that if he didn’t get up off the ground soon, he probably never would. Goldie was dead to the world and when he tried to wake her she uttered a violent threat against his life, so with much grunting and groaning he managed to get to his feet and lift her carefully in his arms to carry her to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	14. Chapter 14

Goldie woke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the window. Scrooge’s side of the bed was empty, but there was a fresh cup of tea still steaming on the bedside table. She threw off the covers and stretched, then reached for the mug and sighed contentedly when the whiff of nutmeg hit her.

All in all, it was not a bad way to start the day. But she couldn’t help but feel Scrooge’s absence, and it bothered her more than she expected it to. In only three days she’d gotten so used to having him there with her, she almost didn’t want to leave.

Pushing such ridiculous notions aside, she climbed out of bed and reached for her robe, doing her best not to think about the fact that she had a robe, and everything else she could ever need, right here within her reach. In Scrooge’s home. In Scrooge’s bedroom.

She sipped at her tea and tied the robe loosely, ran a brush through her hair - a brush which was, again, just so conveniently _there_ on the dresser right where she left it - and then headed out into the mansion in search of a distraction from her own treacherous sentimentality.

She walked into the dining room to find Scrooge fully dressed in his best adventure gear, pouring over maps that seemed to take up the entire table. Donald was sat at the far end, drinking coffee and nibbling at a plate of toast that occupied the only available space on the table’s surface, watching his uncle warily.

‘Morning Moneybags,’ she said, unable to hold in a grin at just how incredibly enthused Scrooge seemed to be in the throes of planning an excursion. He jumped, and then smiled warmly at the sight of her, taking her hand in his and pulling her to his side, planting a kiss on her cheek like it was something he did every morning. Goldie flushed at such an open - and sober - display of affection in front of Donald, but he was dutifully occupied with his breakfast and seemed determined not to notice.

‘You’re in a good mood,’ she noted, choosing to stay close by his side purely so she could survey his planned route to the cliffs of Cape Suzette and absolutely not so she could have an excuse to cozy up to him for a little while longer before the veritable whirlwind that was the children showed up and ruined it.

‘It’s a clear day, not much of a breeze. We should be able to get the Sunchaser pretty close without much trouble.’

‘What’s this?’ Goldie asked, leafing through pages where he’d doodled possible routes. ‘You want to go _up_?’

‘What, you think we should go down?’ Scrooge frowned, reviewing the maps closely.

‘That’s what I did before, easier to get in that way. The cave is right at the top.’

‘But once we get the treasure out it’s going to be much harder to get it up to the top of the cliffs than it would to winch it down to the bottom.’

Goldie rolled her eyes. ‘You’re skipping to the part when we get the treasure without much thought for the climb up the tallest and most dangerous cliff face on the planet you need to somehow achieve to get there.’

‘Och, tis nay bother. You and I have climbed worse than that.’

‘No, we haven’t. And besides in case you’ve forgotten I’ve only got one working arm.’

Scrooge grinned. ‘I’ll carry you then.’

‘Now you’re just being ridiculous.’ Goldie admonished, but she couldn’t hide her own smile. Really this whole week was getting out of control.

‘You think I can’t carry you?’ Scrooge asked, ruffled. ‘How do you think you got to bed last night?’

Goldie’s jaw dropped. ‘You _carried_ _me_ _to_ _bed_? Are we in a Hallmark movie? Wake me up next time.’

‘I tried! You threatened to cut off several appendages.’

Goldie chuckled. She did actually have a vague memory of that. ‘Well, whatever. A flight of stairs is not a 5,000 foot cliff face, Scrooge.’

‘It certainly felt like it last night.’ He grumbled, good-naturedly.

‘Of course it did, you’re like a hundred and fifty years old.’ Goldie said, digging him in the ribs. ‘And that’s exactly my point.’

‘Are you calling me old?’

‘Yes! You are old. You’re _really_ _old_.’

Donald mumbled something into his coffee that sounded suspiciously like ‘get a room’.

‘You’re trying to distract me.’ Goldie accused.

‘Is it working?’

‘A little.’

‘Good.’

Scrooge tugged on Goldie’s hand, pulling her closer to his side. Goldie smiled and reached out to brush his whiskers with the tips of her fingers as she drew him in closer still.

Donald’s chair scraped loudly across the floor as he saw what was coming and decided to make a swift exit. But just as he got to his feet, the dining room door opened and Huey, Dewey and Louie entered with a three part harmonised;

‘OoooooooOOOOOOOooooooo!’

Goldie froze, sighed and pulled away, rolling her eyes at Scrooge. ‘Your children are assholes.’

‘I know.’ Scrooge replied, with more than a hint of pride and affection.

‘Morning kids,’ he said as the three boys piled in. Webby followed close behind, and for the first time Scrooge noted that the usually bubbly little girl looked tired. He thought back to his and Goldie’s conversation in the library last night and felt a small pang of shame that he hadn’t ever checked in with Webby to see how she was doing since the Shadow War. Her face lit up, however, when she saw Goldie. That was something he was going to have to watch out for, he thought to himself.

‘Morning Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Donald, _Aunt_ _Goldie_ ,’ Louie said, grinning as Goldie blanched. She glared at Scrooge and he just shrugged and grinned a little helplessly. He couldn’t be held responsible for the evil triplet, after all.

‘Hey what’s all this, are we going on an adventure?’ Dewey asked, climbing up onto a chair to get a better look.

‘No, _we’re_ not,’ Goldie snapped, perhaps a little more harshly that she needed to but Louie’s ‘Aunt Goldie’ had riled her up.

Scrooge cleared his throat. ‘A little excursion kids, that’s all. We’ll be gone a day at most.’

‘You’re going without us?’ Huey asked, crestfallen.

‘Some adventures are not family friendly, remember?’ Scrooge said. ‘We’ll be back before you know it, and I promise we’ll plan our next trip right after.’

The boys looked only slightly appeased, but then Mrs Beakley came in with a tray laden with waffles, syrup and fresh fruit, and they brightened a bit more. She put it down on the table, and frowned, fixing Scrooge with a pointed look.

‘So, you’re going to Cape Suzette,’ she said, nodding at the mess of papers on the table.

Scrooge stiffened, immediately on the defensive. Beside him, Goldie didn’t even flinch.

‘We’re just popping out to uncover some treasure.’ Goldie said flippantly, while reaching over Donald for the coffee pot and helping herself to a cup. But Beakley wasn’t done.

‘From Cape Suzette.’ She continued. ‘From the caves in the cliff. Even though it nearly killed _you_ , trying to get it last time.’

‘Bentina...’ Scrooge started, warningly.

Goldie took a sip of coffee and looked Beakley right in the eye.

‘That’s why we’re not taking the boys with us.’

‘But you’re taking their uncle.’

‘Scrooge is a big boy, Beakley. He can look after himself.’

Donald, Scrooge and the boys glanced at each other - the tension in the room had suddenly skyrocketed. Webby in particular looked very uncomfortable from her spot at the table in between the two women.

‘And what exactly will this adventure entail?’ Beakley asked, in clipped tones.

‘Oh nothing too arduous,’ Goldie shrugged. ‘A bit of a perilous climb, a splash of moon magic, solve a mystery or two hidden in the _shadows_ , you know.’ Goldie winked at Webby, whose eyes shot wide open. The little girl looked up at her grandmother nervously, but Beakley was still glaring at Goldie, who turned her attention back to the other woman. ‘We’ll be back in time for supper.’

Beakley narrowed her eyes. ‘Well, I’m sure one of you will.’ She said, meaningfully. Goldie bristled at the implication that was absolutely founded. Truth be told, if they did manage to recover the treasure she really had no intention of staying another night. Especially not if the kids had started thinking it was acceptable to refer to her as Aunt Goldie with a straight face.

‘Alright, I think this early morning interrogation has gone on long enough,’ Scrooge interjected before an all out war began. He gathered up all of the maps quickly and packed them away. ‘Your concern is appreciated, Twenty-two, but not necessary. We’ll be fine.’

‘I’m going to go get dressed,’ Goldie announced. It was all suddenly a bit much. Scrooge, the kids, the family breakfast - it wasn’t something she’d signed up for, and she didn’t have alcohol to get her through it like she’d had at dinner.

Goldie squeezed Scrooge’s shoulder as she passed, but otherwise didn’t so much as look at him. She shot out of the room so fast you might think she’d teleported. He was left alone with his family, whom he looked around at accusingly.

‘Was I not clear, the other day, when I expressly forbade you kids from teasing Goldie like you do me?’ He said, sternly.

Louie gulped, as his brothers cringed alongside him. ‘You were - but we thought after movie night... you guys made up and everything seemed okay now.’

‘Well it’s not. Things don’t just magically get better overnight, Louie. You have no idea what that woman has been through, and I hope to god none of you ever learn.’

‘We’re sorry Uncle Scrooge.’ Huey piped up, looking stricken. He hated to see their uncle disappointed in them.

‘Yeah, sorry Uncle Scrooge.’ Louie said, Dewey nodding alongside him. They really hadn’t meant to scare her off.

‘Are you sure you should be going after this treasure so soon?’ Dewey asked. ‘At least wait for the weekend and we can come too. We can help!’

Scrooge sighed, ‘No lad, it has to be today and that’s the end of it. Now I don’t want to hear any more about it. Now eat your waffles and be off with you, I’ll see you in the morning most likely.’

Scrooge left soon after, half tempted to go upstairs after Goldie but he knew she needed some time to herself to cool off. It was a delicate balance, he was learning, of knowing when to leave her be and when to go after her to stop her taking off. After more than a century, he just about had it figured out.

The kids all finished up their breakfast and filed out, leaving Donald still sipping at his coffee while Mrs Beakley cleared everything else away. Donald was quiet for a moment, then as he worked his way to a decision to speak up.

‘I know you don’t like her, but can’t you ease up just a little?’ He said, finally.

‘Ease up?’ Beakley raised an eyebrow. ‘I think I eased up plenty when I let you convince me to pick her up in the first place.’

Donald sighed. ‘You know she’s not forcing him to go anywhere, Uncle Scrooge is plenty reckless on his own - he doesn’t need Goldie as an excuse.’

‘That woman brings out the worst in him.’ Beakley shook her head.

‘You think?’ Donald looked thoughtful. ‘I don’t know, I’ve always thought it was the opposite.’

‘You’ve never been here for the aftermath, Donald,’ Beakley said, grimly. ‘She blows into his life like a tornado, turns everything upside down and then she leaves, and he falls apart, and we’re all left to put him back together just in time for her to show up and do it again.’

Donald frowned. ‘I don’t remember it being like that.’

‘You were a child, he never let you see the worst of it. And then... well, then you weren’t here.’

Donald was silent for a moment, and Beakley knew he was thinking about his sister.

‘Maybe I missed the fall out, but I remember the adventures.’ He said eventually. ‘I remember how happy he was, when she was around. And how angry... no one can drive Uncle Scrooge crazy like Goldie.’

‘That’s not exactly a healthy basis for a relationship.’ Beakley pointed out.

‘You don’t think something is different this time?’

‘What do you mean?’

Donald shrugged. ‘I don’t know, I just think somethings changed. With both of them. After so much time with the boys, he’s more patient and she’s... well... I just think she never would have stayed this long before. She never would have joined in movie night, or sat down with us for breakfast. She’s trying, in her own way.’

‘Hmm,’ Mrs Beakley didn’t sound convinced. ‘Well, only time will tell, I suppose.’

Beakley left Donald then to his thoughts, not noticing the small figure hiding in the shadows as she swept out of the room. Webby emerged from her hiding place, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist. She waited until her grandmother’s footsteps had faded into the distance and the hallway was deserted, then slipped out of the door quietly, out into the driveway.

Upstairs, Goldie stood at the window, fixing her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder to keep it out of the way. It was messy, considering she’d had to manage it one handed, but the alternative was calling Scrooge to help her and that was one damn step too far.

As she twisted a ribbon around the end of the braid, she spotted the small figure heading across the drive, in the direction of Scrooge’s cargo plane. She smiled to herself, and shook her head. She was really starting to like that kid.

Checking her reflection in the mirror one last time, Goldie decided she would just have to do. She touched up her mascara and straightened her blouse as best she could, then headed out into the mansion to find Scrooge, safely out of ear shot of his family.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of an interim chapter to tide us over but I wanted to get something out before Christmas! I probably won’t post again until a few days after the holiday. 
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope those celebrating have a fantastic holiday. 
> 
> Xxx
> 
> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out actually it’s surprisingly easy to find time to bash out a chapter at Christmas when you’re off work and your family goes to bed early...

They spent much of the morning preparing for their adventure. Scrooge combed through the library and the Other Bin for anything that might be useful when faced with pesky moon magic and curses. Goldie raided the garage for grappling hooks, ropes and pulleys, all the supplies they could possibly need and then some. Her arm bothered her constantly, but she put it to the back of her mind. If she let Scrooge see that she was struggling, he would get all ridiculously protective again and try to convince her not to go.

By early afternoon, they had finally loaded up the Sunchaser with everything they needed and were about ready to go. Scrooge sauntered aboard to find Goldie already in the cockpit, running pre-flight checks and starting up the engines.

He hurried to her side and watched with growing horror as she flicked switches left, right and centre, seemingly at random, and tested her one handed grip on the controls.

‘Where’s Launchpad?’

‘Who?’ Goldie asked, absently. They had begun to taxi down the driveway.

‘My pilot!’

‘Oh him.’ Goldie tossed her hair over her shoulder dismissively. ‘I sent him off on a fake errand in the car to get him out of the way so I could steal the plane.’

Scrooge’s jaw dropped. ‘What?!’

Goldie grinned at him over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. ‘Don’t worry Scroogey, I’m stealing you too.’

‘You can’t fly a plane one handed, woman.’

‘I have a couple of memories from our early adventures that would beg to differ.’

Scrooge flushed. Damn her and the effect she had on him.

‘Both of those times you had both hands available during take off and landing, you tumultuous temptress.’

‘Alright then,’ Goldie shrugged, standing up out of the pilot seat but making no effort to slow the plane. In fact, it had started to gather momentum rather quickly. She nodded over her shoulder impatiently. ‘Well, come on. Sit down if you want to help!’

Scrooge realised what she meant and, considering the stakes, immediately acquiesced and took the pilot seat, his hands flailing a little when she settled herself on his lap. Eventually he settled for resting them gently on her sides, after she batted him away when he reached for the controls.

‘You’re an extra pair of hands, and only if I need you,’ Goldie told him, firmly. ‘Try not to enjoy yourself too much back there, just in case I do.’

She wiggled her rear a little for emphasis, and Scrooge coloured even more. It would be a miracle if he made it through this adventure with his dignity intact if this was the sort of mood she was in.

He buckled the seatbelt around himself, seeing as it couldn’t stretch to fit both of them, and moved to clasp his hands together in front of her waist to secure her in place as the plane gathered some serious speed. Goldie grinned at just how tightly he was holding onto her.

They reached the end of the long driveway and just when it looked like they might be about to meet their doom, the Sunchaser rose up into the air, a little bumpy as Goldie took a moment to steady the controls but otherwise in one piece. As they cut up through the clouds and into the sky, Scrooge finally let himself relax, but he didn’t remove his hands from her waist. Instead he hugged her that little bit closer, a gesture that told her he was begrudgingly impressed with her skills, and, she realised with a smirk, frankly a little turned on.

It took another ten minutes or so for the plane to level out enough that Goldie was able to switch on autopilot and breathe a sigh of relief that her wild impulse had paid off. She spun around so that she was sitting comfortably across Scrooge’s lap and kissed him soundly.

‘What was that for?’ Scrooge asked, holding her close and unable to stop his hands from roaming just a little. He was only mortal after all.

‘Do I need to have a reason?’ Goldie asked with a grin.

‘Usually.’ Scrooge grumbled, but he was grinning too. He drew her back to him and returned the kiss wholeheartedly, and they proceeded to get thoroughly lost in each other for the next few hundred miles.

Before long, Scrooge’s sense caught up with his senses and he reluctantly pulled away. Goldie took pity on him and let him.

‘So, what do you plan to do with your half of the treasure?’ Scrooge asked. Treasure talk was always relatively safe, it was something they both actually agreed on.

‘What do you mean, my half?’ Goldie frowned, eyeing him accusingly. Scrooge gulped - alright, perhaps he had spoken too soon.

‘Well, there’s two of us.’ He said, stating the obvious. ‘Two equal shares. Fifty fifty.’

Goldie crossed her arms. ‘I thought you wanted to ‘get me my treasure’!’

Scrooge realised his error, but he couldn’t help himself. ‘Well of course, but I don’t think it’s unreasonable to assume I’d take my share.’

‘And you think your share works out at fifty percent, do you? Despite the fact that I’ve done all the work so far, and all you’ve done up to this point is let me distract you while I steal your plane?’

‘Well alright then, we’ll call it sixty forty.’

‘You’re unbelievable.’ Goldie grumbled, kicking her legs over the edge of the seat and hopping to her feet.

Scrooge was unperturbed, and actually a little relieved to have a moment to collect himself. ‘That’s why you love me.’ He said, with a hint of a smile.

‘I love gold more, remember?’ Goldie reminded him, irritably.

‘And that’s why _I_ love _you_ , remember?’ Scrooge shot back, but the words were tinged with bitterness as the memory of their exchange at the Golden Lagoon crept in.

Goldie rolled her eyes and leaned in to give him one more kiss to show no hard feelings, and to snatch the map out of the pocket of his coat. Scrooge let her go, choosing instead to sit at the controls a while longer to make sure their mutual distraction hadn’t sent them too far off course.

The sun was low on the horizon when they drew close to Cape Suzette. In the distance they could see the harbour-side town, bustling with life, but they weren’t headed toward the town, they were headed to the impossibly high, some would say unsurpassable cliffs.

Goldie was back at the controls, slapping Scrooge’s hands away when he went to help. When he saw that she had no intention of losing altitude, he got to his feet and prepared for a face off.

‘You’re still set on trying to land at the top of the cliffs?’ He demanded, disbelieving.

‘Funnily enough, yes. I didn’t change my entire plan just because you disagreed with me once in a dining room.’

‘Goldie, be reasonable. Look at those cliffs, they’re perilous.’

‘No, _you_ be reasonable. You still want to land on the water? Seriously Scrooge, look out the window. Can you even see the water from up here?’

‘Can you see a place for us to to land up there?’ Scrooge countered, gesturing at the razor sharp rocks that lined the edge of the cliff. The cliff that was looming ever closer, now that he thought about it.

‘Look, the climb from the bottom is not practical. Odds are someone is going to fall to their death on the way up and you need three people to get into the cave. We go down from the top to get to the cave and if we make it through that, then we deal with the return journey when we need to.’

‘Wait - three people? But there’s only two of us!’

‘Oh Scroogey, you really need to learn how to read girls better.’

Goldie thumped her fist down on a loose panel in the cockpit and it popped open, revealing Webby who army rolled out and sprung to her feet. When faced with a smirking Goldie and a stern looking Scrooge, she froze.

‘Oh, hi there,’ she waved awkwardly.

‘Webbigail, I...’ Scrooge spluttered, then went pale. ‘Have you been hiding in there the _whole_ _time_?’

Webby nodded. ‘Yeah, sorry,’ she laughed nervously and then rearranged her features carefully. ‘I didn’t hear anything weird though, I promise.’

Scrooge didn’t look convinced, and Goldie just looked rather amused. That was until she remembered that they were still on autopilot, and pointed at a cliff. She spun around and hurried to the controls, and when Scrooge had gotten over the shock of realising he’d been caught canoodling with his - whatever Goldie was - a mere few feet away from the young impressionable mind of Webby Vanderquack, he followed her.

‘Goldie, come on - it’s not possible to land up here!’ He pleaded with her, tugging on her good arm.

Goldie shook him off again, and set her sights on the top of the cliff. ‘You’re right, it’s not possible to land. But when was the last time anyone actually _landed_ this plane?’

Scrooge’s eyes widened in horror. He looked for Webby, but she had already snapped into action.

‘Kid, you got the parachutes?’ Goldie called over her shoulder.

‘Yes ma’am!’ Webby cried, running over with her arms full of survival equipment.

‘Wha- did you two plan this or something?’ Scrooge spluttered.

‘We’re just two resourceful broads trying to make it in a man’s world, Scroogey,’ Goldie winked and kissed his cheek as she strapped on her parachute. She helped Webby with hers quickly and then looked to Scrooge. ‘Come on Sourdough, no time to dawdle. We’re about to crash into a cliff, you know!’

Scrooge growled but strapped on his own parachute and took ownership of the majority of grappling hooks and ropes, refusing to let Webby carry anything but that which would save her own life and wrestling a good amount of supplies from Goldie too so that she had some kind of hope of surviving this madness with several broken ribs and one broken arm.

Just at the moment the Sunchaser was about to to breach the top of the cliffs, Scrooge slammed his fist down on a control pane and the cargo doors swung open. With Webby between them, her small hands clasped tightly each in one of theirs, Scrooge and Goldie took a running jump and leapt from the plane.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I joined tumblr even though I genuinely have no clue how it works... but I’m trying! Do say hello if you’re a Tumblr-er! I’m ‘iamthehousethatfloats’.
> 
> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here’s a massive chapter that nearly killed me.

For a while they were free-falling, and Scrooge was terrified - not for his own safety, but for that of the woman and child he was attached to. If either of them were to fall, he didn’t think he could face living another day on this earth.

He didn’t have long to linger on such macabre thoughts though. Half a second later, and Goldie had split off from the pair of them, gaining enoughdistance to release her chute and calling for Webby to do the same. Scrooge felt the little girl’s fingers slip from his grasp and his heart stopped for a moment, until he saw her parachute open and launch her, whooping, up into the air.

‘Scrooge, open your damn parachute!’ Goldie yelled, from high above him.

‘Oh... right!’ Scrooge scrambled to find the cords and when he did he tugged hard, sending his parachute billowing upwards and catching on an updraft. He was dragged along with it, and before long he was almost level with Goldie and Webby, soaring toward the treacherous cliff face.

Webby was first to make contact. She tossed her grappling hook at the rock and landed with relative ease, tugging twice on the line to check it was secure before cutting her chute free.

Scrooge landed next, hard. He wheezed as he collided with the wall, the wind being instantly knocked out of him. He managed to get a hold though, and was able to check above him to make sure that Webby was securely in place before he too loosed his chute and sent it tumbling to the misty depths below them.

It was Goldie who struggled. With only one arm to direct her path, she couldn’t keep an accurate course and when she reached the wall she had very little to grab onto. Her grip faltered and she fell, and it was only the fabric of the chute catching on the jagged rocks that saved her. She cried out, seemingly in frustration but Scrooge could hear it was tinged with real pain too, as she slammed into the rock face.

‘Goldie!’ Scrooge yelled, hurriedly securing his own grappling line and swinging down to her. All decorum lost, she lurched for him and grabbed his arm, just as the fabric tore and her ruined chute buffered in the wind.

‘Are you alright?’ Scrooge asked, concerned. He was trying to assess the damage while also keeping them both safely attacked to the wall. When he finally met her eyes, she was grinning, her eyes alight and more alive than he’d seen them all week.

‘Nice catch, Moneybags,’ she said with a wink. ‘Now, if you think you can keep up...’

The next thing Scrooge knew, she’d shot a grappling gun at the rocks above and swung out of his arms, abseiling down the cliff with ease.

‘You good, kiddo?’ Goldie called to Webby, who gave her the thumbs up from a few feet over. Scrooge shook his head and followed after them.

‘Goldie, this is madness.’ Scrooge said as he levelled up with them. ‘You can barely keep yourself on the wall, let me help you.’

‘I don’t need your help, old man. You’re struggling just as much as I am.’

‘Oh well I’m sure that’ll be a reassuring thought to keep in mind as we tumble to our deaths. At least we’re both as useless and decrepit as each other!’

‘Speak for yourself, Scrooge.’

‘I will! And I’ll speak for young Webbigail too, seeing as her grandmother isn’t here to and if she were she’d likely have tossed us both out of the plane without parachutes for putting the girl’s life in danger in the first place.’

‘Oh come on, that kid’s been raised by Beakley. She’s got more survival skills than you and me combined.’

‘You couldn’t have known that! You’ve been around the child for about five full minutes since you got here!’

‘I may have only been here five minutes, Scrooge, but already I know more than you.’ Goldie snapped. ‘That kid’s going through something, and none of you have noticed.’

Scrooge looked down at Webby, absolutely baffled. ‘What are you talking about?’

So preoccupied were they with their bickering, that both Scrooge and Goldie missed a step and fell a few feet, with only the safety catch on their ropes to save them. They groaned as the ropes jolted and jarred their old bones, and below them Webby rolled her eyes.

‘Uncle Scrooge, Goldie - look! The sun has set and the moon is about to rise!’

Goldie and Scrooge followed her pointing finger and saw she was in fact correct. Goldie swung back out on her line, emboldened by their progress.

‘Come on, it’s just a couple hundred yards more and we should be at the mouth of the cave. We have to hurry while the moonlight is still there!’

Now the moonlight was on their side, they could make light work of the rest of the distance. The runes in the cliff lit up like beacons and before long all three of them were positioned over their respective glyphs.

‘This is so cool!’ Webby yelled, as their shadows danced in the moonlight.

‘Now what?’ Scrooge called over to Goldie, who had her eyes trained on the rising Gibbous Moon.

‘Just a few more seconds, hold on,’ she said, watching as the clouds drifted and she counted down to the precise moment that the caves would appear. ‘Okay, on my count, push away from the wall as hard as you can, got it?’

‘Got it!’ Webby cried, and Scrooge nodded his agreement too. Goldie hung from her rope, poised and ready, her knees bent for maximum thrust and then, the moonlight washed over them.

‘Now!’ Goldie yelled, and kicked away from the cliff. Scrooge and Webby followed suit, and no sooner had they swung out into the night, but the rock disappeared beneath them and a great chasm opened up. As one, they swung through the wall and landed with varying degrees of success on the cave floor. Webby rolled and sprung to her feet, arms raised in fight position. Goldie landed lightly, wincing slightly at the impact but otherwise unaffected. Scrooge, however, distracted as he was by making sure Goldie and Webby made it inside, very nearly missed the opening to the cave altogether and if Goldie hadn’t acted quickly and caught him by the collar, pulling him through, he would have been done for.

‘What was that you were saying about needing help, Sourdough?’ She teased with a grin, but she didn’t let go, intent on keeping hold of his collar for a good few minutes while they all caught their breath. After a moment, Scrooge brought his hand to rest on hers gently, and she seemed to realise what she’d been doing and released the fabric of his shirt as though she’d been burned.

‘Okay, keep your wits about you. This place is packed with booby traps,’ she warned, taking a cautious step forward and ducking just in time to avoid being decapitated by a scythe like blade that swung out of the cave wall. She gestured at the scythe now embedded in the wall by her head to illustrate her point.

Scrooge and Webby surveyed the tunnel ahead, quickly identifying the tell tale signs of more traps protruding from the walls. At the far end of corridor, they spotted a lever. Webby looked up at Scrooge and he nodded his approval, and without further ado she sprang into action, somersaulting over the top of the low hanging traps and sliding under the others with ease due to her tiny statue. In mere seconds, she made it to the other side and pulled the lever, sending all of the blades swinging out at nothing and bringing the traps to a juddering halt so that Scrooge and Goldie could walk through the cave to join her.

Scrooge smiled at Webby and ruffled her hair fondly, entirely used to her displays of complete and utter awesomeness. Goldie looked absolutely thrilled.

‘I figured Beakley didn’t raise you on teddy bear picnics andtea parties kid, but even so that was some seriously impressive stuff.’

Webby beamed. ‘Thanks Miss - I mean, thanks Goldie!’

They proceeded through the caves, each taking a turn at disabling further traps, all of which Goldie had thankfully navigated once before - though no one was bringing that up. All the whole, Scrooge couldn’t help but keep one suspicious eye on her, the memory of her still quite recent betrayal in the Yukon unavoidably fresh in his mind, even after everything they’d been through this past week.

Goldie bristled under the scrutiny, though she couldn’t exactly blame him. But after one too many near misses, her ribs were starting to throb and the pain made her less inclined to let the issue go. The next time Webby skipped off ahead, she caught Scrooge’s arm, and was taken aback by the look on his face. It was one of resignation, like now was the moment she was going to betray him and everything up to that point was him preparing for the inevitable. Goldie’s breath caught in her throat for a moment as she faced the reality of just how badly the pair of them had messed each other up.

‘Scrooge,’ she began, still holding onto his arm. ‘I’m not giving you half of this treasure, but I’m not going to screw you over either.’

Scrooge frowned. ‘That’s what you always say.’

‘No, it isn’t.’ Goldie insisted. ‘I never say anything either way, I just do it. So this time, will you listen when I actually tell you - _promise_ _you_ \- I’m not going to betray you. Not today.’

Scrooge sighed. He wanted to believe her so badly, but after everything he just didn’t think he could. He changed the subject instead. ‘You shouldn’t have brought Webbigail into this.’

Goldie blinked, genuinely surprised. Then she shrugged. ‘She brought herself. I just didn’t object.’

‘Next time one of my kids stows away on a crackpot adventure that could very well get them killed, Goldie, I beg of you, _object_.’

Goldie felt her heart constrict in her chest. It bothered her more than she would ever admit that he truly believed she cared so little for him that she would let one of his precious children lose their heads in a booby trap. For some stupid reason, it mattered to her that he trust her with one thing that meant more to him than gold, or her. 

‘You take these kids on adventures every damn day.’ She grumbled. ‘Why is it any different when I do it?’

‘Yes, but I have _raised_ children - and I’ve made every mistake there is to make. Terrible mistakes that I will never forget. I’ve learned, and I know what to look out for. You don’t!’

Goldie swallowed heavily, and her voice was tight when she spoke. ‘You really don’t trust me not to get your child killed?’

‘Why are you taking this so personally?’ Scrooge was confused. She’d never cared much for the kids before - when Donald and Della were little, she saw them as an inconvenience and never once suggested they take them on an adventure. ‘Why does it bother you? You said it yourself, you don’t have a motherly bone in your body.’

‘Yes, thank you, know what I said, Scrooge.’ Goldie snapped.

‘Then what’s the problem?’

‘Nothing! Nothing’s the problem. There’s no problem. Just forget it. Let’s go get the damn treasure.’

‘Goldie...’

‘The treasure, Scrooge. Come on.’

Scrooge sighed as Goldie stomped off ahead. Just when he was beginning to think they’d finally reached an understanding after all these years, and then moments later they prove they are still just as bad at reading each other as ever. There was nothing to do though but go after her, just like he always did and always would.

The trio made their way slowly through the caves, and Goldie and Webby proved quite the double act when navigating the remaining traps. Goldie boosted Webby when her height was against her and caught Scrooge a fair few times when he almost missed a trap. Between the three of them, they did a pretty good job of keeping each other alive.

On the last step across a rotting rope bridge, Goldie lost her footing and very nearly tumbled into the deep pit below them. Scrooge caught her hand just before she disappeared into the darkness and for a moment they were frozen, both of them breathing heavily. All Scrooge could see in his mind’s eye was Goldie falling, not into the pit but down toward a river of molten gold, ready to swallow her up.

Goldie regained her senses first and tugged on his hand. ‘A little help, Moneybags?’

Scrooge shook himself from his memories and heaved to pull her out of danger and back onto solid ground, wrapping his arms around her tightly as soon as he did so. Goldie tried to shrug him off, frankly annoyed that she’d needed rescuing at all, but when she saw the haunted look in his eyes she realised what he was remembering and hugged him right back. Webby hurried on ahead to give them a moment of privacy.

‘Goldie...’ Scrooge faltered, he couldn’t quite find words.

‘That was a close one, Sourdough. Thanks.’ She whispered, knowing he needed to hear her speak to reinforce the fact that she was here, with him, and not lost at the bottom of some dark ravine.

They held onto each other for a long while, neither one needing to say anything more. It was enough just to count the rise and fall of each other’s breaths and feel the thump of their hearts beating together.

Then Webby cried out from somewhere ahead of them, her voice echoing through the tunnel. Scrooge felt his blood run cold, he met Goldie’s eyes and they turned and ran as one in the direction of the little girl’s cries.

They rounded a corner and both skidded to a halt. There was Webby, caught in the crushing grip of an enormous, muscled duck, who held her off the ground and horrifyingly close to the edge of yet another deep ravine.

Scrooge locked eyes with the girl, who stared back at him helplessly. She didn’t have a plan, or a pocket full of gummy berry juice, and she couldn’t get away.

They were in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here we go...

Scrooge gathered himself quickly, raising his cane in the air and preparing to leap into action to save his de facto niece from the clutches of this monstrous goon. But the moment his knees bent, ready to pounce on the fiend, a second figure emerged from the shadows; smaller, sharper, and holding a loaded shotgun aimed right at Scrooge’s head.

‘Easy there, Grandpa,’ he warned, waving the barrel of the gun to gesture at Scrooge’s cane. ‘Wouldn’t want any accidents now, would we? Not when Magpie’s holding onto your little friend here. One slip and down she goes, and I hear it’s a very long way to fall...’

Goldie’s sharp intake of breath caught Scrooge’s attention and he tore his eyes away from Webby and the men from the briefest of moments to glance in her direction. She was frozen, still, and the haunted expression on her face was all the confirmation Scrooge needed. These were the men she had come here with before. These were the bastards who had hurt her. And now they had Webby. He turned back, lowering his cane slowly and forcing himself to remain in control of his senses. He gripped the handle with such force, if it had been his usual one it would likely have snapped in his hands.

Magpie, named for the piebald markings on his feathers and a hefty collection of gold teeth, grinned sadistically and stepped just a little closer to the edge of the ravine. Webby was keeping her bravest face on, but she couldn’t help letting out the smallest whimper of fear.

Scrooge growled low in his throat.

‘So it’s not just bad pennies that always turn back up, that line works with Glittering Goldie too, huh?’ The smaller man continued, taking a step closer so that he and his shotgun were stood between them, and Magpie and Webby. ‘How’ve you been, O’Gilt? Looking perkier than the last time we saw you in the moonlight, that’s for sure.’

Goldie laid a soft hand on Scrooge’s forearm in a silent plea for him to resist the urge to launch himself at the pair of them in a Donald-esque display of rage. It worked, for the moment. Scrooge remained silent, but if looks could kill then they wouldn’t be in this situation.

‘Let the girl go, Duclair.’ Goldie said. ‘She’s got nothing to do with this.’

The man, Duclair, ignored her and continued to taunt, waving his gun about again. ‘You know, when you bailed on us we really were in a bind.’ He said, casually. ‘We could each have tried to kill the other to make the blood sacrifice, of course, but then we’d never have gotten out of the cave with the treasure with only one of us.’

‘What blood sacrifice?’ Scrooge hissed quietly at Goldie. Neither her story, nor Launchpad’s, had mentioned anything about a sacrifice. The bottom seemed to drop out of his stomach as he realised, as per usual, she hadn’t told him the whole story.

‘Oh, she didn’t mention that part huh Gramps? Well, I guess she wouldn’t. Didn’t mention it to us either, not until it was too late.’

Scrooge frowned, looking imploringly at Goldie who refused to meet his eye.

‘You don’t know what you’re talking about, Duclair. Let the girl go.’ Goldie said again, her voice a slightly higher pitch than usual but otherwise impeccably controlled. Scrooge recognised this Goldie, this was a Goldie beyond just her regular amount of walls. This was Goldie at full Fort Knox.

Over their heads, Duclair and Magpie laughed at some shared joke. Duclair nodded to Magpie, who pulled out a knife, brandishing it toward Webby with a horrifyingly degree of casualness.

‘I knew you’d be back,’ Duclair continued, grinning at Goldie. ‘Figured you’d find your way in somehow. I didn’t count on you bringing us a new pretty little sacrifice though, and a spare too, even if he is a bit stale. Maybe you aren’t such a soft touch after all.’

For a second, Scrooge let himself believe it. He considered for a moment their more than a hundred years of history, the countless times he’d seen her stab men in the back, and been backstabbed himself, all so that she could walk away with her treasured golden prize. For just one second, he thought maybe she might be capable of it. Maybe that’s even why she let Webby tag along. And in that second, Goldie caught his eye.

Goldie had never known a feeling like it. The shattering realisation that the man she, despite all her previous denial and protest, truly loved, could believe she might lie with him as she had all this past week, and lay bare the most painful secrets of her soul to him in the darkness, and then betray him and the innocent, wonderful child whom he considered family to these monsters... it was a kind of crushing, all consuming pain. It was a pain she knew she deserved, a hundred times over.

Without further ado, Goldie took that pain and turned it into fury.

She moved suddenly, and from behind her back she drew a flare, striking it to life so that it blazed, filling the cave with light.

Duclair recovered quickly and trained his weapon on her, ready to fire, but Goldie wasn’t looking at him, or the gun. Instead she looked past him and at Webby, who gasped as a great, billowing shadow rose out of her own and writhed behind them, looming over Magpie and Duclair like a demon from the depths of hell, come to claim them.

Duclair yelled and spun around, firing madly at the creature which quickly faded away along with the light from Goldie’s flare. It was enough of a distraction for Scrooge to seize his moment and leap into the fray.

Brandishing his cane like the sharpest of swords, he made quick work of Duclair, knocking the shotgun out of his hands and sending it clattering over the edge of the ravine. Another hefty wallop and the man himself stumbled too, narrowly missing tumbling over the edge and meeting the same fate as his weapon. Suddenly at a disadvantage, he scrambled away and Scrooge let him run for the moment, turning his attention to Magpie and sending a blast of knock-out gas from his cane straight into the lumbering lummox’s face. He groaned, and fell backwards, while Webby heaved herself out of his faltering grip and grasped Scrooge’s outstretched hand. He dragged her behind him just as Magpie landed hard on the ground. He wasn’t out though, it seemed the knockout gas wasn’t quite strong enough to take someone as massive as him down completely, but it bought them a few seconds at least.

Scrooge looked around for Goldie, catching a glimpse of her blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t have time to pay her much mind as Duclair was back, armed now with a crowbar and Magpie’s discarded knife, and slashing wildly toward Scrooge.

The fight was viscous and Scrooge fought with everything he had. Webby threw herself in as well, climbing up onto Magpie’s shoulders when he dragged himself upright and back into the fight, and tearing at his eyes and nose and anything else she could reach.

At the other side of the cave, Goldie hurried to the runes that protected the treasure, glancing over her shoulder with every other step, never more torn between the two things she loved with every fibre of her being.

But she loved the gold more, right? That was a truth universally acknowledged. Between Scrooge and treasure, she always knew which one to pick.

Shaking all doubts from her mind, she skidded to a halt at the ritual stones at the very back of the cave. She took out her knife and went to slice deep into the palm of her hand, and that’s when she saw the blood on the floor. Her blood, dried and faded in a trail that stretched all the way to the ravine, where she could see Scrooge still fighting her enemies furiously.

Beside the blood, a trail of scratches in the dirt, where her own fingers had clawed at the ground as she tried desperately to drag herself away.

The memory hit her like she’d been struck, and she stumbled back. She remembered the struggle, she remembered fighting back. She remembered the moment an enormous fist had collided with her temple and for a moment, everything had gone black.

‘We need a blood sacrifice to get the treasure.’ Duclair’s slimy voice had hissed through the haze. ‘Ain’t nothing in those runes that says we can’t have a little fun before we kill ya.’

Goldie remembered the kick as her legs were scythed out from under her, and the scrape of the rocks against her back, shredding fabric, feathers and skin as she scrambled to get away.

The remembered being held down, a great weight looming over her, and Duclair’s acrid breath assaulting her face as he ground her into the dirt.

All of a sudden, she couldn’t breathe. She was back in that cave, beaten and bloody and fighting for her life, only just able to drag herself over the edge of the ravine to climb down into the darkness, and that darkness was coming for her now, rising up around her and overwhelming every sense she had until suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard Webby’s voice crying out in fear.

That dragged her back to the present. She snapped out of her nightmare and shook herself hard, spinning on her heel and quickly following the sound of Webby’s cries.

She saw Duclair, looming over the little girl who cowered against the cave wall, finally defeated. He lurched toward her, knife raised, and Goldie moved so quickly she was no more than a blur. She threw herself between Duclair and the girl, her blade clashing with his, and fought him back. She kicked and punched and tore at him, but even through the onslaught he laughed at her.

‘You really can bounce back from anything, can’t you O’Gilt?’ He chuckled, as their knifes met again and again.

Goldie’s blood boiled over. With a final wild cry of rage, she kicked at him again and caught him in the stomach, knocking the wind from his smug commentary at last. With another, his knife flew out of his hand and away into the shadows. She slashed at him, catching him across the face with her blade and sending a spray of fresh red blood over the ritual stones, which immediately began to shudder and shift, sending shockwaves through the cave. Duclair clutched at his face and stared at Goldie through his one good eye, which was wide in horror.

Goldie smiled, a glint in her eye.

‘How about we see if you bounce too?’

She dropped to the ground and swung her leg around with a strength even she didn’t know she possessed. She kicked Duclair’s feet out from under him and as he stumbled back, she dived forward, striking him once more in the chest and sending him tumbling over the edge of the ravine, into the darkness. She stood there, silent for a moment, as she listened to his cries fade away.

‘Oh,’ she said quietly. ‘I guess you don’t.’

‘Goldie!’ Webby yelled, as the quake grew stronger still, cracks forming in the rocks all around them.

Goldie ran to Webby, snatching her out of the way just in time, as the roof of the cave gave way and an enormous mountain of gold and gems spilled through into the cavern.

At the other side of the cave, Scrooge had just gotten in a strong enough blow to send Magpie crumpling to his knees. As the treasure poured in, Scrooge looked up and breathed a sigh of relief to see Webby and Goldie save the other side of the treasure fall. Magpie groaned at his feet, and Scrooge regarded him coldly.

Goldie had gotten the man that did it. But this was the one who held her down.

With a final wallop, Scrooge sent the massive duck stumbling into the path of the falling treasure, which quickly swallowed him up before he could even open his mouth to scream. The flow of gold was seemingly endless, and it had begun to overflow into the cracks in the ground too. Scrooge found he didn’t much care what got dragged down with it.

Goldie watched from across the way, and stepped forward to shield Scrooge from Webby’s view just at the right moment. The next thing she knew, Scrooge was alone at the other side of the growing mountain of treasure.

Goldie dropped to her knees, running her hands over Webby’s scrawny limbs, checking for anything that might be broken. Thankfully, aside from a few superficial scrapes and bruises, nothing seemed to be.

‘Webby,’ she said, the girl’s actual name feeling raw on her tongue. ‘Are you alright, sweetheart?’

‘Oh, sure.’ Webby laughed, nervously, looking up at Goldie with a shaky smile. ‘That was a close one, huh?’

‘Yeah,’ Goldie nodded. ‘Yeah, it really was.’

Webby threw her arms around Goldie’s waist, hugging her tightly. To their mutual surprise, Goldie hugged her back. Footsteps crunched over the nearby treasure and Goldie looked up to see Scrooge approaching, cautious and hesitant. She met his eyes, and whatever it was he saw in her gaze made him drop everything and close the distance between them, wrapping both girls up in his arms and holding them to him as though he might never let them go.

Neither Scrooge nor Webby noticed as Goldie slipped the thin friendship bracelet off of Webby’s wrist and tucked it into her pocket, they just held each other, and thanked whoever was listening that they had survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was NOT EASY so I hope y’all are okay with the way it turned out. Thank you everyone who’s been reading (and commenting... *hint*) so far. I hope you’re still with me!
> 
> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Higher for Hire’ is the name of the plane hire service in TaleSpin - just in case you weren’t aware! Not massively integral to the plot but as we’re in Cape Suzette and all that...

They made their way back to the mouth of the cave. Goldie took out her cell phone and searched for the spot with the best signal to call down to Cape Suzette for a cargo plane, seeing as the Sunchaser was still somewhere in the cliffs above them, in several pieces.

While Goldie made the call to _Higher_ _for_ _Hire_ , Scrooge turned his attention to Webby beside him, who had been quiet the whole walk back through the caves.

‘Are you sure you’re not hurt, lassie?’ Scrooge asked her, concerned. 

‘I’m okay, Uncle Scrooge,’ Webby said, plastering on a smile. Scrooge wasn’t fooled though, he watched how she wrung her hands nervously and fiddled with her sleeves. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Uh... nothing. I just... I think I left something behind.’ She spun on her heel and started sprinting back into the caves.

‘Webbigail-’

‘I’ll be right back!’ She called over her shoulder.

‘Webby, be careful!’ Scrooge shouted after her, shaking his head.

Goldie was still on the phone, bartering with whoever was on the other end. Scrooge hung back, unsure of what to do with himself. At last, she ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket, but she didn’t make any move to come back into the caves. After another moment’s hesitation, he threw caution to the wind and went to her instead.

They stood side by side at the mouth of the cave in silence, their shoulders just brushing. He followed her gaze out into the night, where storm clouds were beginning to gather far in the distance.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked, eventually.

‘I’m fine.’ She replied, not sounding fine at all. ‘You?’

Scrooge sighed. ‘Honestly, I’ve been better.’

‘Yeah... me too.’ Goldie nodded, still staring out into the dark.

They lingered there a while longer, both unsure of where they stood with the other now. Scrooge opened his mouth to speak a few times, but every time he ended up closing it again and falling back into silence. Next to him, Goldie let her hair fall further over her eyes to hide the tear tracks on her cheeks.

When he could bear the silence no longer, Scrooge cleared his throat and changed the subject. ‘What’s wrong with Webbigail?’ He asked.

Goldie snorted, mirthlessly. ‘Come on Scrooge, think. You already know.’

Scrooge was quiet for a moment, thinking back to their conversation in the library, and remembering how tired and sad he’d noticed Webby looking when she thought nobody was watching. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed, rubbing at the crease between his brows when he realised how obtuse he had been.

‘Lena...’ he said, at last.

‘Bingo.’

‘She misses her.’ Of course she did. Of course she wasn’t okay. It didn’t matter that the girl hadn’t exactly been who they thought she was, she was still Webby’s best friend, and they had lost her.

‘And... there’s more to it than that.’ Goldie said.

Scrooge frowned, as another memory came back to him. ‘The shadow in the caves?’

Goldie’s voice was tired when she said; ‘Talk to your kid, Scrooge.’

‘I will.’ Scrooge promised, looking at her for the first time just as the cloud cleared and the moonlight caught on them. The look on her face broke his heart and he wanted to reach for her and do what he could to take her pain away, but there was one thing he just couldn’t shake. He steeled himself to ask the question.

‘What would you have done, if they hadn’t been here?’ He asked, eventually. ‘Would... would you have killed me? Or Webby?’

‘What?’ Goldie stared at him, her mouth wide open. ‘Of course not! Scrooge... how could you even think that?’

‘Then how were you planning on getting the treasure?’ Scrooge asked desperately, finally voicing the question that had been playing on his mind ever since the blood sacrifice had first been mentioned.

‘Those idiots translated the runes wrongly. The ritual needed blood, yes, but no one needed to die.’ Goldie explained. ‘I was planning on using my _own_ blood.’

Relief flooded through Scrooge, leaving him quite light headed. She really hadn’t planned to betray him this time. Then his relief turned to shame.

‘I’m sorry, Goldie,’ he said, sincerely.

She didn’t say anything for a moment. Then when she did, he spoke so quietly he had to lean in closer to hear her words.

‘I’m sorry too,’ she whispered. He took her hand and squeezed it, and she squeezed his back.

‘No one needed to die,’ Scrooge repeated, thoughtfully.

Goldie frowned. ‘That’s what I said.’

‘But you killed Duclair,’ Scrooge pointed out. Goldie turned to face him, stony faced despite the redness around her eyes.

‘Yes, I did,’ she said, firmly. ‘And I’d do it again.’

‘No.’ Scrooge shook his head.

‘Scrooge...’

‘If we had our time again, I’d wring the bastard’s neck before you even had to look at his face.’

Goldie was taken aback at the venom in his voice, and the cold hatred in his eyes. She had to admit she rather liked when he got so fired up and ready to defend her. It reminded her of how he was when they first met; young and wild and determined to take on the world and fight anyone who got in his way.

She smiled at him, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb soothingly. ‘You may not have gotten to wring any necks, but you still got Magpie pretty good,’ she remarked.

Scrooge scoffed. ‘Well, that was just an unfortunate accident. He stood in the path of several tonnes of falling treasure.’

‘Mmm hmm.’

‘But just the same, if I had the chance, I’d kill him again for you too.’

‘Scroogey, you’re such a romantic.’

She leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

‘How did you get on with the plane?’ He asked.

‘I had to offer more gold than I’d have liked to get their best pilot out of bed in the middle of the night, but he’s on his way. Should be here in an hour or so.’

‘Good, good. Then we’ll be back home by sunrise. That is... I mean...’ Scrooge trailed off, as he realised what he’d said. Goldie smiled and turned to kiss him softly.

‘Home sounds good,’ she murmured. ‘I could sleep for a whole day.’

‘You can sleep as long as you like,’ Scrooge promised.

‘Where’s the kid?’ Goldie asked. ‘She okay?’

‘Webby’s back in the caves somewhere. She said she left something behind. She’s been a while though... we ought to go and check she’s alright.’

‘You go, I’ll stay here and look out for the plane.’

Scrooge hesitated, and while he tried to cover it quickly, Goldie felt it.

‘I’m not going to run away,’ she said.

Scrooge smiled sadly. ‘Not today, anyway.’

 

When Scrooge disappeared back into the caves, Goldie went back to the entrance and sat down, her feet dangling over the edge as the ocean crashed thousands of feet below them.

It would be so easy to leave. Scrooge would be distracted plenty long enough, she could even take a couple of sacks of gold with her and get away into the night without a second thought.

Of course, there was a lot more than a couple of sacks of gold in that cave. Far more than she could carry. It would be foolish to cut out now, when she was so close to getting away with the lot of it.

And then... then there was everything else. Goldie shook such thoughts from her mind and trained her eyes on the horizon, waiting for their plane.

 

Scrooge found Webby right in the spot where Magpie had fallen, digging through treasure with growing levels of desperation.

‘Be careful lassie, you don’t know how stable that treasure is. You could fall into the ravine.’

Webby didn’t stop digging, so Scrooge approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her away from the edge.

‘Webbigail, stop. Will you tell me what you’re looking for?’ Scrooge pleaded, when her eyes went wide in panic. ‘What is it?’

Webby’s shoulders dropped and she looked down at her feet. ‘It’s... it’s nothing. It’s silly.’

‘Webbigail Vanderquack,’ Scrooge said, shaking his head. ‘You, my girl, are many things, but one thing you’ve never been is silly. Now please, tell me what you’ve lost.’

Webby sighed. ‘My bracelet.’

‘Your bracelet?’ Scrooge repeated. It wasn’t like Webby to fixate on jewellery. Her favourite night vision goggles perhaps, or her best grappling hook, but not trinkets and jewels.

‘Well... Lena’s bracelet. The friendship bracelet I made for her.’

‘Ah.’ Scrooge nodded. That made more sense.

‘It’s all I have left. And now it’s gone... it must have broken in the fight. But I can’t find it anywhere.’ Webby looked heartbroken, and Scrooge cursed himself for being so blind to the little girl’s grief at the loss of her friend.

‘Oh Webbigail,’ he sighed. ‘I’m afraid I’ve rather let you down lately haven’t I? I’ve not been a very good uncle to you.’

Webby shrugged, and wiped at her eyes. Scrooge crouched down to her level and scooped her up, sitting her on his knee and putting his arm around her small shoulders, while she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

‘There there,’ he said, smoothing her hair down gently. ‘It’s alright. Everything’s going to be alright.’

‘No it isn’t,’ Webby sniffed. ‘Not without that bracelet. Lena’s still out there somewhere Uncle Scrooge. I know she is. You saw her shadow back there.’

Scrooge frowned, taken aback. ‘I saw _a_ shadow, that’s for sure. What makes you think it was Lena? It didn’t look much like her.’

‘I... I can’t explain it. I just know.’

‘Is there something else?’ Scrooge prompted.

‘Lately I keep having these dreams. About Lena. Like she’s always there, just over my shoulder. Like... like she’s my shadow.’ Webby looked up at Scrooge. ‘Do you have any idea what that might mean, Uncle Scrooge?’

Scrooge shook his head. ‘I’m afraid I don’t, lassie,’ he admitted. ‘But I swear to you, we’ll figure it out. And I promise I’ll pay more attention. You shouldn’t have to go through this on your own.’

Webby hugged him again. Scrooge held onto her, and he would for as long as she needed him to. After a while, the little girl’s breathing evened out and Scrooge realised she’d fallen into an exhausted sleep.

‘Some adventures are not family friendly...’ Scrooge muttered to himself.

Not long after, Goldie appeared. She coughed quietly to catch his attention, and he raised a finger to his bill, nodding at the sleeping child in his arms. Her eyes softened, and she went over to lend him a land to get to his feet without waking Webby.

‘How’s she doing?’ Goldie asked, quietly.

Scrooge sighed. ‘You were right. There’s more too it than just the lass missing Lena.’

Goldie squeezed his hand in hers. ‘You’ll help her through it, Scrooge,’ she said. ‘You’re good at things like that.’

Scrooge smiled, sadly. ‘Goldie...’

‘I came to tell you the plane’s nearly here.’ Goldie said quickly, not wanting to start a conversation in that particular environment. ‘I just spotted the lights on the horizon. We should get some flares set up so they can find us.’

Scrooge nodded, dropping her hand and adjusting Webby in his arms so he could carry her well enough without her waking.

‘Alright then,’ he said, nodding in the direction of the cave entrance. ‘Lead the way.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments on the last chapter! I’m so relieved it went down well. This one was a bit light in comparison, but gotta throw in that ‘setting up the sequel’ plot y’know? And Scrooge and Webby needed to address the shadowy elephant in the room.
> 
> As ever, thanks for reading! Happy Monday!
> 
> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you’re stuck in an impossible cave in the cliffs of Cape Suzette, there’s only one pilot you call to get you out of that sitch.
> 
> Aslo disclaimer: this plane completely and utterly defies all laws of physics but it’s a cartoon so whatever.

Back at the entrance to the caves, sure enough they could just make out the approaching lights of a cargo plane. Scrooge took his and Goldie’s packs and fashioned them into a makeshift bedroll for Webby, taking out his emergency thermal blanket and spreading it over her carefully. The girl was certainly tougher than the toughies, but this adventure had been a lot, and he didn’t think she’d been getting much sleep of late.

Goldie handed him a flare, and lit her own. Once Scrooge lit his too, the whole mouth of the cave became a bright beacon, and the approaching plane quickly signalled to let them know they’d been seen.

‘Don’t keep waving that about too much longer,’ Scrooge warned, dousing his quickly. ‘You do _not_ want to deal with the sky pirates around here.’

‘Are you kidding?’ She grinned. ‘You, me and pirates - that’s like our perfect date.’

‘These ones sing.’ Scrooge grumbled.

‘Oh hell. Absolutely not.’ Goldie dropped her flare over the cliff without further ado, and it quickly fizzled into nothing on its way to the ocean far below.

 

Before long, the plane drew near, and they began to wonder just how they were going to manage this. They needn’t have worried though, because the moment the plane reached them, it hovered quite comfortably above their heads, just long enough for cargo hatch to open and a well aimed harpoon to shoot out, embedding itself deep in the ground between Scrooge and Goldie’s feet. Neither of them flinched. A moment later, a bundle of empty sacks followed, and a small figure to swung down the cable after them. He unclipped the harpoon cable and without further ado, the plane rose up and circled away around the bay.

‘Hey there, Mr McDuck! Boy, is it sure a thrill to meet ya,’ the boy, and he was a boy, perhaps only Lena’s age, garbled enthusiastically, bouncing over to shake Scrooge’s hand and tip his hat at Goldie.

‘Er - a pleasure to meet you too laddie. But... who are you, exactly?’

‘Oh sure, I’m Kit. I’m the navigator for the Sea Duck!’ He gestured over his shoulder to the plane whirring away in the distance. ‘There’s not much that’ll get my buddy Baloo outta bed at this time of night for a job, but when I told him it was you, Mr McDuck, well he hopped straight out of bed and into the pilot seat!’

‘I’ll bet the promise of a whole sack of gold didn’t hurt, either.’ Goldie grumbled.

Kit grinned and looked sheepish. ‘Well sure, that too.’

‘One whole sack!’ Scrooge balked.

‘My gold, Scroogey. Remember?’ Goldie nudged him.

‘Right. Right.’

Goldie turned her attention back to Kit, hand on her hip and stern glare on her face. ‘I know it’s hard to pay a lady any mind when the richest duck in the world is in the room, kid, but I’m the one who’s paying you so I think you’ll find it’s a damn thrill to meet me too.’

Kit’s eyes bulged. ‘Pardon me ma’am, I didn’t mean to offend ya. It’s only that Mr McDuck’s pilot, Launchpad, he and Baloo go way back. We’ve heard so much about his adventures!’

‘This is Goldie O’Gilt, lad,’ Scrooge said, before Kit went off on another tangent about how great he was.

‘Heard much of _my_ adventures?’ Goldie asked slyly, as the boy’s eyes went wide.

‘I’ll say,’ he said with a low whistle. ‘In fact, I’m pretty sure there’s a memo at our front desk that says we ain’t supposed to take calls from you.’

‘And that’s why I gave you _his_ name.’ Goldie said, elbowing Scrooge in the ribs. ‘Now come on boys, we’ve got a lot of treasure to shift and not much time to do it. If we’re still in here when the sun comes up, we’re stuck here for another month.’

 

 

It took them a good couple of hours to bag up the treasure. Kit, who had clearly done this before, set up an elaborate winch and pulley system through the caves, so that they didn’t have to carry everything back to the entrance themselves. Some time after midnight, they were back at the cave entrance with an enormous stack of treasure filled sacks, sweating and covered in grime, but all significantly richer that they had been at breakfast that morning.

Just as he’d had a plan to get the treasure out of the caves, Kit had a trick up his sleeve to get it onto the plane too. Baloo brought the Sea Duck around and lowered the cargo door. Kit took a running leap and caught the top of the door, attaching another cable in place so that they could hook the treasure sacks onto the cable and slide them across. With the plane essentially tied to the cliff side, Baloo was able to dip the nose down a little so that everything tumbled in with ease, haphazard but secure.

‘Alright, women and children next?’ Kit suggested cheekily, when the treasure was all in. Scrooge chuckled as Goldie barely stopped herself from kicking the boy over the edge.

‘He’s a brave one, this one, isn’t he?’ he said, nodding to the grinning boy. Scrooge ducked down and lifted Webby gently into his arms.

‘Not all that smart though, seeing as I haven’t paid him yet,’ Goldie said.

‘We climbing again, Uncle Scrooge?’ Webby asked blearily, thoroughly confused. Scrooge chuckled and shook his head. ‘No, we’ve got ourselves a lift, Webbigail. Hold on tight!’

She did as he said, and the next thing she knew, they were in the cargo bay of a strange plane. Scrooge quickly set her in one of the crew seats and strapped her in.

Goldie swung across next, and Scrooge was there to catch her. She shook him off quickly, but she held onto his hand a moment longer than was really necessary. Another second and Kit was aboard too.

‘That all of ya, Lil’ Britches?’ A voice boomed down from the pilot’s cabin.

‘All aboard Papa Bear!’ Kit yelled. ‘Cutting the cable in three... two...’

Scrooge grabbed Goldie and dragged her to the crew seats beside Webby, the two of them securing their belts in place just in time.

‘One!’ Kit cut the cable and it shot off into the darkness, as the plane dived and struggled to regain altitude. The cargo doors slammed closed and Kit wiped his brow, and after a few hair raising moments they finally started to level out. Webby was wide awake now, her face alight with excitement at their latest near death experience, while Scrooge and Goldie both looked rather green, but even they couldn’t deny it was some very impressive flying.

‘That was awesome!’ Webby cried, bouncing in her seat.

Kit beamed. ‘Baloo’s the best pilot around alright!’ He said, and swept his hat off his head in greeting. ‘I’m Kit, the navigator. Pleased to meet ya.’

‘I’m Webby!’ Webby said, with a tired wave. Scrooge glanced at Goldie and saw that her eyes were on Webby, a soft but curiously determined look on her face. It seemed after all these years, all it really took to melt the frozen heart of the Ice Queen of Dawson was Webbigail Vanderquack.

 

About a half hour out from Duckburg, Goldie and Webby were snoozing in the crew seats and Scrooge was up in the cabin with Baloo the pilot, who it turned out really did know Launchpad pretty well - Scrooge was beginning to realise that Launchpad knew everyone - and upon hearing about the fate of the Sunchaser, offered to lend a hand in salvaging it.

‘That guy’s got me outta some tough spots in our time,’ Baloo remarked, nostalgically. ‘And I know he loves that plane. If it were my old gal that needed rescuing from the top of a cliff, I like to think he’d do the same.’

‘Aye, I’m sure he would too.’ Scrooge agreed. ‘All the same, I’ll make sure you’re compensated for your time.’

Baloo raised an eyebrow. ‘I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting you to be so generous with your money Mr McDuck,’ he said. ‘You’ve got a bit of a reputation that way.’

‘Rightly so,’ Scrooge said, with a slight harrumph. ‘But this treasure is Goldie’s, and seeing as she crashed my plane I don’t think it’s unreasonable to send her the bill for the damages.’

‘And they said romance was dead,’ Baloo chuckled. ‘So, where to?’

Scrooge deliberated. There was so much gold, it didn’t make sense to take it back to the mansion. And besides, Louie would likely have spent it before they got up for breakfast if he did.

‘Straight to the Money Bin,’ he decided eventually. ‘It’s safest there.’

‘Right you are, Mr McDuck.’ Baloo nodded, and pushed onward to the gleaming gold tower on the edge of town.

 

Goldie only grumbled a bit when he told her their destination. In the end, she saw the sense of his reasoning, and in avoiding the risk factor of Louie Duck.

‘I can crate it up and ship it wherever you want,’ Scrooge added. ‘Dawson, New York, London... anywhere.’

It was a very not subtle way of wondering where it was she laid her hat these days when she wasn’t sharing his bed. Goldie pretended she hadn’t heard.

‘I suppose the bin is the safest place, for now,’ she agreed. ‘And besides, I can break into it like that, if I want to.’ She snapped her fingers and Scrooge rolled his eyes, even though it was entirely true.

Once they’d safely unloaded all of the gold and sent Baloo and Kit on their way, Goldie carried a snoozing Webby to Scrooge’s office in search of a comfy-ish spot, while Scrooge called Launchpad to come and give them a ride back to the mansion. Launchpad, loyal if a terrible morning person, jovially agreed though Scrooge knew it would be a while until he’d woken up enough to actually manage to start the car.

Webby slept soundly in his desk chair, and Scrooge and Goldie stared at each other, at something of a loss of what to do with themselves now there was no more mortal peril on the agenda for the day.

Scrooge glanced at Webby, then at his watch, andthen looked at Goldie.

‘Fancy a swim?’ He asked. She grinned.

 

Goldie watched as Scrooge swum lengths in his money. He cavorted about and she laughed freely, ducking for cover as he splashed coins in her direction. After a while, he surfaced, and she looked up to see him staring at her with a strangely dreamy smile on his face.

‘What’s the matter, Moneybags?’ She asked, amused.

‘Nothing, it’s just... well, I think I’ve had this dream before.’ He gestured to her, reclining comfortably in his fortune, watching him with sleepy eyes.

Goldie chuckled. ‘I dare say you have. I expect I was wearing a few less clothes the last time you did though.’

Scrooge blushed. ‘Aye, you usually are when I dream of ye,’ he admitted. ‘But the real thing is infinitely superior, clothed or not.’

‘Come over here and help with with these buttons, Sourdough, and you get the best of both worlds.’

She didn’t really think that he would, not with Webby asleep upstairs in his office and Launchpad on his way, but he surprised them both by swimming swiftly over and gathering her in his arms, sending them toppling over together in a landslide of gold that carried them safely into the shadow of the diving board above. Should anyone come into the bin to find them, they’d at least have a few minutes warning to collect themselves.

They landed heavily with Goldie on her back, and Scrooge raised up on his forearms above her. He kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming everywhere he could reach and his fingers combing through her soft feathers, teasing a burst of laughter from her. She kissed him back with as much fervour, arching up to get as close to him as possible. She fumbled with the buckle on his belt and he couldn’t control the unconscious roll of his hips into hers as she pulled him back down on top of her.

Then suddenly, something changed. Goldie stiffened and tore away from the kiss, fear flashing across her face, and Scrooge immediately froze.

‘What is it? What’s wrong?’ He asked, breathless. He pushed himself back up onto his arms and watched as pools welled in her green eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks.

‘Off - get off of me, Scrooge,’ she said shakily, and he obeyed instantly, scrambling off her and doing up his belt hurriedly, ashamed of himself for losing control of his senses.

‘Goldie...’ he held up his hands, panicking and unsure of what best to do. All he could do was watch as every emotion she’d pushed down deep inside her over the last week bubbled to the surface and erupted.

‘ _Damn_ ,’ she hissed, wiping furiously at her face to try to stem the uncontrollable flow of tears. Her breathing was short and sharp and to her absolute horror, she realised that she was properly crying. It was ugly and messy and loud. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak - it was all she could do to take in the odd desperate gasp of air that only served to further fuel her breakdown.

Scrooge cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have thought it was okay to hurl himself at her, when only a week ago... Scrooge shook his head violently, trying to keep that thought out so that he could cling to some semblance of calm, for her sake as much as his own.

Goldie was an expert in putting on a brave face. He knew this. He knew her. But in all their years, all their fights and adventures and nights of passion, she had never let him see this. He was sure she didn’t want him to see it now, but there was little to be done. She crumbled before his eyes, curling in on herself and sinking into his gold as though to let it bury her alive and hide her from view.

Scrooge edged closer again and lay himself down behind her, tucking himself against her body and running a soothing hand over her upper arm and over her hip, taking care not to crowd her or trap her there, but to make sure she knew he was with her.

‘You’re safe,’ he murmured in her ear. ‘I’ve got you, Goldie girl. Everything’s going to be alright.’

After what seemed like an eternity she rolled over and burrowed into his chest and, very carefully, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her. And he held her together as she fell to pieces in his arms, just as she had for him ten years earlier, on the night that Della disappeared.

‘ _Damnit_ ,’ Goldie spoke at last, her voice thick. She hiccuped and sniffled into his shirt, and kept her face hidden.

Scrooge smiled fondly at her stubbornness, and smoothed a hand over her hair just as he’d done for Webbigail not long before.

‘That was foolish of me,’ he said, referring to their earlier aborted tumble in the treasure. ‘I’m sorry, lass.’

‘Shut up,’ Goldie grumbled, and he chuckled, holding her close.

‘They’re dead, Goldie,’ Scrooge said, serious once more. ‘Those bastards can’t hurt you now. We killed them. And you’ve got all of the gold.’

‘All of it? Or sixty forty?’

‘Eh, details...’ Scrooge said, dismissively. She was teasing him again, which was a good sign. But he didn’t really want to move and lose the feeling of her warm and safe in his embrace just yet. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

‘Do you feel better?’ He asked.

‘No. I’m mortified,’ she groaned. After a pause she added; ‘Also, it does not smell great in here.’

Scrooge frowned. ‘I’ll have you know this fortune is polished once a week.’

‘Not in the bin. In your shirt. Seriously when was the last time you washed this adventure gear?’

Scrooge scoffed. ‘Alright, I can see you _are_ feeling better, you minx. Come out for some fresh air, if it’s such a hardship.’ 

She hugged him tightly. ‘Five more minutes,’ she mumbled, in real danger of falling into an emotionally drained and exhausted sleep. It seemed somewhat of a theme, that evening.

‘Sleeping in the Money Bin is not advised,’ Scrooge said, nudging her so she stayed awake. ‘Come on, let’s get you home and into bed, it’s much comfier than sleeping on gold.’

‘Alright, fine.’ Goldie finally emerged, rubbing at her red eyes. ‘But I’m going in the back way. If we run into Beakley looking like this I’ll never live it down.’

‘I expect she’ll be more focussed on the fact you let her granddaughter stow away on a life threateningly dangerous quest, anyway.’

‘Oh yeah, that.’ Goldie cringed. ‘Definitely going in the back way.’

Launchpad arrived not long after, and thankfully asked no questions as the exhausted adventurers piled into the back of the car. Webby slept soundly in Scrooge’s lap all the way back, whereas Goldie sat a little way from him, staring stoically out of the window the whole way. Scrooge tried to convince himself she wasn’t building herself up to leaving. Unable to stop himself, he reached over and took her hand, in an attempt to anchor her somewhat to him and the present. Her gaze didn’t falter, but she held onto his hand tightly, and in that moment he could truly believe neither of them wanted to ever let go.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know how this happened. I intended smut and then... angst. But G needed to get that out apparently. 
> 
> As ever, thank you for reading (and commenting) and staying with me on this wild ride!
> 
> Art by the amazing @neopuff! (@lettheladylead on Tumblr)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, @neopuff has done it again so HEAD ON OVER to @lettheladylead on Tumblr for some high quality All That Glitters cartoon goodness. She’s AMAZING. I can’t even. Soon as I get to a computer I’m adding them to this story because I now know how. HURRAH.
> 
> Anyway, here’s some fluff with a smidge of smut.

The sun was just coming up when the car pulled into the driveway. True to her word, Goldie slipped around to the back of the house to let herself in, and Scrooge was glad she did because a moment later the front door opened and revealed the stern silhouette of Mrs Beakley.

Scrooge approached cautiously, a sleeping Webby in his arms.

‘She’s fine,’ he said quickly, passing the girl over to her grandmother. ‘Got it into her head to tag along again - she didn’t come out of hiding until we were already at Cape Suzette.’

Beakley sighed. ‘I wonder what - or _who_ \- gave her that idea.’

‘Webbigail saved our tail feathers half a dozen times,’ Scrooge said, fondly. ‘You can be proud of her.’

‘I always am,’ Beakley said, a rare smile on her face. Then she grew stern again. ‘Aren’t you going to tell me what happened?’

Scrooge walked past into the hallway, waving a hand dismissively. ‘Oh, this and that. Several tonnes of treasure safely deposited in the Money Bin. All in all, a successful venture.’

‘And...?’

‘And the rest can wait until the morning.’

‘It is the morning.’ Beakley pointed out, nodding at the dawn horizon.

Scrooge shrugged. ‘The afternoon, then.’

A door opened and closed upstairs, and Beakley noticed. She glanced at Scrooge.

‘O’Gilt came back with you?’

‘For now, yes.’ Scrooge nodded.

‘For now.’ Beakley repeated, a touch scathingly.

Scrooge sighed. ‘Bentina, you’re a fine housekeeper and a good friend. And your concerned interest in my personal life is appreciated, if extremely irritating. But in this particular case, I’m asking you, as a friend, to keep your judgements to yourself. At least until she leaves.’ 

‘She is going to leave then?’

‘Of course she is, she’s Goldie O’Gilt. But this time, I think she’ll come back.’

 

 

Scrooge headed upstairs, growing wearier with every step. He really was getting too old for such gallivanting, not that he’d ever admit it. Especially not to the she-demon upstairs who was yet to divulge the secret location of her handy fountain of youth.

He found her in his bathroom, scrubbing at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy still, and it seemed her reasoning was that if she scrubbed the rest of her face raw, it wouldn’t be as noticeable. He closed the door firmly behind him, so that she couldn’t not hear the click and know he was there. He didn’t want to catch her off guard again.

He came up behind her, reaching around her to turn the faucet off. They stared at each other in the mirror, quietly content just to exist within the same safe space for a moment.

‘We’re both filthy,’ Scrooge remarked at last, breaking the spell. ‘We should take a shower before we go to bed.’

Goldie nodded, too exhausted even for innuendo. Scrooge went to open the cubicle and turn on the shower. Water gushed forth, and the room quickly filled with a steamy haze.

He undressed her slowly, as though it was all part of the same fevered dream that had started in the Money Bin. She let him, watching numbly as her shirt, pants and underwear fell to the floor. Scrooge’s shirt, jacket and neckerchief quickly joined them and together they stepped into the glass shower, the door closing behind them. The walls immediately fogged and so did Scrooge’s glasses. Goldie laughed softly and removed them for him, resting them carefully beside the soap dish.

‘Are you sure you can see me without those on, old man?’ She teased.

‘Not really,’ he admitted, with a grin. He smoothed his hands over her hair and rested his fingertips lightly on either side of her face. ‘I’ll have to feel my way instead.’

She leaned in to kiss him lightly, and he cupped her face gently in his hands as she did so, taking care not to let his self control wander. She rested her hands on his hips, and when she eventually broke the kiss she leaned into him and let him wrap his arms around her, stepping them both under the flow of soothing warm water.

They both took a moment to savour the feeling of the hot water washing away the pains of the day, then Scrooge reached for the soap and set about getting them clean.

‘I’m only letting you do this because I’m tired. And my arm hurts.’ Goldie murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as he ran his fingers through her feathers, building up a soapy lather to clean away the dirty and grime, and massaging all the tension out of her aching muscles at the same time.

‘I’m only doing this so you don’t get my bed sheets dirty,’ Scrooge reasoned. ‘Purely practical, of course.’

‘Of course,’ Goldie chuckled. Scrooge began to pull away and she put a hand to her shoulder to grab his. ‘Hold on Sourdough, I think you missed a spot.’

She took his hand in hers and brought it to her sternum, holding his palm flat against her chest so that he could feel the beat of her heart. Then, she shuffled a step backwards, her tail feathers snug against his hips, and slowly drew his hand across her chest, then lower to her stomach, and further still.

Scrooge gasped just at the same time she did, but for different reasons.

‘Goldie...’ he started.

‘Scrooge,’ she countered, meeting his gaze over her shoulder with a wry smile. She shifted against him and watched as his eyelids fluttered uncontrollably.

‘I’m trying to be a gentleman.’ He objected,through gritted teeth.

‘We’re naked in the shower and your hand is between my legs.’ Goldie pointed out frankly, causing Scrooge to blush and splutter.

‘Only because you put it there!’ He protested.

Goldie burst out laughing, and Scrooge quickly withdrew his hand and moved to quiet her, what with the kids only just down the hall and liable to tease him for weeks should they hear anything. She batted him away, still laughing.

‘What’s so funny?’ he huffed.

‘Nothing.’ Goldie said, twisting around to face him.‘It’s just, this is an argument only we could manage to have.’

Scrooge breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. Water cascaded over her shoulders, running in rivulets down the path his hand had just unwittingly taken. Her wild blonde hair was a damp, messy halo and her eyes were bright, despite her tiredness.

‘You’re beautiful,’ he said, suddenly, unable to help himself. Goldie raised her eyebrows, surprised but not unhappy with his assessment.

‘You’re not so bad yourself, Moneybags,’ she said, taking the soap from him and quickly building up a lather in her good hand. ‘Now, you did such a good job getting me all squeaky clean. I think it’s time I returned the favour, don’t you?’

 

 

Later, far later than Scrooge intended, they stepped out of the shower and shivered in the fresh air of the bathroom. Scrooge grabbed Goldie’s bathrobe and helped her into it before shrugging into his own, and tying it loosely around his waist. Goldie passed him his tooth brush and he squeeze toothpaste onto hers as they stood side by side in front of the basin and readied themselves for bed.

In the bedroom, Scrooge changed into his nightshirt and passed Goldie her nightgown which she quickly wriggled into. The black out drapes were drawn and for all they knew it could be midnight, not the six or seven o’clock in the morning that was more likely. Scrooge lifted the covers for her to slip in to his bed.

It was so domestic Goldie nearly broke down in tears or giggles, she wasn’t sure which would come out if she let go. But it was also... nice. She’d never say it aloud, but even letting herself say it inside her head was something of an accomplishment after a hundred years of denial.

She snuggled closer to Scrooge, entwining their legs and tucking her head under his arm to lay against his chest. She laid a hand over his heart and idly smoothed out the feathers there with her thumb. For the first time in a very long time, Goldie O’Gilt was utterly content.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and within minutes, they fell into a warm and dreamless sleep. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut. I mean seriously, I’ve upped the rating to M in recognition of that so please take note. I was considering posting this chapter as a separate piece and including a toned down version in the main story, but at the same time Scrooge and Goldie are Scrooge and Goldie and it was always gonna get here.

Goldie was the first to wake, squinting as bright daylight shone in through the bay windows directly into her eyes. At some point during the day, the blackout drapes had opened - she hoped that was an automatic thing. She reasoned it must have been, if it had been Beakley she’d most likely have woken earlier to a broom in the face or something similar.

‘Nnnngh,’ she grunted, pulling the covers over her head in a bid to hide from the day. Her fidgeting woke Scrooge, who refused to open his eyes but instead reached for a remote control on the bedside table and pressed random buttons until one of them finally worked and the heavy blackout drapes descended over the windows once more, plunging the bedroom back into darkness, save for the lamps.

Goldie peered out from under the covers, suitably impressed.

‘You have all these gadgets but you still don’t know how to send a text message,’ she murmured, amused.

Scrooge grunted, but didn’t reply. Goldie realised he’d fallen instantly back to sleep.

Well, that would never do. She was awake now. She nudged him in the ribs but to response. She tried a different tactic and stretched exaggeratedly, pushing her best assets up against him in the hope that might wake some part of him, at least. Still, nothing.

She reached up and grabbed his face, gentle but firm, and turned his beak to hers so she could kiss him. After a moment or two, he began to kiss her back, gloriously lazily as though they had all the time in the world. Perhaps they did.

Goldie soon realised though that he was still not really awake. His response was something of a reflex - Goldie O’Gilt kisses you, you kiss her back.Even if you’re asleep.

She would have to employ more devious methods. She watched him closely as she snaked her fingers down his chest and under the covers, searching through his feathers for the spot she knew would definitely get his attention. When she found it, his whole body jerked and his eyes flew wide open, blinking confusedly for a second before settling on her.

‘G’morning,’ she grinned, her wicked fingers still at work. Scrooge couldn’t help but get lost in the feeling at first, but once he’d properly woken up he pushed her away and sat back, catching his breath for a moment and doing his damnedest to clear his thoughts. Goldie waited patiently as he sorted through his moral dilemma.

Scrooge didn’t know what what was the right thing to do. He wanted her so very badly, but after what he’d witnessed earlier that morning he feared she might not want him in the same way, even if she thought she did right now. He didn’t want to cross a line and remind her of an experience she wanted to forget. He was floundering, and she could tell.

‘Goldie... are you sure about this? What happened in the Money Bin...’ he didn’t want to bring it up, but he couldn’t not. Goldie immediately bristled.

‘I’m not broken Scrooge. Before something just... caught me off guard. That’s all.’

Scrooge’s eyes softened, crinkling at the edges. ‘I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to do.’

‘Stop mollycoddling me, I’m _fine_.’ Goldie begged, she couldn’t bear for him to pity her. It was too much. She could survive anything but that. She set her jaw and stood her ground. ‘You just need to let me stay in control,’ she said.

‘Nothing out of the ordinary there then,’ Scrooge teased with a hesitant grin. She smacked his arm, and then kissed him soundly. Scrooge surrendered to the kiss for a moment or two, then pulled back one last time. It took every ounce of his self control to do so. 

‘Are you sure?’ He asked, softly. He had to be absolutely certain.

Goldie rolled her eyes and reached down between them. Scrooge eyes flew wide and his breath caught in his throat. She really was a vixen.

‘I’m sure, Scrooge,’ she said firmly. ‘If only to get these damn nightmares out of my head. Now, get to it.’

She threw a leg over his and kissed him hard, her hand still at work between them. His manhood sprung forth with such force it almost lifted her off the bed. She laughed and took him in hand, deftly bringing him to full mast with a few expert strokes.

He couldn’t control the thrust of his hips to meet her hand. She leaned in to kiss him deeply and swallowed his groans as she continued to work him. Before long, it was all he could do to wrap his hand around her wrist and pull her away, before this was all over too fast. It had certainly been a while.

Without further ado, Goldie straddled him and tugged at his nightshirt so he would take the hint and whisk it up and over his head. She struggled to do the same with her nightgown, and he sat up a little to help her. He kissed her again as their hands roamed, mapping every inch of the other’s body and committing it to memory.

Goldie rolled her hips against him, and his hand slipped between her legs, his fingers searching through her soft, damp feathers for her most sensitive parts.

Scrooge was always good at reading treasure maps, and it didn’t take long for him to find the spot that made her moan.

‘Oh _god_ , Scrooge...’ she gasped, arching against him. ‘Keep doing that.’

He worked her with his thumb while his other fingers slipped inside her, teasing until she was wet and writhing and oh so ready for him.

She came hard against his hand, and shuddered against him, gripping his shoulders to keep from collapsing there and then.

Scrooge regarded her with a smugly satisfied smirk. ‘And I held back for you...’ he teased.

Goldie chuckled, nuzzling into his neck, his whiskers tickling her cheek.

‘Yeah well, at your age who knows how many rounds you have in you,’ she said. ‘I can go all night.’

‘Oh I know you can,’ Scrooge said, turning his head to meet hers and kissing her once more. It didn’t take long for Goldie to come back to life, once the feeling had come back into her extremities.

In an act of pleasant revenge, she slipped from his lap and leaned down to take him into her mouth, swallowing him down with such fervour Scrooge nearly came right then.

‘Easy, woman!’ He hissed, but his hands flew to her hair to hold her there in blatant contradiction to his words. She grinned around his cock, and he shivered at the faint scrape of her teeth against him, before her head started to bob up and down, her hand wrapped firmly against the base so as to engulf as much of him as possible.

‘Goldie girl... _oh_...’ Scrooge’s eyes rolled back in his head and he started to see stars. ‘You keep doing that... and I won’t last the afternoon... never mind the night...’ he gasped out the words. Goldie ignored him and kept going, savouring every little groan and gasp that she drew from him and bringing him right to the brink of ecstasy.

When she sensed that Scrooge was only seconds away from coming entirely undone, Goldie eased off him, placing a kiss on the tip of his erection which quivered and strained in response as a result of her ministrations.

Scrooge braced his shaking hands on the headboard, breathing heavily to try to regain control of himself.

‘ _Bless_ _me_ _bagpipes_ ,’ he managed to utter eventually.

‘I’m pretty sure I just did,’ Goldie quipped. Scrooge chuckled and pulled her back against him, nuzzling into her breast feathers and inhaling a lung full of her intoxicating scent.

‘I’ve missed this,’ he confessed, stroking a hand down her back. ‘I’ve missed you.’

‘Enough of that,’ Goldie berated. ‘We’re not looking back, remember?’

‘Aye,’ Scrooge agreed, nipping at her softness playfully. ‘I’m only looking forward. And I’m only looking at you.’

‘Good,’ Goldie said, meeting his gaze. She held it, almost daring him to object, as she climbed back into his lap raised herself up, positioning herself over him. Scrooge had absolutely no intention of interfering with her plan, and instead let his hands fly to her hips to steady her descent as she sunk slowly down onto him, taking him in inch by inch until finally he was fully sheathed inside her. Her inner walls spasmed and coiled around him and neither of them could control their guttural groans as they adjusted to the feeling of being utterly and completely joined as one.

Goldie regained her motor functions first, rocking her hips and finding their rhythm as she started to ride him. Scrooge thrust up to meet her each time, their once languid pace becoming more and more fevered with every passing moment. Goldie threw her head back and saw stars on the ceiling. As he moved within her, she felt her world shift.

In one brief moment of clarity amid overwhelming bliss, Scrooge noticed how Goldie shifted uncomfortably and favoured her left side, and he knew despite her desire for control, this position was hurting her. He slowed their pace just slightly, and reached up to cup her face with his hand.

‘Can I...’ he couldn’t quite remember how to say words.

‘Yes,’ she gasped, just as he reached a new spot inside her and sent her convulsing anew, which only served to send another jolt of pain across her face despite her apparent pleasure. ‘Oh _gods_ , that’s... _Scrooge_ , I...’

Scrooge couldn’t hold off any longer. He reached an arm around her waist and in one fluid movement he flipped her onto her back, not losing their connection even for a moment. He thrust into her again and again, slower than before but still deep, and through it all he kept his eyes locked with hers.

‘You tell me if you need me to stop,’ he growled through gritted teeth. Because he would, somehow. If she asked him to, he’d stop in an instant. Even though it might kill him to do so.

But Goldie just hooked her feet behind his back and drew him deeper inside her. ‘Don’t you _dare_ stop,’ she hissed, digging into his back and biting down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming and bringing the whole household knocking at their door.

She didn’t have to tell him twice. Scrooge threw himself into his task with all the enthusiasm and skill he reserved for adventures with the highest of high stakes. He worshipped her with everything he had, and with every whisper of her name in the dark he reminded her that she was here, with him, in his bed, in his home, which was _their_ bed and _their_ home, whenever she wanted it to be.

This wasn’t like the other times. Sure, they’d had their moments over the years, but most of their encounters had been those of passion immediately preceded by anger. They tended to rile each other up to the point that one of them threw something that would bring their wild foreplay to a climax with a crash, leaving them nowhere else to go but tumbling into bed, their fight forgotten but for the gentle tinkle of broken crockery that fell to the ground as furniture and furnishings were swept aside in the wake of their passion.

Goldie hadn’t expected to like it like this. Scrooge was being so careful with her, as though she was something precious that he wanted to protect, and where she expected to feel revulsion at being revered in such a way, it was quite the opposite. He didn’t hold her like this out of pity, or because he thought she was some poor, broken butterfly with a torn wing who could no longer fly, he held her like this because she _was_ precious to him. He _did_ want to protect her. And it was because he loved her.

And she felt exactly the same way about him. It was overwhelming, the love she felt for him in this moment swelled and overflowed through her, bringing stinging tears to her eyes that she blinked away. And while the thought of such intimacy still terrified her, there was a thrill alongside that fear now too.

Suddenly, there was no more room in her head for such thoughts. In fact, there was no room for thoughts at all. Goldie gasped and gripped Scrooge’s shoulders as the warmth building low in her belly started to hit boiling point, and when he dropped his hand to the place where they were joined and deftly massaged her most sensitive spot, it sent her over the edge, her back arching off the bed and her body jerking uncontrollably under his as her orgasm hit. Scrooge kissed her quickly, and she moaned into his mouth until she couldn’t take it any more and threw her head back, doing her best to muffle the sounds of her climax in the soft silk pillows.

Once she started to tip over the edge, Scrooge soon followed. Her walls coiled tightly around him as she moaned into his shoulder and it was all he could do to keep his pace as she turned to jelly in his arms.

‘Stay with me,’ he gasped, pushing into her as deep as he could. She nodded, and regained her focus, keeping a hand on his backside and urging him onward as he approached his final thrusts. Scrooge’s eyes grew wide, and Goldie felt another orgasm fast approaching too.

‘Curse me _kilts_ ,’ Scrooge groaned. ‘That’s - I can’t - I’m going to -’ his eyes rolled back in his head and his words turned to gibberish. Goldie cried out as they finally both tumbled over the edge together, her for the third time.

‘I love you,’ she whispered in his ear as he collapsed on top of her, hips jerking sporadically. The words spilled out of her, she didn’t even know she was saying them out loud. ‘Oh god... I love you so much, Scrooge.’

With his last remaining ounce of strength, Scrooge pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, putting every bit of his heart and soul into it. Goldie wrapped her arms around him tightly, and when they finally broke apart, for air more than anything else, she didn’t let go.

‘I love you too,’ he murmured into her shoulder as sleep began to creep up on them both again. ‘I always will.’

They remained entangled together, their breathing gradually evening out, until finally the two old ducks surrendered to sleep once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeep - this was more than a tad out of my comfort zone so please let me know what you think! Even if you hated it. I hope you didn’t hate it. Damn these sexy ducks.


	22. Chapter 22

The next time Goldie woke, she checked her phone on the bedside table and saw it was seven pm. Early evening, and no one had come to wake them. Thankfully, considering how they were both still stark naked and definitely in what would be considered a compromising position in any circles.

She lay in the dark, listening. She could hear the rumble of voices carrying from downstairs - Scrooge’s family were definitely home. He’d wake soon enough, and likely convince her to get dressed and come down to dinner, ready to play happy families for another evening.

As tempting as it was, it was also one step too far. Goldie felt her heart beat heavily in her chest, as she realised it was now or never. She disentangled herself from him carefully, and slipped out from under the covers, her muscles aching at the exertion. A floor board creaked beneath her feet and she froze, wincing and glancing over her shoulder. Scrooge hadn’t moved, he lay exactly where she left him, curled around the shape of her body, looking strangely small in the big bed all on his own.

Goldie shook herself out of her thoughts and set to work. She dressed quickly in practical pants and an olive green top, and tossed a few other select favourite items of clothing into a bag. She rifled through her discarded clothes from yesterday’s adventure, until she finally came up with the thin braided bracelet. It weighed heavy in her hand, and for a moment she considered leaving it behind. She knew taking it with her would open up a whole new adventure, one she’d danced far too close to once before. But then, there was a kid who needed saving from the shadows. She didn’t know when she’d become the go to gal for such things, she didn’t know why she even cared. But she was and she did. Damnit.

Refusing to linger on it any further, she tucked the thing into her pocket. It wouldn’t do to dwell until she had something concrete to dwell on.

Just as she was about to slip away, she realised she was still wearing that stupid ring. She stared down at her hand, wondering when she’d forgotten it was there. Scrooge had placed it on her finger as part of a wild rouse, but there it had stayed. Now it came to it, she almost didn’t want to take it off. She almost didn’t want to leave at all.

And so she whipped the ring off her finger and laid it carefully on the pillow beside Scrooge’s head. Then she left without looking back.

 

She crept through the house, avoiding detection all the way to the back door. Just as she was about to slip out, a throat cleared behind her and she spun around. It was Mrs Beakley, and she did not look amused.

‘Going somewhere?’ She asked with a mirthless smile.

Goldie rolled her eyes. ‘Have you been waiting for me all day just to say goodbye? Really Beakley, I didn’t know you cared.’

‘Not all day,’ Beakley quipped. ‘Only when the chandeliers stopped shaking.’

Goldie laughed. That almost sounded like a joke.

But Beakley didn’t smile. Instead, she folded her arms and regarded Goldie with a strange intensity, as though she was trying to work something out. Eventually, she spoke.

‘You knew Webby would be the one to sneak on board the plane,’ she said at last.

‘I had an inkling, yes.’ Goldie admitted, freely.

‘Why?’

‘Well, we needed someone to.’ Goldie said, not even pretending she hadn’t set yesterday’s events in motion. ‘She’s obviously the most capable, and she had the least to lose. Those boys don’t do anything without each other, and I couldn’t keep my eye on three kids - but I could keep it on one.’

‘You risked my granddaughter’s life.’

‘She risked her own life. I didn’t ask her to come, I just didn’t stop her.’ Goldie shrugged, and Beakley put a finger to her temple, rubbing absently at a pulsing vein of stress.

‘You have a lot to learn about being responsible for children.’ She said, eventually.

To her surprise, Goldie just nodded. ‘I know.’ She said.

‘She told me that you saved her.’ Beakley continued, begrudgingly.

‘What?’

‘Webby told me about the men in the caves, how you saved her from one of them. Despite the fact that she wouldn’t have been in that situation at all if not for you, I suppose I ought to thank you for that.’

Goldie nodded curtly, not really sure what else to say. Beakley thanking her was unknown territory, and she was so uncomfortable she couldn’t even find the wherewithal to mock her for it.

‘Don’t mention it,’ Goldie mumbled. They stood there for a moment, awkwardly, until Beakley finally spoke again, very quickly.

‘Movie night is on Tuesdays. Game night now only takes place on a blue moon. Holiday weekends are common for particular adventurous excursions. School holidays run six weeks through the summer, and two weeks at Christmas.’

Goldie frowned. ‘Why exactly are you telling me this?’

‘Scheduling.’ Beakley snapped. And then she marched back into the kitchen without another word.

Goldie let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. She needed to to get out of here before she got her own stocking by the fire at Christmas or something.

 

She finally managed to slip out the door and into the backyard, where Donald’s boat was thankfully vacant. She slunk through the shadows, heading the the gate, when she spotted a small pink and purple shape, sat on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling into the water. Webby spotted her and waved.

Goldie groaned. ‘What, do I have a bell around my neck or something?’ She grumbled, admitting defeat and heading over to sit next to the little girl. ‘How you doing kiddo, you get some sleep today?’

‘Yeah, a little,’ Webby shrugged. ‘Granny let me go to Funso’s with the boys after school again, I guess she’s not as mad at me as I thought she’d be.’

‘She’s more mad at me,’ Goldie chuckled. ‘So you’re welcome.’

‘About what we talked about before... in the Other Bin...’ Webby began. Goldie bristled.

‘I said I’d do what I could about your shadow friend, and I will.’ She said. ‘Don’t keep bugging me about it, or I’ll change my mind.’

Webby nodded, and Goldie got the sense she knew her threat was an empty one. That was irritating.

‘Seeing as I’m doing you this favour, how about you do me one in return?’ She asked, slyly.

‘Me? What could I do for you?’ Webby asked, confused.

Goldie fixed her with a look. ‘After yesterday’s little display, I could think of half a dozen things, Adventure Girl,’ she rolled her eyes. ‘But you better prepare yourself. This might be your biggest challenge yet.’

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... here it is! Final chapter. What a ride. Gushing notes at the end... enjoy!
> 
> PS - the last scene has been scientifically designed to make @neopuff’s brain and heart explode simultaneously so don’t stand near her when she reads it.

Later that evening, when most everybody had gone to bed, Scrooge sat up late in his study, wide awake considering he’d slept most of the day. He must be the only person on the planet to have managed to get jet lag from a one day trip to Cape Suzette.

He worked through his neglected ledgers, doing his best not to think of her. Of course she had been gone when he woke up, a part of him had known she would be. But unlike their previous partings, this time their last words to each other had been words of love, not anger, and that had to mean something.

He’d stared at the ring she’d left on her pillow for a long time. He hadn’t really expected her to keep it, in fact he’d almost forgotten she was still wearing it, but it had still twisted his insides to look upon it, cold and alone. When he’d finally summoned the strength to roll over and climb out of bed, his back protesting and old joints creaking worse than the floorboards, he plucked the ring from the pillow and returned it to the locked treasure box that sat snugly at the back of his dresser, tucking it between old faded photographs, yellowing note paper and a lock of golden hair.

 

The first person he saw after she left was Donald. When Scrooge finally summoned the willpower to dress and leave his bedroom, he found Donald in the hallway deliberating over whether or not he should knock.

‘Donald,’ Scrooge nodded by way of greeting.

‘Uncle Scrooge,’ Donald nodded back, slightly awkwardly.

‘Something the matter?’

‘No, no,’ Donald said quickly. ‘It’s just it’s dinner time and no one has seen you all day, so I came to make sure you were coming down to eat.’

‘Drew the short straw, did ye?’

‘No.’ Donald shook his head. ‘I volunteered.’

Scrooge watched his nephew for a moment, remembering their exchange in the kitchen a few days before. Donald wasn’t Beakley, he didn’t hate Goldie. He also wasn’t a child any more.

‘She left,’ he said at last, as if it needed saying.

‘I figured.’ Donald said, nodding grimly. ‘You okay?’

‘Of course I am.’ Scrooge scoffed, a reflex. Donald cocked his head and fixed his uncle with a look. Scrooge’s shoulders slumped a little, but he kept his gaze level with his nephew when he said;

‘She’ll come back.’

 

When he entered the dining room, four small heads shot up and stared at him with innocent expressions. It was most disconcerting. He tried to ignore the fact that three of them also glanced behind him, expecting another to walk through the door.

Scrooge pushed up his sleeves and approached the table, settling into his chair just as Beakley placed a plate in front of him, before serving the others. Their eyes met, and he would swear he detected a slight softness in her expression, along with a fare amount of judgemental apprehension. He’d wager she knew Goldie had gone, maybe she’d even seen her leave. He looked away and turned his attention to the boys.

‘Now lads, I believe I owe you an adventure.’ He said,

‘Really?’ Huey’s face lit up. ‘But the plane is in pieces!’

Scrooge grimaced. He really needed to find Launchpad and break that news to him. ‘Yes well, perhaps we’ll have to settle for something a little more aquatic this weekend. How about sunken treasure? There’s a nice little shipwreck off the coast I’ve been thinking of visiting.’

‘Cool! Is Goldie coming too?’

Scrooge felt his heart skip a beat. ‘Goldie left, lad. She’s got her own adventures to be getting on with.’

‘Oh.’ Huey glanced at his brothers awkwardly. Scrooge felt the feathers on the back of his neck stand up and he realised that perhaps their ‘Aunt Goldie’ jibes hadn’t been just jibes. This was why she had to leave, he supposed. It wouldn’t do to for the kids to actually get used to her being around.

‘You know Uncle Scrooge, it’d be okay, you know, if you wanted to bring her along with us sometimes.’ Dewey said. ‘She’s pretty cool.’

‘Very magnanimous of you to grant your old uncle permission to choose who comes on the adventures he routinely funds, Dewey.’

‘I’m good like that,’ Dewey shrugged, grinning.

‘Uncle Scrooge, can I plot the sub route?’ Huey piped up. ‘I’ve been mapping the aquatic terrain on all our adventures, from the harbour all the way out to Cape Suzette. I’ve got every inch covered!’

‘I’d trust no one else, Huey.’

‘What kind of treasure we talking here? Jewels? Doubloons? Gold bars?’ Louie asked the important questions, as per usual.

Scrooge shook his head. ‘Nobody knows. No one’s ever gotten close enough to find out.’

‘How come?’

‘Well, the ghosts of course.’ The boys gasped, and Donald groaned quietly beside them.

‘It’s a HAUNTED SHIPWRECK?’ Dewey cried, gleefully. ‘Okay, we’re in. No question.’

‘What about you Webbigail?’ Scrooge asked, noting she had been quiet up until now. It took her a moment to shake herself from her thoughts and muster some enthusiasm but when she did, she was just as excitable as ever.

‘Hmm? Oh sure, sounds like fun!’

Scrooge sat back in his chair and watched his family as the boys and Webby chattered wildly about shipwrecks and submarines. He couldn’t help but linger on the empty seat at his side, that somehow no one moved to fill despite the fact that they didn’t really have set places at dinner save for Scrooge at the head of the table.

He shook all such thoughts from his mind for the rest of the evening, and focussed on the people in front of him as much as he could.

 

In his study, his infernal mobile phone buzzed, bringing him back to the present and flashing withan infuriating symbol on the home screen he’d never seen before. He tapped on the screen, but nothing happened. He growled at the thing and was just about to throw it across the room when there came a knock at the door, and Webby poked her head in.

‘Ah, Webbigail,’ Scrooge said, grateful for the distraction. ‘Can’t sleep either?’

Webby shook her head, coming into the study properly and hopping up on the desk, kicking her legs over the edge. Scrooge eyed her innocent face suspiciously, but then was distracted when his phone buzzed once more.

‘Curse me kilts, not again!’ he cried, picking the thing up and glaring at it.

‘What’s wrong, Uncle Scrooge?’ Webby asked, sounding not at all like she absolutely knew what was wrong.

‘It’s this infernal new mobile phone Louie made me get.’ Scrooge grumbled. ‘It keeps making noises and buzzing at me, only there’s nothing there, no text message or anything. Blasted thing.’

Webby grinned, and took pity on her old uncle, taking the phone from him to investigate.

‘Oh, it’s not a text, it’s a Wadd’s App message,’ she realised quickly.

‘A what?’ Scrooge asked, baffled.

‘Wadd’s App. It’s like an instant messaging platform. Like a chat, you know?’

Scrooge did not know. Nor did he care to.

‘Why does anyone need that when they can just send a text message?’ He asked, irritably. He’d only just recently gotten his head around those.

Webby shrugged. ‘Well it works all over the world, so if you’re abroad it’s cheaper I guess.’ Well, Scrooge could get on board with that reasoning. ‘And it’s good for sharing photographs. It’s really easy to use, look just tap it like this and it should - OH NO MY EYES!’

‘What is it?’ Scrooge grabbed the phone from her and when he saw what was on the screen his own eyes nearly fell out of his head. ‘Bless me bagpipes, ye shouldn’t be looking at a picture like that Webbigail!’

Webby hadn’t yet taken her hands away from her eyes but she nodded her enthusiastic agreement.

‘I’m gonna say that was intended for your eyes only, Uncle Scrooge. Now look, there should be a keyboard pop up at the bottom of your screen, so you can type a reply.’

Scrooge looked and sure enough, there was a tiny keyboard that he needed to squint through his glasses to see.

Deciding her work here was done and what she had just assaulted her young eyes with was in no way equal to the favour she had asked of Goldie, Webby started to back step out of the room, bumping into things as she went but refusing to remove her hands from her eyes until she was safely out of the door.

Scrooge, mortified yet intrigued, turned his attention back to the phone, only lingering a little longer on the extremely explicit and certainly not suitable for work picture still on his screen before swiping up to reply to the rest of the message.

Goldie: Took you long enough, Moneybags.

Business ledger forgotten, he pulled up the tiny keyboard and tapped out a response.

Scrooge: You just scarred young Webbigail for life with that photograph you sent.

In mere seconds, he had a reply. He smirked at the thought of her, wherever she was, with her phone in her hand waiting for him to see her message and poised to write back to him.

Goldie: I’m sure she’ll thank me one day.

Scrooge: What are all these minuscule pictures?

Goldie: They’re emojis. I was seeing how many I could send before you learned how to use your phone.

Scrooge frowned, turning the screen this way and that, as though trying to translate a secret code.

Scrooge: Why did you send me an emoggy of an eggplant?

Goldie:I’ll show you next time I see you ;)

The innuendo carried across the airways and Scrooge blushed. Despite what they had shared earlier that day, she still managed to push his buttons from afar.

Scrooge: You’re incorrigible.

Goldie: Damn predictive text. I know I’m incredible, you don’t have to tell me Scroogey poo.

He smiled fondly at her words. This was new, staying in touch. Playful banter outside of a near death experience. It was easier to fall into than he’d expected.

Scrooge: Where are you now?

Goldie: Couldn’t possibly say. It’s nighttime though. I can see the stars.

Scrooge: The kids have been asking after you. You made quite an impression, especially on young Webbigail.

Goldie: That kid’s alright. Never would have thought it, since she’s related to 22, but she’s alright.

Scrooge: And you said you weren’t good with children.

Goldie: I nearly got the kid killed, but sure.

Scrooge sighed. She wasn’t lying, their adventure had been a step too dangerous for his liking of late, and he didn’t like that Webby had come along. But he also didn’t think both of them would still be there if she hadn’t, so there was that.

He stared at the phone for a while, trying to think of some sort of quippy response. When he came up blank, he resolved instead to change the subject with a simple request.

Scrooge: Come home soon, Goldie.

There was a pause. Those telling little dots flashed up on the screen, appearing and reappearing as she apparently deliberated on what to say back.

I love you too, he thought to himself, with a smile. She didn’t need to say it, he knew. After more than a hundred years, he finally really knew. It didn’t make things any less complicated of course, but if it was simple it wouldn’t be them. Simple was boring, and they were anything but boring.

At last, the dots turned to words.

Goldie: I’ll see you around, Sourdough. Keep that last bottle of Merlot chilled for me.

 

Goldie snapped the cover of her phone closed and sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall and staring up at the stars through the bright neon sign that flickered above her head, here on the roof of the hotel.

She couldn’t believe it had only been a week. Just one week, and so much had changed. Well, if she was honest with herself, everything had changed a year ago, not long after she’d returned from the Golden Lagoon. She shivered at the memory of that particular adventure.

It would have been so easy to stay. She could have stayed in bed with Scrooge, sat down to dinner with the kids, spent an evening drinking a glass of her favourite wine in front of the fire, nestled cosily in his arms, and drifted off to sleep in front of the television until Scrooge nudged her awake some time after midnight and the two of them would have shuffled off to bed.

Goldie pulled a face when her brain caught up with her heart and realised just how sickeningly domestic her fantasies had become. After more than a hundred years - just one week! Damn that man.

Of course, they could also have gotten up the next morning and embarked on a wild adventure, stumbled into a demon dimension together or uncovered some ancient cursed treasure. And if Scrooge had to bring his brats along, well, she knew at least one of them was capable of keeping up. The others must have shown a degree of potential at some point for Scrooge to keep them around.

But then that would have opened up a whole other can of worms.

Eventually, she kicked her legs back over the railing, picked up her bag and headed toward the fire escape, slipping unnoticed through the corridors of her own hotel, toward the suite she kept reserved for herself.

She let herself in, wrinkling her nose at the smell of popcorn and the white noise sound of some music of a band she had never heard of. She dumped her bag on the kitchen counter, noticing the numerous unwashed plates and glasses and wondering what the hell she paid a housekeeping staff for if they couldn’t manage to keep up with one unruly college student.

She found said teenager on the couch in the living room, munching through a mountain of microwave popcorn and tapping away at a laptop.

When she finally looked up, the girl’s brow wrinkled.

‘Wow, Granny you look like hell.’

Goldie went directly to the drinks cart, mixing herself a martini, heavy on the everything. She downed the first one, olive and all, and immediately made another. This one she sipped more slowly.

‘Don’t call me that,’ she grumbled, digging in her pocket until she found the bracelet. She tossed the thing at the girl, who caught it and frowned back at her, confused.

Goldie took another sip of her drink, and then another. Then she just drained the glass and sat down with a soft thud.

‘Clear your schedule, kiddo,’ she said, gesturing to the still open laptop. ‘We’ve got ourselves a project.’

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge, Goldie AND OTHER CHARACTERS will return in:
> 
> THE LAST MCDUCK 
> 
> Coming soon to an AO3 notification email near you...
> 
> What a ride this has been. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudos’d, commented, ILLUSTRATED, taught me how to use Tumblr and deliberated with me about how much duck sex is too much duck sex. You’re all absolute gems and without such amazing encouragement I would likely never have finished this! 
> 
> Edit: Hi new readers! I’d love to hear from you! Kudos is nice but comments are nicer ;) If you enjoyed my story please do let me know! Even though I finished this a while ago (and there are multiple sequels) I still LOVE hearing what people thought of this one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
